


A Very Destiel Kinktober

by grimmlin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Castiel's Grace, Cockblock Sam Winchester, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, Dean in Panties, Deepthroating, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Edgeplay, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Foot Massage, Gentle Dom Castiel, Grace Sex, Hand Jobs, Human Furniture, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Club, Sounding, Spanking, Sweet Castiel, Team Dean's Red Ass, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 76,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmlin/pseuds/grimmlin
Summary: Surfing the internet, Cas discovers a little thing called Kinktober and decides to convince Dean to play along. Who is Dean to say no to anything Cas wants? Unless of course, Cas wants to talk about these things in front of Sam. Because, no, that would not be cool.Check the chapter titles and beginning notes of each chapter for the kinks contained within that particular chapter and any applicable warnings. Tags will be updated as I go since this is not entirely written yet and I'm not 100% where the boys will want to take this. If you think I've missed a tag, please please please please tell me so I can fix it.





	1. September 30: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: September 30. No smut yet. Sorry. No particular warnings apply, no kinks accomplished. Only minor discussion of potential activities and some brotherly embarrassment.
> 
> Ok. So I'm already a day behind! I had intended to post this yesterday but life got in the way. My initial goal was to be able to post a chapter a day and actually keep up....but I'm gonna tell you now that isn't going to happen. I decided to join this challenge way too late to keep ahead of the game but I will do my best to at least post regularly.

“Dean?” Cas’ normally deep voice is high and breathy as he stares at Dean’s computer screen with a shocked confusion written across his features.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean pokes his head out of the bunker’s kitchen. The rich aroma of perfectly seasoned beef searing in a heavy cast iron pan fills the air. He doesn’t want to be away too long, but Castiel’s cautious tone of voice piques his curiosity. The angel’s obscenely blue eyes are wide when he looks over the laptop screen and Dean immediately knows that Cas has either done something foolish or is about to. He wears the same expression as a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Dean would know. He was that kid. Except the cookie jar in his situation was his inner jacket pocket at the convenience store.

“What….” Cas begins, glancing worriedly at the open computer screen. “What is ‘Kinktober’?” he rumbles, using his fingers to create air quotes around the strange sounding word.

Dean’s jaw drops slightly and his eyebrows shoot into his hairline. “Wait, what?” His head jerks back. There is no way that Cas just said what Dean thinks he did.

“Kinktober, Dean” Cas frowns, cocking his head slightly as he glances back to his computer screen. “It says here that Day one is for Deepthroating, Inflation, Masks and Facesitting” He looks back to Dean innocently.

“Goddammit Cas” Dean shakes his head, feeling his cheeks heating with embarrassment. “I thought we agreed that you weren’t going to look at porn in the middle of the war room!” He groans, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Shit! The burgers” He ducks away with a panicked flourish that may or may not be exaggerated. What the hell is Cas looking at!? The burgers were truly on the verge of burning, needing to be flipped immediately, and Dean needs a second to process what Castiel had just asked him. What the hell is Kinktober? Dean’s never heard of it.

“It isn’t porn, Dean” Cas’ voice drifts closer and the sound of his soft footsteps on the hard tile of the kitchen alert Dean to his angel’s presence. “I was searching for ideas of things we might try and I came across a list. Have you heard of Kinktober?” He steps close enough for Dean to feel the other man’s warmth across his back but Cas makes no move to touch.

Dean swallows hard, his mouth going dry. “No, Cas. I haven’t heard of it” His focus is intent on the food in front of him and he’s certain his blush has made it to the tips of his ears. Warm hands settle firmly on his hips and Dean stiffens. This thing between them isn’t exactly new, but Dean still hasn’t quite come to terms with the amount of physical affection that Castiel freely gives. Sam could walk in any minute looking for dinner and then where would they be? “Cas?” Dean croaks, fighting a shiver of desire born from his Angel’s touch.

“Yes Dean?” Cas hums, leaning his chin onto Dean’s shoulder as he pulls Dean towards him so they’re pressed front to back.

“Wh…what are you doing?” Dean forces himself to ask, although he’s nearly certain he knows the answer. The firm line of Castiel’s semi-hard cock pressed against his ass is indication enough.

“The article that I read seemed to be indicated as writing ideas for authors, but it has given me some ideas” Castiel’s low voice rumbles in Dean’s ear as those hands drift from Dean’s hips to his stomach, pulling the hunter closer. “Do you think you might like that?” His voice is lust embodied and a shivers runs up Dean’s spine.

Dean manages a nod, the small motion being the best he can do when his brain is short circuiting from this unexpected turn of events. More sex with Cas? How is that even a question? Since they’ve progressed from friends to lovers, Dean has been insatiable where Castiel is concerned; and Cas has been full of surprises.

The Angel has come a long way since the time they were chased out of the brothel after Cas deeply offended the woman Dean had tried to set him up with.

“Hmmm, I thought you might” Cas nuzzles behind Dean’s ear before drawing away entirely, leaving Dean feeling almost naked without an Angel draped across his back. “I will print off the list and we can decide what we would like to try later”

Dean wants to protest the loss of contact, but Cas turns to leave before he has a chance to form the words. “Shit!” He hisses, cursing the faint scent of burnt beef as his attention is pulled back to the task in front of him. “shit shit shit” He mutters as he quickly rescues the slightly charred disks of ground meat from their blackened fate.

Cas remains quiet through dinner, continuing to browse on Dean’s computer while the brothers hum in appreciation around their sandwiches.

“This is awesome, Dean” Sam pauses just long enough to pay his brother a compliment. “I don’t know how you got so good at cooking after all those years of eating greasy diner food”

Dean hums in slight disagreement, turning his jade green eyes to his brother in slight annoyance. Does Sam not remember all those half assed hotel kitchenettes that Dean braved to ensure Sam wouldn’t go hungry when Dad had left them for too long?

“Dean, what is sounding?” Castiel’s rough voice comes from across the room and Sam nearly chokes on his mouthful of burger as his eyes bulge comically.

“Isn’t that a way to see how deep a lake or something is?” Dean replies through his uncovered mouthful of food. The little twitch in the back of his mind begs for Castiel’s question to be so innocent. He would never be so lucky, Castiel’s small huff and frown remind him of that almost immediately.

“Yes, Dean. But I wish to know what that word means regarding sex” Castiel elaborates, cocking his head as if questioning Dean’s mental acuity.

“What?!” Sam coughs, spraying crumbs of bread back onto his plate before he turns to stare incredulously at Castiel.

Nope. Dean could never be lucky enough for Cas’ question to be innocent. “Fucking Christ, Cas” Dean shakes his head, cheeks flaming hot and reddened as he stares intently at the wall behind Castiel’s head. “You can’t just say things like that!”

“But Dean….” Cas starts to whine.

Sam looks between his brother and the Angel, corner of his lip twitching as he fights not to laugh at his brother’s embarrassment and Castiel’s too innocent stare. How is it that a being as eternal as an Angel can be so clueless? “Cas, sounding is when a someone slides a small rod into their urethra” Sam answers as innocently as Castiel had asked, only to benefit Dean’s embarrassment of course. He shrugs, watching with barely concealed glee as Dean clearly wishes he could melt into the floor and away from this conversation.

Cas’ head jerks back slightly at Sam’s explanation, clearly trying to deduce the merits of such a practice. “And that is intended to be arousing?” His head tilt returns and his brows scrunch together.

Sam shrugs. “Some people like it. Not everyone”

Cas looks to Dean and the hunter can already see his Angel’s next question coming. He shoves his chair back roughly and shakes his head, begging Cas not to give voice to his thoughts. He would be willing to bet money that Cas is about to ask him if that would be something he would enjoy and Dean is so not going there with Sam in the room. Cas opens his mouth to speak but Dean beats him to it. “Cas. Please. This is just like the porn. No porn at the dinner table and no sex talk either” Dean grumbles, scooping up his half-eaten plate of food as he readies himself to flee.

“But Dean….” Cas begins, tracking the hunter with his too blue gaze.

“No Cas” Dean answers, both answering the question Cas wants to ask and attempting to end this conversation.

Cas frowns and Sam snorts a laugh. “I’m not sure I even want to know how this came up” The younger hunter smiles in amusement as he watches Dean retreat into the kitchen with his plate. “Ah. No” Sam holds his hand up to silence Cas when the Angel opens his mouth. “Don’t tell me”

“Very well, Sam” Cas scrunches his brows and returns to the computer. “Although I do not understand Dean’s embarrassment about discussing sex. My father never intended such a pleasurable act to be treated as shameful”

Sam sighs. “It’s just not polite to discuss what you and your partner like with other people. Especially family” He tries to explain. “It’s, uh….it’s private” He looks toward Cas with sincerity, trying to make the angel understand.

Cas pinches a frown, considering. “I think I understand. Dean does not wish for his brother to know the specifics of his sexual activities”

“Damn right I don’t” Dean bites from where he had come to lean on the doorframe. He would have preferred to retreat without being seen, but unfortunately there is only one way in and out of the kitchen and that is through where Sam and Cas are still sitting.

“My apologies, Dean. May we continue this conversation in private?” Cas asks in earnest, glancing sideways at Sam.

Dean heaves a long-suffering sigh and scrubs a hand over his face. He knows that Cas isn’t going to let this go, the angel is too stubborn for his own good sometimes. Or, at least too stubborn for Dean’s good. “Yeah, sure, Cas” He pushes off the doorframe and strides past his brother without meeting the younger man’s eyes and continues past where Castiel is perched in his chair. He is heading directly to his bedroom and he knows that Cas will follow him whether Dean wants him to or not.

Sure enough, the sound of a chair scraping on the hard floor and the soft click of a laptop screen closing come quickly and the click of Castiel’s dress shoes follows Dean through the bunker hallways. Dean nudges the door to his room open, although he gives a small huff when he considers that. Is it really _his_ room anymore? With Cas staying with him every night?

The latch clicks behind him and Dean turns to see Cas with his back pressed against the deep mahogany door, laptop held flat against chest like a lifeline. “I do apologize Dean. I did not consider…” Cas begins but Dean quickly steps into his space and silences him with a single finger over the Angel’s perpetually chapped lips.

“Just….lets only talk about sex behind this door. Ok Angel?” Dean drops his chin before lifting it once more to look deeply into Castiel’s eyes.

“Of course” Cas gives a nod and swallows roughly.

Dean pulls away with a smirk and settles on the edge of the bed, waiting for Cas to join him. “Out with it” Dean urges Cas to continue when those bright blue eyes meet his, loaded with unspoken questions. Dean is not one to talk about feelings, but he’s learned how pointless avoiding the subject is when it comes to Castiel.

Cas steps forward, holding the computer out from his body as he searches for a space to set it down. His eyes quickly scan the room and he makes a false start towards the small desk littered with spare ammo magazines just waiting to be cleaned before he decides to show Dean the page he was looking at during dinner. “I, uh, bookmarked that list” Cas chews his lip and eyes Dean warily.

Dean waves him closer, resigned to humoring his Angel. Maybe this could be fun. A month of kinky sex? Sure. “Ok. Show me”

The page Cas brings up belongs to a writing group’s tumblr page and Dean immediately becomes skeptical. “It’s…well, they’re supposed to be writing prompts. But uh, I think it might be fun to try some of these” Cas blushes as Dean scans the list.

“Uh. So is it like, one a day? Do you want to do all of these?” Dean’s mouth goes dry at some of the suggestions and he feels his cock stirring in his pants at the thought of Cas in leather turning Dean’s ass red before fucking him hard and rough. His thoughts stall when his eyes land on incest and his stomach flips. “Cause some of these are a no go” He shakes his head and points to the offending item. “No way in hell am I bringing Sam into any of this”

“No. That would be…uncomfortable” Cas looks down, knowing neither Dean or Sam would be interested in that. “I think we’re meant to choose at least one from each group” Cas frowns before glancing to Dean with uncertainty.

Dean’s tongue darts out to moisten his lips as he nods. “Ok. Let’s do this. But no more mentioning any of this in front of Sam” He points at Cas in accusation and Cas nods quickly in agreement. “Ok. So. Where do we start?” Dean takes a deep breath, steeling his resolve.

“Well, day one’s choices are deep throating, inflation, face sitting or masks” Cas reads the list carefully. “I…I don’t think I would like inflation” Cas blushes, looking away from both Dean and the computer.

Dean hums, “Me neither” He agrees. “But, the other three I think we could handle” Dean smirks at the thought of burying himself to the hilt inside Cas’ throat. Or, maybe even taking Cas all the to the root. Yeah, he likes that idea.

Cas nods in agreement. “Yes. Those three sound enjoyable”

Dean flashes a smile. “So. This is supposed to be in October, right?” Cas nods. Dean glances to his phone to check the date. September 30. “Then we start tomorrow”

Cas smiles. “Yes. Tomorrow”

“What shall we do in the meantime?” Dean’s smile turns lecherous as he runs a hand up Cas’ inner thigh, causing the Angel to shiver.

“I’m sure we can come up with something” Cas sets the computer safely aside with a smile and turns to Dean, leaning into the hunter’s touch as he brings their mouths together gently. Dean hums happily and lets Cas push him back onto the bed. Their options are nearly endless.


	2. October 1: Masks and Deepthroating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day officially Day One of Kinktober for Dean and Castiel! Dean has been waiting patiently to discover what Cas has planned for them and he can't wait to get on his knees for his Angel when the masks are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official kinks explored: Masks and Deep-throating. If you have a thing for Grace enhanced sex, then this might qualify for that as well. Some Dom/sub undertones, all enthusiastically consented to.

“I found these at a costume store” Castiel shyly holds an innocuous looking black bag towards Dean as the door clicks shut against his back, sealing them away in their own personal sanctuary...aka, Dean’s bedroom. “I first visited a fetish store but many of the options seemed a bit…extreme for our first-time trying masks” He twists his hands nervously and his cautious gaze remains fixed on Dean. “I thought you might find these more agreeable”

Dean grins, readily accepting Cas’ offering and ignoring his lover’s hesitation as he digs his hand inside the same time as he sits himself on the foot of the bed. He knows Cas had wanted to do the shopping for this Kinktober thing and he can’t be bothered to hide his excitement over whatever his Angel may have found. He trusts Cas not to overdo it. Dean’s eyes light up and his grin grows when he pulls out two simple black masks. One soft as silk and the other firm plastic. “A Zorro mask?” He holds the softer of the two masks up for Cas to see with a chuckle. He can’t help the swoop of excitement in his gut at the sight of the masks, but he has to wonder if Cas even realizes what he’s done with the Zorro mask.

Castiel’s expression darkens hungrily as he stares steadily into Dean’s forest green eyes. “Yes” He nods firmly, reaching to take the simple black mask. “You said once that sometimes you wanted to be slapped during sex by a girl wearing a Zorro mask. I would like to obliterate that fantasy” Castiel’s tone deepens, almost threateningly but Dean knows the Angel better than that. Dean swallows hard. Yep. Cas knows exactly what he’s done. No doubt about that.

“You heard that? I was kidding, man!” Dean dismisses, rolling his eyes far more dramatically than necessary. His gut clenches at the thought of Cas being able to see right through his cavalier dismissal of his former words. He remembers himself saying those things to Sam when Cas was possessed by Lucifer and while he knows he was not entirely kidding with that remark, that doesn’t mean he wants Cas to _know_ about that. Castiel continues to stare with his patented soul deep gaze as if dissecting Dean’s most inner thoughts and insecurities like Dean knows he can. Cas must not entirely like what he sees hidden behind Dean’s defenses because his expression softens and he crowds closer to the hunter.

“I did hear that Dean. Even trapped within myself, I could hear you” Castiel’s tone is softer as he steps towards Dean. “I could feel your anguish like flames burning through my grace and that made me realize that my feelings for you weren’t entirely one sided” His thumb stokes Dean’s cheek as he mutters his words softly. Dean feels a coil of desire low in his gut, hearing Castiel speak of their connection never fails to rile the sentimental side of him that he tries valiantly to bury.

 “You know I was talking about you then” He mutters softly, remembering the pain he had felt when he learned that Cas said ‘Yes’ to Lucifer. He felt he lost any chance he might have had to tell Cas how he really feels. All of his fantasies staring those piercing blue eyes and crushed gravel voice shattered into dust when Lucifer had turned to him and grinned when Dean finally figured out what had happened. Dean looks up to Cas pleadingly, not wanting to remember how lost he had felt with his Angel right there and yet so far away.

Cas smiles softly and nods. “Yes. You were talking about bad ideas I believe” He pauses for a moment, considering the man seated at the edge of the bed. “I promise you I will never willingly allow myself to be possessed again” He steps forward to take the hard edge of Dean’s jaw in hand to tilt the hunters head upwards and leans down to press a gentle kiss to the man’s lips. “I promise”

Dean swallows hard and nods. “Good” He presses into Castiel’s touch with a sigh, giving himself a moment to simply revel in his lover’s tender touch. He turns his eyes upwards, peering at Castiel through his feathery eyelashes. “So, what did you have in mind with this?” His fingers brush the edge of the soft fabric still clutched in Castiel’s hand and his expression takes on an air of mischief.

Cas smirks, a playful expression reserved solely for Dean in these private moments. “How would you feel about having your throat fucked by an Angel wearing a Zorro mask?” His voice rumbles low and rough enough to send a shiver of want up Dean’s spine.

“Yeah” Dean breathes, eyes widening as he takes in Castiel’s determined expression. His gut clenches at the idea of taking Castiel so deep in his throat that his lips can wrap tightly around the root of Cas’ cock as his air is cut off. He knows Cas won’t hurt him or even let him hurt himself, but the idea of being at Castiel’s mercy has his cock twitching in the confines of his jeans. He trusts Cas implicitly, Cas would never take more than Dean is willing and able to give. Hell, Cas would probably even take away Dean’s gag reflex with his grace if Dean asked him to. But he won’t ask, Dean likes the challenge, but he still appreciates the idea. His skin prickles at the nearly tangible current of Castiel’s inherent power electrifying the air around them and his mouth goes dry in anticipation. He likes this idea. He likes it a lot.

“Good” Cas smiles down at Dean, gently stroking the man’s cheek with his thumb before turning away. “Now strip” His command is light and delivered with a smile that promises good things to come.

Their slight shift in power dynamic has Dean scrambling to obey, gaze not leaving Castiel as his Angel carefully slides his trench coat from his shoulders and tugs his tie loose enough to pull over his head. As Dean’s jeans and underwear hit the floor, Cas is turning back to face him wearing the black mask over his cerulean eyes. Dean gapes and his heart skips as his cock gives a nearly painful twitch at the sight of Castiel’s mask. His mouth goes too dry to formulate words, he isn’t certain his brain hasn’t short circuited too much for words anyway, he can only stare at the magnificent sight before him.

“Your mask?” Cas asks gently as he rolls up the sleeves of his crisp white dress shirt. His dark hair has gone as messy and windswept as it had been when they first met and Dean’s fingers twitch with the urge to contribute to the mess.

Dean gathers the mask Castiel has chosen for him and finally takes a good look at the item. “Batman?” He grins, eyes lighting with excitement.

Castiel chuckles as he steps forward. “Yes, Dean” He gently takes the mask and slides it over Dean’s face. “I thought you might enjoy wearing this one” His smile is gentle and loving as he adjusts the mask to sit properly before running his fingertips down Dean’s bare arm.

Dean loses patience and draws his Angel in for a deep kiss, swiping his tongue against the seam of Castiel’s mouth to demand entry. Cas hums into the kiss, moving his lips readily with Dean’s as a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

Castiel’s hands skate down Dean’s sides, the light touches barely there and yet entirely unmistakable. Dean shudders at the near tickling feeling and wraps his own arms around Castiel’s strong back. “You’re incredible” Cas whispers into their kiss before pulling back to nibble his way down the slender column of Dean’s throat.

Nimble fingers begin to work on the buttons of Castiel’s shirt and Dean is pushing the garment off his Angel’s shoulders before Cas can finish lavishing attention on his collar bone. Dean pushes into Cas’ touch, relishing the slight pinch of teeth and swipe of tongue on his skin.

Cas moans when Dean’s hands begin to work on his belt and he cants his hips back to allow more space for Dean to work. The hunter manages to undo the buckle quickly and uses the ends to pull Cas closer before sliding the strap of leather smoothly through the loops holding it in place. Dean teases with his touch, loving the soft heat of Cas’ bare skin as his fingers dance along Castiel’s waist before gripping Cas’ hips and guiding them both towards the bed. Dean steps backwards with care, trusting Cas not to let him trip or stumble even when he’s distracted by trailing wet kisses across Dean’s shoulder.

Dean sucks in a harsh breath when Cas nibbles his throat before sucking a mark onto the spot where his shoulder and neck meet. Cas pulls away and Dean lets out a high pitched whine at the loss of contact. “Caaassss” He pouts, reaching for his lover but Cas backs away with a laugh to undo the button of his slacks.

Dean watches with rapt attention, breath coming in shallow pulses as Cas takes his time with the button. The slow drag of the zipper is loud in the room where the only other sound is the two men’s heated breathing. Cas cocks a daring brow towards Dean, a self-confident expression reserved for these moments alone with Dean or fighting in the heat of battle that has Dean shoving off the bed and invading Castiel’s space.

“Mine” Dean growls as he shoves Cas’ slacks and underwear from his hips in one smooth motion. Cas gasps when Dean pulls their bare bodies together from chest to knees and spins Cas back towards the bed. Their hard cocks slide together and they both gasp at the sensation, pressing closer together. Cas follows Dean’s lead willingly, blue eyes wide and brilliant against the black fabric of his mask as he steps backward. Dean narrows his eyes into a predatory stare as he drinks in the sensation of Castiel’s hard and weeping cock leaving a trail of wetness against his thigh. “On the bed” He orders, pitching his voice low and demanding to match the mask he wears.

Cas perches at the edge of the bed they’ve come to share and his cock bobs at attention in front of him. Dean’s lips travels across Cas’ cheek and down his throat, licking and sucking with the occasional nip that has Cas whimpering with pleasure. Dean bats Cas’ hand away when he reaches for the hunter and Cas whines at the rebuke. Dean’s teeth skim against Castiel’s shoulder, mouth spread wide in a grin as his kisses continue to travel the toned expanse of skin in front of him.

Cas groans and gasps at Dean’s ministrations, urging Dean on with quite whines and urgent presses of his hands everywhere he can reach on Dean’s body. Even if they have an entire millennium together, Castiel will never tire of seeing Dean confident and uninhibited such as this. Dean is breathtaking, beautiful, and magnificent; but Cas knows there are limits to Dean’s confidence when it comes to speaking such praises, so he keeps those thoughts clutched tightly to his grace and is careful to allow Dean only small glimpses of the depths of Castiel’s affections.

Dean leaves a trail of kisses and gentle nips across Castiel’s chest and he can feel the Angel’s hands clenching in blankets beneath him. He wishes he could make these moments last forever, where they’re free to just be them and not worry about everything else their lives entail. This is more than Dean ever thought he could have, and certainly more than he deserves, but he is determined to hold on as tightly as he can to each moment they have. Castiel’s whimpers makes Dean’s heart skip and his breath hitch, such beautiful sounds that only he is privy to.

Castiel’s hands clutch at Dean’s back in desperation, fingers pressing into the firm muscle just to the good side of painful and he nearly sobs into Dean’s hair. Castiel’s cock bobs insistently between them, flushed and heavy as precome beads at the tip with each gentle kiss and nip of Dean’s teeth.

Dean takes pity on his lover and gathers Cas’ hands in his own to guide them so Castiel can grip Dean’s hair instead and he happily takes the opportunity. Cas clenches his fingers and Dean moans at the sting of his hair being pulled, the small amount of pain translating into pure pleasure for his over excited cock. Cas gently presses down and Dean chuckles.

 “Impatient, huh?” He mutters between kisses as he mouths his way down Castiel’s firm stomach towards his target. “Just can’t wait….to have my mouth on you” Dean continues to mutter as his tongue circles Cas’ belly button. “Can you?”

 He nudges at Cas’ balls with one hand, delighting in the pleased sigh from his lover and the way he shifts his hips forward into Dean’s grasp. Dean clutches and massages, giving a gentle tug to match each nip of his teeth across Cas’ stomach.

Dean finally lowers his head when Cas begins to tremble and how own cock bobs helplessly between his legs as he lowers himself to his knees. This is Dean’s favorite part and he intends to savor the moment. Cas’ cock twitches so that it drags against Dean’s lightly stubbed cheek across, causing Cas to hiss the rough contact. “Please, Dean” Cas whines as his hips buck forward, chasing the light touch.

“Tsk Tsk” Dean clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth and grips Cas hips hard enough to bruise if he were human. “Hold still” Dean glances up through his lashes even as Cas’ grip on his hair holds his head on place, hovering over the Angel’s hard and weeping cock.

Dean flicks out his tongue to lap at the bead of pre-come gathering at Cas’ tip, the light touch causing Cas to hiss and try to buck his hips; his will to obey Dean’s request barely holding together at the promise of Dean’s mouth on him. “Dean, please” Cas nearly keens, staring down at Dean and the smirk the hunter is wearing. “Please” He whines again, desperate but knowing this game all too well.

“Hmmmm, you know I like to hear you beg” Dean grins at Cas’ desperation before licking a stripe up the understand of Cas’ cock.

“Dean, please. Your mouth….” Cas’ pleas morph into a drawn out moan when Dean finally opens and takes the head of Cas’ cock into his mouth with a harsh suck. His tongue circles Cas’ slit, gently probing before sweeping across the underside to rub against the vein to be found there.

Dean lowers himself slowly, sucking gently with a pulsating rhythm. Cas squirms under his hands, determined to do as Dean asked no matter how much he doesn’t want to. Cas could overpower Dean without a thought, but he chooses to obey Dean and Dean alone. Dean’s cock gives a happy twitch at the thought that one of Chuck’s most powerful creations is putty in his merely human hands. Dean hums his happiness as the hard length in his mouth nudges against the back of his throat.

Cas goes stiff, fingers tightening in Dean’s hair and he curses under his breath. An unfamiliar and guttural sound that Dean assumes is Enochian, but the delivery is obvious enough to understand the meaning. Dean squeezes his lips tighter and sucks hard as he focuses on relaxing and opening his throat. His own cock still bobs helplessly between his legs, unhappy with the neglect shown to it but Dean isn’t worried about that now. He tilts his gaze upward, watching the pleasured expressions floating across Castiel’s masked features.

The Angel has his chin tilted slightly upward and eyes squeezed tightly closed as he whispers under his breath. His jaw is slightly parted and features slack as he draws in ragged breaths.

Dean pauses his ministrations, simply holding Cas’ cock deep in his mouth as he rocks his tongue against the underside; waiting for Cas to look down.

Finally, those blue eyes surrounded by that black mask open and lock with Dean’s. “Feel so good Dean” His voice is pure gravel, wrecked and needy. “Please, don’t stop”

 _So polite_ Dean thinks to himself, unable to speak with his mouth stuffed full of cock. He smirks the best he can with his mouth stretched open and draws back almost until Cas’ pops free from his lips before sinking back down. He gives Cas’ hips a squeeze, reminding him to watch, as he bobs his head.

Dean’s thoughts turn to what he’s about to do. Taking Cas into his throat isn’t easy and it had taken many attempts before he was finally able to succeed. If Cas would be more forceful with him, Dean is certain he could have done it sooner; but the Angel refuses to do anything that might bring Dean harm. No matter what Dean may want. So, he had to learn the hard way.

Dean pushes down until he can feel Cas’ cock brushing his tonsils and he takes a steadying breath through his nose, willing his gag reflex away. He sinks further down, eyes sliding closed in concentration until his airway is completely blocked. His throat spasms slightly in protest but he wills it away when a broken moan is pulled from Castiel’s chest.

Those fingers clench in his hair, threatening to pull him back up if he begins to gag and Dean doubles his determination. He releases Cas’ hips, knowing his Angel won’t move now, and runs his hands along the tops of Cas’ sturdy thighs as he draws Cas into his throat.

Finally, Dean’s lips are wrapped around the root of Cas’ thick cock and his nose is tickled by the short dark patch of hair covering Cas’ groin. Dean groans with delight. “Fuck, Dean” Cas’ voice trembles and his fingers clench. Dean holds his position, rubbing up and down Cas’ legs until he will need to pull back to breathe. Hearing his Angel swear never fails to send a jolt of excitement straight to Dean’s cock, the forbidden thrill of it never grows stale.

His eyes water from the stretch in his throat and lack of oxygen but still he holds, not willing to draw back quite yet. The feel of Cas trembling and holding himself back is too heady to let go of so soon.

A slow tingles travels from his scalp to his throat and into his lungs and he hums in surprised question when the sharp demand for air from his lungs suddenly vanishes. Did Cas just…? Dean tilts his eyes upwards, seeing that piercing gaze locked on Dean through that black Zorro mask. “I asked if you wanted to have your throat fucked” His low rumbles, full of thunder and promise.

Dean nods as best he can, suddenly finding that Cas’ grip is holding him in place. One of Cas’ hands releases and cups his cheek, brushing a wayward tear away with his thumb. “So beautiful like this, Dean” Cas mutters as he stares with adoration in his eyes. “Just relax” He whispers, stroking Dean’s cheek lightly. “Do you want this?” He wonders aloud, knowing full well Dean’s answer by the heated and pleading look the hunter is giving him.

Dean has begged Cas to take control, to use him, but the Angel has always refused. Now, it seems, Cas might be willing to budge on his zero discomfort policy. _Please, Cas. Yes!_ Dean prays for all he’s worth and the pleased smile he gets in return lets him know that his Angel heard him loud and clear. “Mmmmm, good boy” Cas coos and Dean shivers with delight when Cas taps his cheek in imitation of a slap. The hand on his cheek slides downward to gently grip his jaw and Cas’ other hand tightens in his chair to just the right side of painful as Cas nudges for Dean to scoot back. “I wish to stand for this” Cas rumbles and Dean hurries to obey. “Hold on” Cas stops him suddenly and lays back on the bed, reaching for something.

That something turns out to be a pillow that ends up being handed to Dean. “Rest your knees on this” Cas instructs. Dean happily takes the fluffy pillow as Cas begins to guide him back once more without letting Dean release the cock set deep in his throat. “Take your time” Cas returns to stroking Dean’s cheek as the hunter adjust the pillow so his knees are no longer on the hard floor. “Better?” Cas asks with his head slightly cocked, eyes full of loving concern. Dean gives Cas’ hip an affirming squeeze. “Good” Cas smiles, grip tightening once more.

The slight tingle still travels through Dean’s body, Cas’ grace keeping Dean’s lungs full of fresh air despite the thick cock stretching his throat and blocking his airway. “Ready?” Cas raises a brow and Dean attempts to nod and he hums his agreement. Cas’ hips stutter at the vibration and the grip in Dean’s hair tightens, drawing Dean back just enough to make his point. “None of that” Cas demands and a shiver runs up Dean’s spine with the command. His cock gives a very interested twitch at this turn of events and Dean finds himself reaching for his erection before he considers the action.

“Not yet” Cas taps Dean’s cheek once again and the hunter immediately returns his hands to Cas’ hips in compliance.

Cas draws his hips back slowly, holding Dean’s head in place, before sliding back in. Dean’s gag reflex quiets almost as soon as it begins to threaten their activity and Dean is certain that Cas has everything to do with that. Cas keeps his motions slow and gentle, fucking in and out of Dean’s throat with a look of bliss on his features.

Dean can’t help the happy moan that builds in his chest and vibrates in his throat. Tears streak steadily down his cheeks, beyond his control, and Cas doesn’t seem to mind one bit. “You’re so perfect, Dean” Cas murmurs his praise in just the tone of voice that makes Dean preen instead of cringe. “You’re mine” Cas growls as he bottoms out in Dean’s throat once more, grinding against Dean’s lips harshly before drawing out, faster than before. He shoves forward with more force than Dean was prepared for, but Cas’ grace takes care of him, stifling any remaining protest from his throat and filling his lungs with much needed air.

Dean groans and his fingers twitch on Cas’ hips, longing to take his own cock in hand as pressure builds deep in his stomach. He’s wanted this for so long but Cas always refused. Now, he’s fucking in and out of Dean’s throat as he pleases and Dean can barely contain his delight at this turn of events.

“Can you come just from this, I wonder….” Cas’ words are nearly bitten as his thrusts become rougher as he chases his climax. “Know you’ve wanted this…for so long” Cas mutters as his thrusts begin to lose rhythm. “Can feel you. So close”

Dean isn’t sure whether Cas is talking about himself or Dean being so close, because honestly, Dean is that close and he wouldn’t be at surprised if Cas can feel it. Heat coils low in his belly at the thought. He has no doubt Cas could trigger his orgasm if he wanted to, and part of Dean wants him to.  His cock throbs almost painfully between his legs and his hips twitch, seeking friction.

Cas holds Dean’s face firmly and Dean doesn’t dare take his own cock in hand after his earlier reprimand, but he could whine with how much he wants to. So he does, he whines and groans, causing vibrations to massage Cas’ cock as he pumps steadily in and out of Dean’s throat. Cas’ blue eyes behind that mask are almost too much for Dean so his eyes slide closed, focusing on letting his orgasm build.

“I want you to come, Dean” Cas growls as he delivers an almost too harsh thrust. Dean’s cock instantly agrees with that sentiment and his pleasure builds to almost painful levels. Dean gives Cas’ hip a squeeze, asking permission but Cas merely shakes his head, denying Dean’s desire to touch himself. The steady tingle in his lungs begins to travel south and Dean tenses as he begins to guess what might be happening.

Dean doesn’t have to guess long. “Gonna come down your throat, Dean. You want that?” Cas asks, ever the gentleman and Dean moans his agreement just as a tendril of grace sparks and adds to the fire already building low in Dean’s belly.

Cas thrusts in roughly, pushing Dean’s head back with the force of it, and holds himself there. Dean can feel the cock pulsing in his throat, shooting hot come straight into his stomach and the fire in his belly erupts. Grace courses through him, Dean doesn’t doubt what the delightful tingle is, and he cries around Cas’ still pulsing cock when the pressure in his own dick explodes outward and streaks of white paint his belly and the floor around them.

Cas moans and gasps, still holding Dean in place as Dean twitches and spurts. Dean feels fresh tears gathering in his eyes, not from lack of air or the pressure in his throat, but from the pure intensity of his orgasm. Cas draws back slowly, releasing his tight grip on Dean and he crouches in front of his lower. “Are you alright, Dean?” Cas questions softly, stroking Dean’s cheek gently.

Dean nods and gives Cas a dopey grin. “That was awesome” He mutters, his voice rougher than usual from the abuse his throat just took.

Cas frowns and lift fingers to Dean’s throat but Dean shakes his head. “Leave it. Please” Dean rubs his fingers over Cas’ ribs, just wanting to touch.

“Alright” Cas leans forward to plant a delicate kiss on Dean’s forehead before gathering the hunter to his feet. “Come on. Let me take care of you” Cas takes most of Dean’s weight. “You were incredible, Dean. So good for me” He coos into Dean’s ear, guiding the man onto the bed.

Dean goes as Cas directs stretching his arms above his head with a happy groan. “Should shower” He mutters noncommittedly before turning his still masked gaze to Cas.

Cas chuckles and shakes his head. “I said let me take care of you” Dean nods sleepily, resisting a yawn and knowing full well that a shower sounds like entirely too much effort right now. Maybe just this once he’ll let Cas use his mojo on him. Afterall, he’s been using it on him already tonight.

Dean’s eyes slide closes and a smile tugs at his lips when he feels all signs of his come vanish from his thighs and belly and his skin wiped clean of whatever sweat may have existed. He’s probably cleaner now that he’s ever been. “Thank you, Cas” Dean mumbles as he turns to burrow into Cas’ arms.

He isn’t normally one to seek out this much physical attention, he doesn’t like being needy, but his heart is full to bursting and he just wants to cuddle dammit. Cas hums and rests his chin atop Dean’s head. “I’m sorry I resisted for so long” he mutters.

“You like it that much?” Dean grins, feeling a strong sense of _I told you so._

“Yes. I did. But, before I was afraid you only wanted it because of your struggles with your own self-worth. I could not understand why you would want to be used like that” Cas speaks softly but Dean still stiffens in his arms. They’ve gone in circle about Dean’s self esteem issues and now is not the time to go down that road once again. “But then I started reading about kinks and I think I understand now” Cas strokes his fingers up and down Dean’s back but the hunter doesn’t relax. Cas goes on as if oblivious to the thin ice he’s begun to skate. “Your reaction to my dominance proved to me how wrong I was to deny your wishes for so long. I promise to be more open to your desires in the future”

Dean tilts his forehead into Cas’ chest and lets out a deep sigh. “You know I never wanted that with anyone but you?” Dean murmurs, ears burning with embarrassment but determined to get the words out. “I trust you, Cas” He burrows his head harder into Castiel’s firm chest. “I know you’d never hurt me. Not like that” His words come out muffled against Cas’ skin but the tightening of the Angel’s arms around him let Dean know that he was understood.

Cas presses his lips into Dean’s hair once more. “Dean?”

“Hmm?” Dean questions without looking up.

“Your mask” Cas mutters with a smile as his fingers toy with the elastic band still circling Dean’s head.

Dean draws back with a huff of a laugh. “Oh. Yeah” He goes to reach for the edge of batman mask but Cas beats him to it. The mask is gently lifted from Dean’s head and Dean scoots back a little further with a chuckle. “Uh, Cas?”

“Yes Dean?” Cas cocks his head in confused question.

“Your mask” Dean tries to keep a straight face, he really does, but he can’t quite manage to stifle his laugh when Cas’ bright eyes go wide behind that dark fabric. Dean wedges his elbow beneath him and reaches with his other hand for Cas’ mask. He rests his palm on Cas’ stubbled cheek, half on the mask and half on bare skin and strokes his thumb gently before drawing Cas into a gentle kiss. “Don’t get rid of this” Dean smiles against Cas’ lips as he carefully slips the mask from Cas’ face and sets it aside.

“I wouldn’t dream of it” Cas replies, already tugging Dean back down so the hunter’s head is pillowed on his chest. Their bare legs tangle together under the covers and smiles grace both their faces.

Dean hums in thought. “So what’s on the list for tomorrow?”

Cas remains silent for a moment and Dean can almost hear him thinking. Lazy fingers trace along Dean’s spine and the soothing sensation renders Dean nearly unconcerned that Cas is taking so long to answer. “Cas?” Dean questions, knowing that there is no way that Castiel, Angel of the Lord, has forgotten what is on the list.

Cas hums and his stroking of Dean’s back continues. “The ones I think might interest you are begging, ass worship and medical play” He purposefully leaves off watersports, knowing that Dean would have no interest partaking in that particular kink.

Dean tenses and lifts his head, turning hopeful green eyes towards Castiel. “Medical play?” He swallows hard, thoughts flying through his mind as he realizes that Cas had more than one bag when he met Dean in their bedroom earlier tonight. A quick glance towards the door confirms another, larger, bag resting on the floor. “You…you….” Dean gapes, still staring at the bag.

As if reading his mind, Castiel chuckles. “How would you like an examination from Doctor Sexy?” Dean’s breath stutters as he leans up to attack Castiel with kisses. Cas laughs. “I take it that’s a yes”

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” Dean punctuates with agreement with a kiss and his stomach flutters wildly with excitement.

“Good, because those cowboy boots were expensive” Cas chuckles and holds Dean tighter.

Dean settles back down with a happy hum, the warmth of the bed and Cas surrounding him are lulling him into such of a sleepy state. “M’glad you thought of this. I think kinktober is a good idea” Dean admits, letting his eyes slide closed.

Cas smiles and stares down his chest where Dean’s head is resting as the hunters drifts off to sleep. “Sometimes I have good ideas” He whispers, glad that Dean is excited for the month ahead.


	3. October 2: Dr. Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has made him self scarce ALL day and Dean is beginning to go stir crazy waiting to see what he has planned. Cas promised him cowboy boots and Dr. Sexy so he almost doesn't care what Castiel wants to do with him. Just as long as his Angel is wearing those boots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks explored: Medical kink featuring patient, bottom, Dean and Doctor Castiel.

“Cas!” Dean calls, his still rough voice echoing through the bunker halls. He coughs to clear his throat, still stupidly satisfied with the lingering soreness from the night before. Cas had wanted to heal him, but Dean flat out refused. He was ready to threaten withholding sex if Castiel decided to be sneaky and heal his throat anyway. “Cas!” He tries again but to avail, the Angel isn’t home. “Hey Sammy! Where’s Cas?!” He shouts across the long library when he spies his brother’s shaggy head bent over a thick tome from a bygone era.

Sam looks up with a narrow-eyed glare, clearly annoyed at the interruption. “I’m not his babysitter, Dean” He sasses, cocking his head for best effect.

Dean rolls his eyes towards his brother as he strides across the room. “He was supposed to be back by now” He drops noisily into the chair across from Sam and drums his fingers on the table top. He can feel Sam’s eyes on him and his skin prickles as if his brother can read his mind.

“You ok? Your voice sounds a little rough?” Sam asks, casual concern written across his features. Dean is the _worst_ when he gets sick and everybody knows it. Last time, Jody had to come deal with him since Dean had refused Cas’ offer to heal him before screaming both Sam and the Angel right out of the bunker. Jody doesn’t put up with his shit, so she came and put the fear of Chuck into him to make him behave. Sam does not want a repeat of that performance.

“M’fine Sammy” Dean flashes a confident grin even though he can feel the heat rising in his cheeks and the blush that goes with it will surely give him away.

Sam studies him for a moment, hazel eyes boring into Dean as if searching for the lie. Dean clears his throat and frowns at his brother before rolling his eyes once more. “Seriously Sam. I’m _fine”_ he repeats. “You find any good hunts yet?” He changes the subject, knee bouncing under the table as he drags Sam’s book away from him.

Sam huffs and tugs the nearly ancient text back from Dean’s greedy hands. “No. Just research” He tilts the book up when Dean leans over, trying to read upside down. The younger Winchester sighs deeply and shakes his head. “Why don’t you just call him? Or pray to him?”

Dean shakes his head with a huff. “And say what? I miss you or some shit like that? I’m not a fifteen-year-old girl, Sam” he glares.

Sam shakes his head with a half laugh. “I don’t think you’re being fair to fifteen-year-old girls. I’m pretty sure _they_ don’t pout and pester their brothers when they can’t find their boyfriends. They do the mature thing and _call_ them”

“Shuddup _Samantha”_ Dean mocks but fishes in his pocket for his phone anyway.

“I didn’t mean here” Sam arches a brow, effectively kicking his brother out of the library.

Dean gives a put-upon sigh but pushes himself out his chair nonetheless. He makes a point to stand at the table and find Cas’ contact in his phonebook to press dial, letting it ring loudly as he slowly ambles from the room. He barely resists turning back to stick his tongue out at Sam... he knows the sasquatch probably has something ready to throw at him if he does.

Dean puts his phone to his ear once he turns the corner, striding towards the kitchen. His phone had flashed Five O’clock at him when he had opened it to call Cas, so he figures he might as well start something or dinner if Cas is gonna make him wait. His mind has been churning all day, wondering what Cas has in mind for later. Dean knows he’s just along for the ride on this one, he’ll happily let Cas take the reins and guide them through this month of kinky sex. His trust in his Angel does nothing to deter his curiosity, however.

The phone rings in his ear, four, five, six times and he’s nearly to the kitchen before Castiel’s voice fills his ear. “Ah, Mr. Winchester. I’m so glad you called!” Dean rears his head back in confusion. The voice belongs to Castiel, he’s certain. But what the hell?

“Cas...wha?” He begins but is quickly interrupted.

“Thank you for calling to confirm your appointment with me. Eight o’clock, tonight. Correct?” Cas rumbles, sounding sultry and professional at the same time. Unless Dean is mistaken, and he most certainly isn’t, Cas has inserted a small touch of southern twang into his tone and Dean can already feel his cock stirring in his pants.

“Eight?” He mutters, mouth going dry. “Yeah. Sounds good” He nods.

“Excellent!” Cas exclaims, low and nearly a growl. “My office moved since you last saw me. I am now located in room B14, next to the armory storage”

“Right. Yeah. B14, Eight o’clock” Dean swallows thickly, trying to put together a coherent thought. “Should I bring anything?” He finally manages to croak, terrified that Cas will say yes.

“Only yourself, Dean” Cas says, softer this time. “See you then” Dean can hear the smile in that gravel rough voice and his heart stutters with the warmth blooming in his chest and the promise of what’s to come.

He hums as he cooks, having decided to take pity on Sam and make pan seared chicken breasts with a side of baked sweet potatoes and a huge pile of steamed broccoli that is mostly for Sam since Dean doesn’t plan on being in any enclosed spaces with the moose in the next day or so.

“What's the occasion?” Sam pokes his head in and visibly sniffs at the air. “Smells good” He affirms, shouldering into the large kitchen.

“Just felt like cookin something nice” Dean shrugs as he turns towards the steel countertop with the still sizzling pan of chicken.

Sam grabs plates out of the cupboard and brings them over, helping Dean fill them. “Hear from Cas?” He asks with a tone that tells Dean he already knows the answer to that question.

Dean nods, carefully sliding the chicken out of the pan and onto their plates. “Yeah” He nods, pausing as he tries to decide how to tell Sam. “We…uh…just stay away from the basement tonight. Okay?” Dean studies their plates and heat creeps into his cheeks. Telling Sam to stay away is only slightly less humiliating than having him stumble across them at a very inopportune moment.

“Why would I need to….oh god. Gross, Dean” Sam stumbles over his words as he shakes his head in disgust.

“Well, would you rather be warned to stay away or risk seeing something?” Dean crosses his arms over his chest and glares, not at all taking kindly to Sam’s reaction.

“Just…” Sam holds a hand up to Dean as he turns his head away. “Ok. I’ll stay out of the basement” He shakes his head and then nods, offering his agreement.

“Thank you” Dean bites with a frown. He turns to set the skillet to soak and tries his best to swallow his annoyance that he knows is more embarrassment than anything. He really doesn’t want to talk to his brother about his sex life, but when they practically live in each other’s pockets…what choice does he have?

They eat quietly, Dean side eyeing Sam for most of the meal; watching the younger Winchester squirm. Dean isn’t upset really, he only wants Sam to think he is. His insides jitter with nerves and he fights not to smile and give himself away. He can feel Sam sneaking glances in his direction as they eat.

 Dean steadfastly avoids the broccoli, knowing perfectly well how the cruciferous vegetable effects his digestive system. He does not want any problems with gas later. That would be _mortifying_.

Sam has no such qualms and devours nearly the entire head Dean had cooked. “Very good Dean. Thank you” He mutters, seeking eye contact with his brother that Dean refuses to allow. He’d crack if he looked up right now.

“No problem” Dean mutters, still staring at his plate.

“Dean, don’t” Sam frowns. “I’m glad you and Cas are….whatever you are” He doesn’t dare say boyfriends. Dean has made it clear how much he hates that label. “I’m so glad to see you happy for once. I just…you’re my brother…I don’t want to _know_ what you two get up to” Sam stumbles over his words awkwardly, trying to reassure Dean but failing miserably. Dean forces his growing smile into a harsh frown.

“Fine” Dean glares at the table as he pushes his chair back with a screech. He gathers his plate and turns towards the kitchen. “Since I went through all this trouble to cook, you get to clean up. I’ve got a date with Cas at eight” Dean winks and ducks through the door with a grin.

“You jerk! I thought you were mad!” Sam half yells, half laughs now that Dean has given the game away. He pushes his chair back slowly and ambles to meet Dean in the kitchen, surveying the small mess his brother had left. It really is nothing to complain about.

“I know, bitch” Dean half laughs, tipping the last of the chicken into a plastic container to save for a midnight snack. “Now this place better be spotless” He points dramatically towards Sam. “I have a date to get ready for” He smooths his hair down for effect, but the light brown locks refuse to settle and shrugs, not really caring. A shower will take care of that.

“Uh huh. Yep” Sam nods, shaking his head with a fond smile at his brother’s silly dramatics.

Dean flashes a boyish grin and tosses a clean dish towel towards his brother. “And no soap on the cast iron” He points towards Sam chest, his playful expression turning serious. “And make sure it’s all the way dry. I don’t wanna be eating rust”

Sam rolls his eyes. “I know how to take care of iron, Dean. It’s kinda part of the job” He sasses in an attempt to cover his surprise that Dean is actually going to let him touch the prized antique pan without being present to scold him if Sam dares to even look at the thing wrong. The love Dean has for that piece of cookware is quite possibly unhealthy, but Sam doesn’t bother pointing that out. Dean already knows.

“Just makin sure” Dean flashes a half grin and snags a beer from the fridge. Cas doesn’t like him drinking before sex, but he’s got nearly two hours to kill and the alcohol should be out of his system well before then. Cas will just zap the offending intoxicant from his body with a scowl if it isn’t. He might even punish Dean for his blatant disobedience. Dean’s cock twitches and he grins at that thought. Maybe he’ll have to grab a second beer.

                Maybe later.

                He heads directly for his room, eyeing the door to the basement as he forces himself to keep walking past the place he really wants to go. Cas probably isn’t even there yet. He busies himself by taking a shower and taking extra care to make himself spotless, scrubbing until his skin is flushed and nearly raw. His beer goes down quickly and smoothly in the steamy heat of the shower room and he does his absolute best to ignore the flutters of nerves running amok in his stomach.

                Cas is going to dress up like Dr. Sexy. With boots. He groans at the thought and his cock takes earnest attention. He drops his forehead against the tiled wall and slides a water slick hand over his groin, pressing at the base of his dick to try and convince his body to let him finish his shower in peace.

                “Hello Dean” A deep gravelly voice comes from nearly directly behind him and strong hands grasp his hips. Dean jumps in surprise and spins to face the Angel, nearly slipping on the smooth tile in the process.

                “Cas!” Dean exclaims with a grin, leaning forward automatically to press a deep kiss to his lover’s lips. “I wasn’t expecting to see you yet” His grin refuses to fade as he rakes his eyes over the expanse of tanned flesh on display before him. Cas must have willed his clothes away or undressed before he popped in here to join Dean.

                Cas gives Dean a soft smile. “I felt your thoughts and couldn’t resist. Are you really that excited about the boots?” Cas cocks his head, not quite willing to believe that a simple pair of shoes can turn Dean on _that_ much.

                Dean swallows hard and nods, mouth going dry as the vision of Cas wearing boots and a white lab coat, clipboard in hand as he orders Dean to sit on the exam table. He doesn’t know what Cas has in store for them, but he’s certain he will not be disappointed. Cas doesn’t seem to understand the concept of doing anything by half measures. “Yeah Cas. I am” He admits, because Cas is the one rubbing his hands over Dean’s sides, ghosting his thumbs over the ridges of Dean’s ribs and back up again. Dean wants to melt into the touch. Cas hums, quirking a smile and Dean can’t help but notice the hard line pressed against his hip, it seems that Cas is every bit as invested in this situation as Dean is.

                Of course, that is when Cas notices the newly emptied beer bottle perched on the ledge of the shower. He arches a disapproving brow. “You’ve been drinking” He frowns, tone flat and Dean cringes.

                “I wasn’t expecting to see you until eight. Would have had plenty of time to get out of my system by then” Dean blushes, trying to explain.

                “You know I don’t like when you drink. The alcohol…” Cas starts but Dean interrupts.

                “Clouds my mind. Yes. I know” Dean can’t resist rolling his eyes. They’ve been over this so many times that Dean has the entire argument memorized.

                “How can I tell if you’re ok when I can’t feel you clearly?” Cas asks and Dean knows the question is rhetorical. Sometimes their play gets a little rough, a little unconventional, and Cas is always careful to not push Dean anywhere near his limits. Cas’ expression darkens as he wraps the fingers of one hand around Dean’s now fully erect cock and squeezes almost too hard. Dean gasps and bucks into Cas’ grip but the Angel isn’t having it. Dean suddenly finds himself pinned to the cold shower wall with no chance of escape. Luckily, not a single cell in his body wants to escape. Cas’ hand roughly tugs on Dean’s erection and Dean keens in pleasure.

                “Cas” Dean gasps when the touch turns just a little too rough, pain nearly drowning out the pleasure. Cas doesn’t let up, he merely crowds into Dean’s space and buries his nose against Dean’s throat.

                “Sometimes I wonder, Dean, if you don’t push me intentionally” He growls, low against Dean’s ear. His hot breath tickling over Dean’s sensitive skin. “Do you want me to lose control with you?” He tugs harder and Dean fights not to double over with the intense pressure building low in his stomach.

                “CAS” Dean gasps, sucking in hard earned air as Cas continues to drive his senses mad. He’s going to come, soon.

                Cas ceases his relentless tugging and squeezes around the base of Dean’s cock, causing Dean to choke out a groan of protest. His balls seeks to draw up and empty but the pressure of Cas’ fingers forces his orgasm to hold off. Dean squirms against the wall behind him, pressing his hips forward to grind against any part of Cas he can reach. “No” Cas growls in Dean’s ear and the hunter stops trying to move immediately. “You will not come until I say so. You will not touch yourself. You will meet me downstairs in half an hour and you will be sober” Castiel’s tone is dark and fierce and Dean shivers to his core.

                Dean nods dumbly, in full agreement, as Cas zaps the small amount of alcohol from Dean’s body and vanishes; leaving Dean to slump against the shower wall, panting for breath. That was intense. Way more intense than normal and Dean absolutely loves it. “Damn” He shakes his head with a laugh, staring down at his still eager cock. He cuts the hot water and stands under the freezing spray, not willing to disobey his Angel’s wishes, until he’s flaccid and shivering. Fire still burns in his belly, but he now only have fifteen minutes until he’s supposed to be downstairs.

                He hurries to dry himself and slip into the jeans and green button down shirt Cas had left out for him. Dean had planned on changing into something homier, but since those clothes have been replaced by these on the hook just inside the shower room; Dean will readily assume that Cas wanted these specifically and he isn’t quite ready to push his luck…although a not so small part of him considers the idea.

"Shit" Dean startles when the timer on his watch begins to chirp from its place on the counter. The timer that he did not set. He grabs for it, struggling to see what time it is beyond the beeping alarm. “What the hell!” He gripes, pushing one button after another. “Shit” he repeats when he finally manages to press the magic combination to silence the alarm and reveal that he has five minutes before he needs to be downstairs. He runs his fingers through his hair once again, he’s dawdled too much trying to tame his hair to go choose a different wardrobe and now he needs to get moving.

His stomach trembles with excitement as he makes his way down the bunker corridors towards the door at the top of the stairs. The heavy iron antique creaks on its hinges as it opens and Dean makes short work of the stairs. Two minutes. “Shit” He bites under his breath, heartrate increasing along with the butterflies in his stomach.

He stops outside room fourteen and hesitates. Does he knock? Does he just go in? “Man up Winchester” He mutters under his breath and reaches for the handle. It’s just Cas behind the door, why should he knock?

The doorknob refuses to turn and he stares down at it, dumbfounded. He didn’t even know this door could lock! He clears his throat with a cough and lets out a sigh before lifting his hand to knock. He hears rustling from inside the room and his heart pounds in anticipation. Is Cas upset with him or was that all for show? He’s still sporting a semi front Cas’ rough treatment and he isn’t certain he can take much more anticipation without combusting.

“Good evening Mr. Winchester” The door swings open briskly to reveal Castiel dressed in jeans and boots with a fresh, white, lab coat over a black scrub shirt. A stethoscope hangs around his neck and Dean’s mouth goes completely dry at the sight. “Please come in and have a seat” Cas steps back to usher Dean inside with a sweep of his arm.

Dean’s eyes wander the expanse of what is normally a storage closet. Cas must have used his Angel mojo to clear the space and place the entire contents of an exam room inside. “We might need to keep this. Could come in handy” He points out, distracted from the cause for his being here. The exam bed and equipment could very well be useful to the lifestyle the Winchesters lead. “And you definitely need to keep those” Dean gestures to all of Cas, trying his best not to drool as all his blood rushes south.

“Perhaps” Cas concedes. “Have a seat please” He indicates the exam table in the center of the room and Dean pushes himself up onto the heavily cushioned bed. His legs dangle over the side, not quite able to touch the floor, despite his being over six feet tall, and he waits patiently with his palms pressed on the bed next to his hips. Cas gathers equipment; a pen light, a blood pressure cuff, some tongue depressors and other items he keeps hidden under a thin white cloth. Those hidden things are what Dean is the most interested in, but Cas seems intent on keeping them out of sight.

“Have you experienced any unusual pains or symptoms I should know about?” Cas questions softly, turning back to Dean as he snaps on a pair of bright purple exam gloves. “Chin up” He doesn’t wait for Dean to answer and Dean is really starting to wonder if Cas misunderstood this medical kink thing.

He still obeys, curious, but decides to try to provoke his ‘doctor’. “I, uh, I’ve been having some discomfort in my groin and my libido has been higher than it’s ever been” He says huskily, trying to sound like he’s actually speaking to a doctor but he still cringes at the way it sounds.

Cas pauses the motion of his hands, stilling them near the base of Dean’s neck and gives a gentle hum. “I see” He mutters before continuing his gentle prodding along the column of Dean’s neck, much like an actual doctor checking for swollen lymph nodes. “Any discomfort when I do this” He presses slightly firmer and Dean mumbles an easy no.

“Open wide please” Cas places a hand along Dean’s jaw and helps pry his mouth open. “I need to check for signs of damage or discomfort” He explains as he shines his pen light into Dean’s mouth. A gloved finger slides in next to the light and lays across Dean’s tongue. “How is your gag reflex?” He ponders to himself, pressing his finger back just enough for Dean to need to focus on not choking. “Mmm, very good” Cas rumbles with a smirk that promises good things to come but he doesn’t remove his fingers.

Dean shifts his hips, struggling to adjust himself inside his pants without being too obvious about doing so, but Cas hones in on the motion as if he were expecting it. He clucks his tongue and shakes his head so Dean counters by closing his lips around those fingers still in his mouth and swirling his tongue around them seductively while giving a gentle suck.

Cas’ eyes dilate and his breath hitches before he hurriedly takes his hand back. “Mr. Winchester. I must ask you to contain yourself until a proper diagnosis can be made and a treatment plan is developed” He pretends to scowl and Dean smirks proudly. “Now, please change into this gown. The rest of your exam requires you to be less…dressed” Cas hands the gown to Dean and waves his hand for Dean to stand before turning and striding from the room.

Cas isn’t even going to watch? Dean wonders, slightly disappointed as he tosses his shirts aside unbuttons his jeans to push them off his hips. He slips on the gown, slightly alarmed to find that it opens and closes at the front instead of the back like a normal gown. Isn’t this type for women? He wonders, vaguely remembering Lisa having complained about such things not holding her boobs in _at all_. He folds his clothes neatly, knowing that Cas prefers order, all the while wondering what the Angel is up to.

He sits back down on the exam table with his arms folded over his chest and legs crossed at the ankle. He feels exposed. Without Cas here this feels too real and the part of him that hates doctors, hates hospitals, starts to claw its way to the surface. _Cas?_ He sends off a quick prayer before his mind travels too far down the road to unsexy places. He closes his eyes and swallows hard, tightening his arms over his chest as he waits.

“My apologies for the delay” Cas meets Dean’s eyes with sincerity and Dean flinches a smile, already hating himself for being too weak to even sit here and wait for five minutes without starting to panic. He _knows_ this isn’t a real exam room and he has nothing to fear, but his stupid brain is another story. “Now, if you would please lie back” Cas places a calming hand on Dean’s shoulder to guide him back, outwardly ignoring Dean’s internal meltdown while still giving him the contact he needs.

Dean’s knees are still bent over the end of the table when Cas releases his shoulder to fiddle with something down there. Soon, he’s gently lifting one of Dean’s feet and spreading his knees. “Stirrups?!” Dean sits up to look, perched on his elbows while staring wide eyed at his feet placed far enough apart that he has to drop his knees together to preserve any sort of modesty. His heart races in a mix of fear and humiliation. What the hell is Cas planning?!

Cas clucks his tongue once again and presses a steady hand at the center of Dean’s chest to encourage him to lie flat. “Yes. The stirrups are necessary to your exam. Just try to relax”

Dean closes his eyes and tries to focus on how sexy Cas looks. How this is supposed to be fun. Cas must sense his discomfort because he places a gentle kiss to his lips and Dean calms instantly.

“Are you ok, Dean?” Cas whispers, suddenly not playing the doctor anymore as he stares deeply into Dean’s eyes. “We can stop if you’d like?”

Dean takes a deep breath and shakes his head no. “I’m ok. Just wasn’t expecting all this actual medical stuff” He swallows hard, eyes flitting to where his legs are still resting spreading apart in stirrups.

“Is it too much? I can change my plan if you’d like?” Cas frowns, looking nervous and doubtful.

Dean smiles at the uncertain look on Castiel’s face and he knows that Cas would never push him too hard. “No. Let’s continue. Just, touch me more. Ok? Don’t let me forget what we’re doing”

Cas nods. “I promise”

Dean breathes in Castiel’s closeness, letting the other man’s presence calm his trembling nerves. His eyes slide closed, searching for the right headspace. When they reopen, Cas smiles down at him and Dean knows everything is going to be fantastic. “Alright Doc, what’s next?” Dean offers a confident smile as Cas rests a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m going to run my hands over your chest and abdomen to check for any causes for concern, then I will perform a prostate exam” Cas explains and Dean’s cock gives an interested twitch. A prostate exam should _not_ sound sexy, but it’s Cas’ fingers in question and Dean is fairly certain his body has been conditioned to excite at even the thought of Castiel touching him.

Dean nods his agreement and Cas unties the strings holding the flimsy gown closed. The fabric falls away readily, and Dean is laying there entirely exposed. Cas doesn’t give him time to consider his predicament. He immediately begins to touch and press along Dean’s collar bone, paying particular attention to the spot at the base of his throat that he knows sends little jolts straight to Dean’s cock. His smooth hands glide down the sides of Dean’s ribs, the touch too firm to tickle, before backtracking and circling Dean’s nipples. Dean gasps and arches slightly at the touch to the dusky flesh and Cas’ fingers pinch and twist the sensitive buds. Dean knows without looking that he’s hard once more, those are his lover’s hands touching him once again and he’s fully on board with this.

All too soon, those hands are traveling south; gently prodding at Dean’s belly and pulling a tickled laugh from Dean.

Dean looks down his body, yep, his cock is standing at full attention; exposed and unashamed…but more importantly, a smile tugs at Cas’ lips as Dean flinches and writhes under his touch. Dean drops his head back with a smile. “Hey!” He laughs at Cas prods a particularly ticklish spot and he swats the Angels hand away.

Cas clears his throat. “Mr. Winchester. I cannot complete my exam if you push me away” He forces a frown but Dean can see the laughing twinkle in his deep blues eyes.

“Sorry Doctor” Dean forces himself to settle, determined to be better. He drops his head back and closes his eyes when Castiel’s hands return. Dean moans quietly as those nimble fingers press all around the base of Dean’s cock and a hand squeezes at his balls but his dick remains untouched.

“I need you to scoot down” Cas removes his hands and taps Dean’s knee. Dean obeys, scooting down until his ass feels as if he’ll fall right off the table if he goes any further. “Just a little bit more” Cas directs, resting a hand on Dean’s thigh.

Dean gives one more scoot and swallows hard, real fear of falling off the table starting to crawl up into his chest. “Perfect” Cas’ deep voice rumbles and Dean relaxes slightly. “Now, I need to examine your prostate. Relax for a moment while I get everything ready” He pats Dean’s knee once more before turning away.

Dean can hear the rustling of Cas’ lab coat and the quiet clatter of tools. The snick of a lube cap only serves to excite Dean and his cock gives an interested twitch. He resists looking, half afraid and half wanting the surprise. His body is entirely on board with this now, the slight humiliation of being trussed up like this gives him a slight thrill that he wasn’t expecting when he walked in the room and saw what Cas had done. He shifts his position slightly, once again trying to adjust his cock without touching and gentle slap to his thigh reminds him to stay still. Dean groans in half-hearted complaint at the reprimand but stops trying to move.

“I need you to open your legs now. Drop your knees to the side, just relax” Cas guides Dean’s knees apart until he’s lying fully exposed with nothing left to hide. His cheeks flush hot in embarrassment from the position but Castiel’s steady touch stoking down the inside of his thighs remind him that Cas is the only one seeing him like this. Cas _wants_ to see him like this. “Perfect” Cas mutters, sounding slightly breathless. “This might be a little cold” Cas warns just before a lubed finger touches to Dean’s tightly puckered hole and presses ever so lightly.

Dean jumps and hisses at the contact. Yes. That is cold. He shivers from both the chill and the excitement as he lifts his head to look. His dick is heavy and flushed, leaking precome against the flat of his stomach and Castiel is perched on a chair between Dean’s spread legs looking if he wants to dive right in and make a meal of Dean. This should be weird, but tension coils low in Dean’s belly at the sight of Cas’ slightly parted lips and awed expression as his finger continues to gently circle Dean’s hole. Castiel’s eyes are wide and Dean can see how this is affecting the Angel just as much as it is Dean. He drops his head back with a groan when the fingertip finally breaches him and Cas slides in to the hilt.

“Very good” Cas mutters, twisting the finger inside Dean and seeking out the small gland. Dean shudders at the feeling, wanting more almost immediately. Dean jumps and seeks to push back on Cas’ finger when that single finger finally makes contact with the intended target. Cas presses and rubs, tormenting Dean as his cock leaks steadily. “Hmm. I can’t seem to get a good feel of it. I need to add another finger” Cas frowns and Dean nods in full agreement despite Cas not being able to see.

Cas pulls his hand back and adds a second finger, twisting and scissoring his way back to Dean’s prostate where begin pressing and rubbing in circles against the sensitive little bump. Dean shivers and struggles to hold still, breath coming in ragged gasps as Cas works his prostate, hard.

Cas hums in unhappiness once again and draws his hand back, eliciting a needy groan from Dean. “Please, doc” Dean manages to croak.

Cas slips back inside Dean’s ass with three fingers this time, quickly returning to Dean’s prostate to resume punishing the small gland. Dean gasps and jerks with each press and moans with each rub, completely forgetting his initial discomfort with being spread wide like a thanksgiving buffet. All he wants is more. The heat in his belly travels into his cock, the pressure building and threatening to explode into the most wonderful orgasm.

Cas stops. “I really need you to contain yourself” The frown in his voice is evident and his fingers withdraw, leaving Dean on the brink of orgasm and feeling far too empty. Dean groans in protests at the sudden emptiness. “Your prostate seems very healthy and shows an excellent level of sensitivity. But, it appears your body protests being left empty. I have a solution for that if you are amenable” Castiel speaks and Dean whines his disappointment that Cas seems to be done fingering him.

Cas chuckles darkly. “I take it that’s a yes” his fingers tease around Dean’s opening but refuse to dip inside.

“Yes” Dean groans, clenching his eyes tightly at the loss of his near orgasm. “Need you”

Cas chuckles once more and Dean hears the snick of the lube cap once again. Dean shifts his hips in anticipation but startles when the touch to his ass is most definitely _not_ Castiel’s cock. “Cas?” He asks in question, pushing himself onto his elbows.

“Your exam is not over yet, but this ought to keep your greedy ass occupied until a proper treatment plan can be developed” Cas meets his eyes and holds up a thick black plug. Dean’s eyes widen at the sight of the toy, something they haven’t played with before, and he swallows hard before nodding his agreement. Cas gives him a soft smile and touches the narrow end of the plug to Dean’s opening. “Now lie back down” Cas instructs gently as he carefully works the plug inside. Dean gasps at the intrusion, feeling like the steady widening of the shaft is splitting him open and filling him almost as well as Cas. Finally, the plug pops into place, fully seated in Dean’s ass as pressing lightly against his prostate. Dean keens in pleasure at the sensation and yelps when Cas gives the base a firm lap, causing the plug to press firmer against the sensitive nub of tissue deep inside him.

“Fuck, Cas” Dean gasps when Cas taps again, legs straining against the stirrups.

“That fills you up nicely” Dean can hear the smile in Castiel’s voice. “Now, I need to check your reflexes”

Cas’ fingers find Dean’s nipples quickly, giving each of them a harsh flick that causes Dean to cry out and arch off the table. Cas hums with approval and bends down to take one nipple between his teeth. Dean’s fingers quickly bury themselves in that mess hair, holding the other man in place as he nips and sucks at the sensitive bud while pinch the other between his fingers. The harsh teasing of his nipples and fullness of the plug in his ass have Dean’s cock twitching and leaking steadily against his belly. Dean keens with need, a wordless plea for Cas to touch where Dean wants him most.

Cas draws back with a pleased rumble coming from his throat as his fingers travel south. He takes Dean’s cock in hand and gives the base a firm squeeze. “Caaassss” Dean whines, arching into the touch, hands still blindly searching for his Angel. Cas releases for a moment and moves back to between Dean’s spread legs.

“Your reflexes appear to be healthy, but your persistent erection concerns me. I believe I can solve your problem with either my hands” Cas pauses to give Dean’s cocks a quick tug “Or, my cock” His other hand twists the plug in Dean’s ass to make his intentions clear.

“Fuck” Dean gasps at the pleasure of the dueling sensations. “Please, Doc. Fuck me” Dean whines, needing to feel Cas deep inside him.

“As you wish Mr. Winchester” Cas voice trembles as if he’s barely holding himself together, looking at Dean spread bare before him with only the thin hospital gown clinging to his patient’s strong shoulders. He grips Dean’s hips and tugs him ever closer to the edge of the table and he tightens thick straps across Dean’s ankles to hold him exactly where Cas wants him. “Mustn’t have you shifting out of place” Cas explains when Dean raises his head questioningly.

Dean wriggles his ass in invitation and Cas gives the plug one more firm tap that has Dean gasping for breath. He drops his head back to stare at the ceiling and swallows thickly, willing his heartrate to slow and his dick to calm the fuck down for a minute. The exam table begins to rise and Dean’s head snaps back up to see what Cas is doing. Cas pats his thigh comfortingly and Dean gives over his trust to the Angel. Cas will take care of him, Dean doesn’t need to worry.

The sounds of fabric rustling and a zipper descending catch Dean’s attention and he shifts in excited anticipation. Strong fingers twist the plug in his ass, slowly pressing in before drawing forward and back over and over again as Cas works the plug free.

Dean feels miserably empty and he whines his protest and wiggles his hips, urging Cas on. He can’t move his legs, but he can use them as leverage so he does; shifting until his ass starts to hang over the edge of the exam table.

Cas chuckles. “Patience, Mr. Winchester” He chides as he pulls his cock free from his pants and slicks it up. He lines up with Dean’s hole, now at the perfect height and angle as he touches the tip of his dick to the loosened pucker of Dean’s ass.

Dean pushes towards him, encouraging Cas to move forward, and Cas does. He slides home in one push, Dean being plenty ready from the teasing prostate massage and plug. Dean gasp and whines at the slight stretch as his body opens around the intrusion and the blissful feeling of fulness floods his senses. Cas doesn’t give Dean time to adjust, he simply begins sliding in and out of Dean’s ass at a slow and steady space.

Dean gasps and moans beneath him, urging Cas on with breathy pleas. Cas wraps his strong hands around Dean’s hips to hold him more securely as he fucks in and out of Dean’s hole. “So perfect Dean” Cas gasps as he snaps his hips forward to bury himself deep inside his lover. “Can you come from just this? Or do you want my hand too?” He asks, ever considerate.

Dean keens at the feeling of his lower body restrained into being still, the smooth glide of Cas moving inside of him. His balls already feel tight, sharp pressure building in the base of his cock. He’s been on edge for too long, it won’t take much to push him over. “This. Just. This” He whimpers when Cas picks up speed and his hips begin to lose their steady rhythm.

“Come for me, Dean” Cas says, more of a plea than an order as he grinds against Dean’s ass, buried to the hilt. Dean can feel how close Cas is and how the Angel is forcing himself to hold back.

“Fuck me, Cas” Dean demands. “Want to feel you” His dick twitches, so close, he just needs Cas to keep moving.

Cas angles his hips slightly and draws back. When he snaps his hips forward, electricity shoots through Dean as his prostate is struck over and over again.

“Cas!” Dean cries out at the intensity, but Cas doesn’t stop the quick pumping of his hips. Dean throws his head back, baring his throat as he chokes down his whimpers and cries. The pressure in his cock explodes outwards under Castiel’s persistent assault and white spots dance in his vision as hot streaks of come paint his belly. He trembles, Cas not slowing or changing his angle and his orgasm continues.

Dean whimpers and Cas shifts his angle away from the overworked gland as he pounds into Dean with abandon, taking his pleasure before Dean becomes too sensitive. “Dean!” He cries, voice wrecked as he grinds his erupting cock deep into Dean’s ass; letting the aftershocks of Dean’s orgasm milk him dry.

Cas leans forward, draping himself over Dean and panting for breath, still buried inside the other man.

“Fuck Cas” Dean croaks, wonder coloring his tone before cracking into a happy laugh.

“Good?” Cas lifts his gaze to meet Dean’s, seeking approval.

“Very” Dean smiles as Cas straightens and slips free before quickly unbuckling Dean’s legs.

Dean pulls his legs free with a groan and scoots over to make a space next to himself for Cas.

 “Let's go back to your room” Cas smiles down at Dean and the offered space before reaching a hand for his hunter.

Dean blinks and they’re suddenly laid out on a soft memory foam mattress, Cas snuggling close. Somewhere along the way, Cas shed his lab coat and boots and Dean can feel the soft denim of jeans rubbing against his bare legs and the cotton of Cas’ black scrub top against his chest. “Our room, Cas. Our room” Dean mutters sleepily, pulling Cas closer.

Cas grins into Dean’s hair. “Thank you” he mumbles against the soft locks tickling his nose before pressing a gentle kiss to Dean’s temple.

Dean smiles, satisfied exhaustion pulling at him already. He doesn’t bother fighting against his sleepiness, not when he’s safely wrapped in Castiel’s arms. Everything is as it should be.


	4. October 3: Demon Dean revisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has finally worked up the nerve to ask Dean to play out one of his darkest fantasies. Dean resisted at first, not wanting to revisit his days as a demon...but Castiel can be very convincing.
> 
> Read the beginning notes for a slight warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Knife play, edge play, bondage, submission. 
> 
> I will warn on this one for most of the chapter being very akin to torture and borderline rape fantasy. It's all pretend, planned out and entirely consensual, and I think I made that clear...BUT if you're sensitive then consider yourself warned.

“You sure you want this, Cas?” Dean looks hesitantly at the bound and blindfolded Angel. He holds the ball gag in his hand and the noise cancelling headphone rest on the table to the side, waiting for Cas’ affirmation. When Cas had brought up the subject this morning, Dean had balked. He had no desire to do anything to Cas that might bring him harm. 

Cas had begged though, begged Dean to bind him in the Enochian handcuffs inside the warded basement room designed to hold an Angel prisoner. Right now, Cas is as close to human as he can be without losing his grace and Dean hesitates applying the final items to render Cas cut off from the world and helpless to resist the scene he and Dean had carefully discussed.

“Yes, Dean. Please” Cas rasps, turning his head towards the direction of Dean’s voice.

“Ok Cas. Here’s the ball” Dean slips the squeaky dog toy into Castiel’s waiting hand. “What are your signals?” Dean swallows hard, breath hitching at the fine tremble in Castiel’s grip.

“One squeak for good. Two for slow down and rapid fire for stop” Cas repeats what they had agreed on. “Please Dean” Cas begs, mouth parting slightly in excitement.

“Ok. I’m going to gag you now, you won’t be able to speak. Then the headphones will go on. Are you sure about everything?” Dean asks one final time, not accustomed to being the dominate one in this relationship. Cas’ Angel blade lays glinting on the table in front of them, along with several other blades. Dean could actually hurt Cas here and the sigils and Enochian cuffs would prevent him from being able to heal.

Cas opens his mouth wide and Dean glances down to see the Angel’s cock already hard in his pants. He smiles at the sight, seeing the evidence of Castiel’s enthusiasm for this situation. Deprived of his senses, Cas wants Dean to dominate and tease him to reduce his world to this room, right now. 

Dean must hesitate a beat too long because Cas frowns and gives the ball one, loud, squeak. Dean chuckles. “All right, all right. Open up baby” Dean lets the endearment slip, needing the small comfort to settle his own nerves as well as to reassure Cas.

When Cas had explained to him that on the rare occasions the Angel actually slept, he would sometimes dream of when Dean was a demon; Dean had backed away quickly. And when Cas had explained that in those dreams, he was at the mercy of the Demon version of Dean while Dean held him down with an Angel blade pressed to his throat; Dean had been horrified. Not because Cas fantasized about being a demon’s plaything, but because if he and Cas had been together then, like they are now, he certainly would have taken advantage of his Angel and the thought of doing that to Cas sickens him. Cas was adamant that he didn’t really want to be hurt by Dean, not for real, but the thought of voluntarily being powerless is exciting. Cas had told him how those dreams of Demon Dean taking away his senses and control would have him waking hard and aching, Dean had cocked a brow and considered. 

Cas wants this. Cas has dreamed of this and he trusts Dean enough to surrender everything to him. The power Cas is giving him is heady and the sight of those pink lips closing around the ball gag sends shockwaves straight to Dean’s cock.

Dean picks up the headphones and turn the noise cancelling feature on before placing them snugly over Cas’ ears, plunging the Angel into silence. He lets out a deep breath then, when Cas can no longer hear his nervousness escape. Dean runs his hands lightly down Castiel’s arm, watching the man jump and shiver at the sudden contact. Dean smiles, trying to channel what little remains of the Demon version of himself to satisfy his lover.

He picks up a small knife, not more than a few inches long, and drags the tip along Cas’ clothed thigh and he can hear Cas groan around the gag. Dean presses a little harder, fraying the fine fibers of the old slacks he wore for this occasion. Dean is dressed in that damn red button down again, at Cas’ request of course, and a pair of boot cut jeans he hasn’t worn in years. 

“You want this so bad, huh Angel?” Dean drags the knife over the line of Cas’ cock, pressing hard enough for Cas to whimper around the gag. He smirks and trades the knife for a larger one, intent of slicing Cas’ shirt from his body.

The fabric tears easily around the sharp edge of the knife and Cas shudders as the cold air hits his skin. Dean tears the rest of thin shirt from Cas’ shoulders, probably causing some discomfort but Cas holds the ball firmly, no sign of squeezing. “I feel like an asshole here, baby. I don’t want to hurt you” Dean mutters, knowing Cas can’t hear him, while eyeing Cas’ bare chest with interest.

Cas heaves deep breaths through his nose and test his bindings as Dean drags the tip of the knife across a nipple and Dean freezes, eyes darting to the ball held firmly in Castiel’s grasp. 

Cas knows Dean too well and gives the ball one, solid squeak, urging his lover onward. Dean sucks in a deep breath and nods before continuing. He cuts at Castiel’s waistband next, carefully avoiding tender flesh as he splits the fabric. Castiel’s cock is eager, aiding Dean in pushing the cloth away from Cas’ groin. His underwear goes next and Cas’ dick bobs free, swollen and reddening as precome beads at the tip. Dean licks his lips at the sight and smirks at the knife in his hand.

Cas squeals around the gag in his mouth when Dean draws the pointed tip of the blade down the length of the Angel’s dick, circling down to brush over his balls. 

One squeak. Dean’s own dick comes to life in his pants, slowly swelling at the sight of Castiel’s willing submission and unbridled trust. He unzips his pants and reaches a hand inside to jack himself a few times, simply watching Cas twitch and wait for more in his dark and silent world.

He reaches for the Angel blade next. Cas will know this one by touch and it is the one Dean had the most reservation about. Dean takes a steadying breath and drags the edge of the blade across the side of Castiel’s throat before drawing a line down the Angel’s chest, leaving a thin trail of red welling in the shallow scratch. Cas shivers and groans, spittle beginning to leak out from around his gag and his cock twitches against his thigh. Dean’s breath hitches at the sight of Castiel’s obvious enjoyment

Dean drags the Angel blade across Castiel’s inner thighs and Cas jerks when the touch approaches his sensitive cock and balls. He holds the knife still against the pale flesh, waiting for Castiel to settle. The Angel’s hard intakes of breath through his nose sound loud in the quiet room, as do his needy whines around the gag in his mouth. After a moment, Dean teases the point of the angel blade at the slit of Cas’ cock, collecting a bead of precome as his heart hammers in his chest. The sight and the thrill of doing this has Dean’s cock straining for attention.  Cas screams around his gag and struggles but the ropes hold him firmly in place, his grace too suppressed to break free. Dean pauses with the blade lightly touching Cas’ thigh next to his cock, waiting for the Angel to make his decision.

Tears seep out from underneath Castiel’s blindfold but a single squeak of the ball follows. Castiel’s complete submission is a reflection of the trust he holds for Dean, even if a knife slipped or Cas jerked the wrong way; the Angel could be seriously injured. But Cas trusts Dean not to let that happen and the hunter has no intention of letting his Angel down. Dean tangles his fingers in Castiel's hair and jerks his head back roughly, moving around to behind the bound Angel. “You’re loving this aren’t you” He growls into the side of the headphones, knowing Cas won’t be able to hear him but needing to speak the words. 

Castiel can feel the wet trail of crimson welling in the shallow scratch on his stomach and he gives a full body shiver. His grace burns with the touch of the special blade and he knows his life truly is in Dean’s hands. His heart hammers in his chest and the warding of the room tugs at his deepest essence, twisting and forcing his grace so deep inside that he can barely reach for it. The Demon version of Dean wouldn’t have hesitated to bend Cas to his will in this state, and Cas wishes for nothing more than for his Dean to do the same.

Dean follows the wet trail left behind by Castiel’s tears with the tip of the blade before dragging the sharp point across the Angel’s lips. Cas trembles in his bindings, unable to see or hear what Dean is doing and unable to speak. Dean wants to hear his Angel scream.

The sharp blade easily slices through the thin leather strap of the ball gag and Cas spits it onto the floor. “Dean” He gasps, his voice fractured with want. Dean tugs his hair harder, wrenching Cas’ head back and drawing the Angel into a messy kiss.

Their tongues move together, Castiel giving as much as he can while Dean rests the flat of the blade across his throat. Dean gives himself over to the kiss, relishing the searing heat and carnal approval he can feel in the dance of Castiel’s tongue against his own. He pulls the blade away and Cas whines when the sharp threat is removed. “Patience, Angel” Dean mutters, forgetting for a moment that Cas cannot hear him. He touches two fingers to Castiel’s lips and Cas takes them in readily, sucking and swirling his tongue around the rough digits.

Cas hums his pleasure, stale rubber taste of the gag replaced by the clean and barely there taste of Dean’s fingers. Dean untangles his fingers from Cas’ hair but the Angel doesn’t move, wanting to savor every touch Dean is willing to give him. 

Dean withdraws his fingers and steps around to Castiel’s front, kneeling between the other man’s splayed knees. Cas gasps when strong fingers wrap around his cock and squeeze almost painfully. “Dean!” He grinds out the word and wiggles against the ropes. He wants more and less at the same time, the darkness brought by the blindfold and silence from headphones leaves every sensation heightened and just the right side of terrifying.

Dean takes the head of Castiel’s cock into his mouth and gives a violent suck that turns into a sharp nip, only pulling back when Cas cries out. Castiel wanted a small amount of pain, and the longer this goes on, the more comfortable Dean is giving it to him. “Please” Cas’ whimper escalates into a shriek when Dean drags his teeth over his sensitive cock. 

Dean’s eyes watch Cas’ expression carefully for signs of displeasure, but he finds none and deems this safe to continue. He tightens his lips and hums loudly, knowing Cas can’t hear him but he will certainly be able to feel the vibrations. He reaches up to pinch and tug as Cas’ nipples and the man arches into the touch while Dean’s cock demands attention.

Dean pulls off Cas with an audible pop and ignores his protesting knees when he pushes to his feet. The man bound in front of him is captivating and Dean can feel the dark abandon that had consumed him as a Demon creeping forward just enough to savor what Castiel is giving him.

Cas is drawing in ragged breaths and visibly trembling as Dean undoes the ropes binding Cas to the chair. The darker haired man doesn’t move despite freedom being available for his taking and Dean takes a deep breath. Time to bring sound back to Castiel’s world. He braces himself for the aggression that Cas had meekly asked for but Dean cannot deny the thrill that shoots through his veins at unleashing the part of him that he normally keeps tightly tethered.

He rips off the headphones and casts them aside, shattering them against the concrete wall, before dragging Cas to his feet with a growl. His dick throbs in his jeans, begging for release at the sight of his lover trusting him so completely. Castiel stumbles and squeaks in surprise at the roughness of Dean’s touch. Dean grabs the closest knife and holds it against Cas’ bare throat “You will do as you’re told” He growls into Castiel’s ear and a full body shiver passes through Cas as he stands in place. Dean rips the tatters of clothing from Cas’ back while holding the knife steady against his pulse point.

“I’m going to fuck you Angel” Dean growls, forcing his voice to be rough and demanding. “And you’re going to look at me while I do it”

Cas nods dumbly as much as he can without jostling the knife at his throat and Dean rips his blindfold off. Cas squints against the dim light of the room as he seeks out Dean’s eyes. He lets out an audible gasp when he takes in Dean’s expression and black eyes. He had nearly forgotten the contacts he had bought for Dean and for a brief second he struggles, his lifelong instincts kicking in when confronted with the black eyes of a demon. The knife at his throat is replaced with Dean’s firm grip and Dean bares his teeth in a snarl. Dean squeezes, nearly cutting off Cas’ air and Cas gasps for breath, eyes widening as he’s backed against a wall. His cuffed hands claw at Dean’s, trying to dislodge the iron grip. His weakened state is no match for Dean and the hunter easily drags his hands overhead to clip the Enochian cuffs into chains dangling high above.

“Fuck. Dean” Cas gasps, eyes raking over his demon lover. Dean smirks as he takes his time devouring Castiel’s nude form with his blackened eyes.

“Hmmm, that’s kinda the point” Dean’s voice is full of careless bravado, as if Castiel is nothing more than a piece of meat for him to play with. “You are mine, Castiel” He growls and crowds Cas into the cold wall at his back.

Chill bumps break out across Castiel’s skin as Dean allows him no escape from the cold concrete. “Mine” Dean growls, low and menacing with bared teeth as he bites down on the juncture of Cas’ neck and shoulder; not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to leave a mark.

“Yours” Cas gasps, hips bucking against the rough denim of Dean’s jeans. Dean chuckles lowly in his ear, hot breath ghosting over his skin. “Please” Cas whines.

“As you wish” Dean gives Cas a lopsided grin as he steps back to kick off his boots and shove his jeans down his hips. He takes an extra second to strip off his socks because he would just feel weird if he didn’t and his bare toes flex against the cold concrete of the basement floor. His cock doesn’t seem to mind the cool air, it stands at attention; red and swollen from being made to wait for so long and Cas eyes him hungrily. Dean straightens his spine, standing that much taller as he strides towards Castiel, trying to maintain the image of a demon determined to ruin Castiel. His hand cups Cas’ jaw to draw him into another messy and possessive kiss that leaves them both panting and vibrating with need.

Without a word, Dean hitches Cas’ thigh underneath one of his arms and plunges two dry fingers inside the Angel. Cas gasps and struggles, crying out at the sudden stretch and friction. Dean twists and scissors those fingers, trying to convince Castiel’s muscles to relax.

“Please, Dean” Cas whimpers, pushing back into Dean’s fingers.

“Please what?” Dean cocks a brow and he drags Cas towards him by the grip he holds on the man’s thigh.

“Please fuck me” Cas’ voice is rough and ragged, high and desperate. His cock is nearly purple from wanting for so long and he does everything he can to press himself closer to Dean. 

Dean blinks at him, considering. The black of his contacts makes the room seem dimmer and they mute the blue of Castiel’s eyes. In short, he doesn’t like them but Cas can’t seem to take his eyes off his demon black eyes. Dean flashes a grin and strokes his cock, drinking in the sight of Cas strung out in front of him. Helpless and trusting.

That helplessness makes his decision for him and he turns from Castiel and rummages through his jeans pocket for the small packet of lube he stashed there. He isn’t taking Cas dry. He refuses. Cas remains silent while Dean quickly lubes himself up but doesn’t let Cas see what he’s doing. If Cas can’t guess, then he isn’t paying attention.

Cas doesn’t protest the slight change in plans, and when Dean turns around he arches towards the other man. “Please. Need you” Cas mutters, begging in a way that makes Dean’s stomach swoop with need.

“Gonna fuck you good, Angel” Dean rumbles, not willing to say the cruel things about Cas wanting this that he would have as a Demon. He hitches Cas’ thigh up again roughly and lines himself up, intending to take Cas hard and fast.

Cas keens as the head of Dean’s dick breaches him, the stretch just this side of too much and the burn of so little prep making every nerve ending hyper aware. Dean slides in smoothly, all the way to the hilt in one slow thrust. Dean’s black eyes are inches from Castiel’s blue ones and Cas’ breath hitches at the sight, wanting both more and less at the same time. 

Dean waits, fully seated for moment as he catches his breath. His eyes slide closed and he buries his nose in the column of Castiel’s throat, letting his hammering heart slow before continuing. Using his free hand, he urges Cas’ other leg up to wrap around his waist so he can take some of the Angel’s weight. Just because he’ll heal once he’s out of this room without the Enochian cuffs, doesn’t mean Dean wants him hurting right now. Warmth bubbles in his chest at the way Cas shivers against him, moaning his name and thrusting his hips towards Dean in tiny circles.

Dean’s arms grips Cas’ hips and Cas’ strong legs hold onto Dean tightly as he draws back sharply before slamming forward, pulling Cas’ to meet him. The smooth drag of his erection against Castiel’s inner walls at this angle is like nothing Dean has ever felt. His muscles strain and bulge to hold the weakened Angel’s weight but the look of pure bliss on Castiel’s face is worth every bit of the discomfort.

A groan is punched from Cas’ lungs and his head drops back against the concrete wall with a dull thud. Dean growls low in his throat and continues to pound in and out of his lover. The tight heat around Dean’s cock is threatening to send him over the edge embarrassingly fast and he slams down on the feeling, determined to make Cas come first.

“Come on Cas” Dean pants, moving one hand to form a loose grip around Cas’ dick. He strokes his Angel lightly, in time with his thrusts. “Let go for me” He nuzzles into the side of Cas’ throat, licking at the thin sheen of sweat before lightly pressing with his teeth. 

“Dean!” Cas arches into him, arms trembling in their bindings as he struggles to hold himself up and not make Dean take all his weight. “I’m gonna....gonna” He screams as his cock erupts, painting his and Dean’s bellies with his hot release as Dean keeps moving inside him.

“Shit. Cas” Dean stutters, Cas’ ass clenching around him sends Dean’s orgasm crashing through him and he pulls his Angel closer, thrusting gently through the aftershocks as he pumps his load deep in Cas’ ass.

Cas remains pinned between Dean and the cool wall behind him as sweat beads along his brow. “Dean” He croaks, tipping his forehead to lean against his lover’s as he tugs at the chains holding him aloft; ready to be let down. The sigils and cuffs are dragging at his grace and he’s just so  _tired_.

“Let's get you down” Dean mumbles, forcing himself to loosen his hold and step back. They both groan as Dean’s dick slips free and slaps wetly against the seam of his thight. He doesn’t bother with finding his clothes, being more focused on uncuffing Cas and getting him away from the sigils draining his strength. 

The cuffs unhook easily from the chains and Cas slumps against Dean as he guides his Angel back to the chair he had started in. Cas plops down with a groan, the ache in his ass protesting the hard wood underneath him but Dean makes short work of the cuffs after retrieving the key from his jeans pocket and Cas mumbles his thanks. “Come on baby, just another minute” Dean grabs the spare set of sweats he had brought and finagles Cas into them before leaving him to slip back into his jeans. He doesn’t bother with his shirt, he can come back to clean up later. Right now, he needs to get Cas to bed. 

He hauls Cas to his feet, taking the Angels weight without protest. “You alright, Cas?” He asks softly, stroking fingers through Cas’ sweaty hair.

Cas nods and tightens his hold on Dean. “Perfect” He mumbles sleepily despite trying to force himself awake.

The bolt slides easily from the lock and Dean leads them through the basement corridors and up the staircase before Cas’ grace begins to recover from his ordeal.

“Cas!” Sam’s surprised and concerned voice calls to them both just as Dean rounds the last corner before arriving at their room. Sam stares at their bare chests and his features go from concerned to angry when he eyes the red welts around Castiel’s wrists and the streak of dried blood on his chest from the already healed scratch.

“He’s fine, Sam. Don’t worry” Dean turns his head to meet his brother’s gaze and Sam’s eyes blow wide in shock before reaching for his gun.

“Get away from him!” Sam shouts, voice hard and eyes harder as he aims his pistol. 

“What the hell, Sam?!” Dean shouts back, spinning to shield Cas from his newly insane brother.

“Sam, stop!” Cas tries to demand but his voice falls weak and too easily ignored. “Eyes. Dean” Cas mutters, quickly realizing what Dean had forgotten.

“Shit” Dean bites, blinking at his Angel. He was so worried about taking care of Cas that he forgot he was sporting Demon eyes. “Sam. They’re just contacts. I’m me. I swear” He holds a hand out to his brother slowly as Cas tries and takes more of his own weight. 

Sam stares, breathing hard, terrified gaze darting between Cas and Dean. “What is going on here” He barks, not quite believing Dean’s words.

“Just. Give me a second” Dean pleads as he reaches a hand to pry one of the contacts from his eye. “See” He holds the black disc out for Sam to see and blinks the dryness from his eye now that the blasted thing is gone. He quickly gives his other eye the same treatment. “It’s just me Sam”

“Then why is Cas hurt?” Sam demands, voice still hard.

“I’m fine, Sam” Castiel defends, turning towards the younger Winchester.

“Bullshit” Sam spits, glaring at his brother. “What did you do to him!?” Sam’s nostrils flare with frustrated anger. The glare he levels at Dean screams a promise so much pain that Dean might not survive if he ruins the good thing he has with Cas.

“I asked him to, Sam. We’re doing...a thing” Cas frowns, shaking his head and looking at Dean who is hanging his head in shame. “Dean. Let's go to bed” Cas runs a hand up and down the hunter's arm. “Dean gave me exactly what I wanted, what I had  _begged_  him for. Please don’t seek to make either one of us feel guilty for seeking mutual pleasure” Cas levels Sam with a glare and the younger Winchester swallows hard, slipping his gun back into his waistband with a look only a horrified little brother can perfect.

Sam nods with a frown. “Sorry...I just...the eyes” He shakes his head. He had not wanted that mental image, thank you very much.

“I get it Sammy. Black eyes are a bad sign” Dean flinches a smile and squeezes when Cas’ tangles their fingers together. “Just, please don’t be a dick about this. Ok?”

“Yeah. Sure, Dean. I’m sorry for overreacting. Get some rest, you look like you need it” Sam’s tone is soft and contrite, if not still confused. He turns and nearly runs away, surely putting the puzzle pieces together of what his brother and best friend were up to. 

“You sure you’re Ok Cas?” Dean turns his green eyes to Cas, searching his expression for signs of regret or discomfort.

“Never better” Cas smiles fondly and squeezes Dean's hand. “Let go to bed. I’m really tired” He yawns to drive the point home. “Hold me?”

“Yeah, Cas. Yeah” Dean smiles back, meeting Castiel’s bright eyes without shame. He made Cas happy, that’s all that matters. “Always”


	5. October 4: Convincing Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean struggles with the day's kink options and Castiel goes to new measures to try and make his hunter understand the depth of his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks explored: Mirror Sex, Spanking, Praise.
> 
> No warnings apply other than be prepared for tooth-rotting sweetness and a bit of Dean's terrible self-worth issues.

“You’re incredible, Dean” Cas caresses Dean’s chest, pressing close behind the other man. Dean shudders at the touch and struggles to keep his eyes forward.

                “Cas, this is weird” Dean complains, eyeing his reflection with suspicion. His bare chest is on display and Cas is right behind him, equally bare. He shifts with discomfort, feeling far too exposed with his reflection staring back at him.

                “Please, Dean” Cas hugs him from behind. “I wish you could see yourself as I see you” He rests his chin on Dean’s shoulder and stares at the pair of them in the mirror. “Maybe I can convince you?”

                Dean leans his head against Cas’, dropping his gaze to his lap. “What are you thinking?” He questions, mind racing through the day’s kink list. They already agreed to no spit roasting, not wanting to bring anyone else into their relationship, even for a night. Neither of them finds crying to be sexy, so that leaves spanking and mirror sex. The new mirrors in their shared room are a testament to how well that isn’t working for Dean right now. He feels like he’s being watched, and that’s just strange.

                Cas hums, thinking. “I want you to get on your hands and knees for me. Facing that mirror” Cas’ low voice rumbles as his fingers travel to circle Dean’s nipples.

                “Are you going to spank me?” Dean’s stomach swoops, a surprising amount of heat pooling in his gut at the prospect of Cas turning his ass red.

                Cas leans his head forward before lightly biting at the meat of Dean’s shoulder. “Maybe” He hums. “You have always struggled to believe you deserve good things, Dean Winchester” Cas continues his teasing of Dean’s nipples and Dean relaxes against his Angel. “You have the most beautiful soul I have ever seen. Even fresh out of Hell, you were beautiful. Your light called to me like silver to a Raven. From the moment I gripped you tight, I belonged to you” He whispers into Dean’s ear while running his hands lightly over Dean’s torso, wishing with all his grace that he could convince Dean of the truth to his words.

                “Cas” Dean protests, twisting his head to look at Cas face to face instead of in the mirror.

                Cas can feel the unease still simmering in his lover from yesterday. Dean had performed perfectly, and he likely would have been fine if they hadn’t run into Sam in the hall. He loves the younger Winchester, he really does, and his reaction to Dean’s black eyes and Castiel’s weakened state was even understandable; but damn him for making Dean feel guilty about what they had done. Cas knew the scene they crafted yesterday would be difficult, but Cas had loved it and loved Dean even more for stepping out of his comfort zone to give him that experience. “Do you want me to spank you?” He asks in a breathy whisper, recognizing the slippery slope they’re standing on.

                Dean breathes deeply, eyes sliding closed and Cas can almost feel his inner turmoil. He knows in that instant, that yes. Dean wants this. The only question remaining is if Dean has the confidence to admit what he wants.

                “You know I would never judge you for what you want, or what you don’t want” Cas reassures, massaging Dean’s shoulders and causing the hunter to slump against his chest.

                “I know Cas” Dean agrees, resting his hand atop one of Castiel’s. “I just…” He trails off, letting Cas fill in the blanks.

                “You don’t want to admit that the idea appeals to you” Cas finishes and Dean nods weakly with a small confession of a whine. He tweaks Dean’s nipples, hard, eliciting a groan from the other man. “Am I right?” Cas prods, rubbing the sting from Dean’s nipples.

                Dean ducks his head but nods, whimpering slightly. Cas has no doubts that Dean is warring with himself but will ultimately admit that he wants this.

                “I need to hear you say it, Dean. I don’t want anything for you that you don’t want” Cas reassures, still rubbing soothing circles on Dean’s chest. “You can fuck me if you’d rather” He offers an out. “We can do anything, or nothing at all”

                Dean swallows hard and Cas can feel him shiver slightly. “I….please. Cas. Please” His voice shudders and he leans harder into Cas.

                Castiel wraps his arms around Dean, holding him tightly. His adoration for this human swells and overflows, he only wishes there was a way to make Dean truly believe in the depths of his affection. “I need to hear the words” Cas whispers into Dean’s ear before nipping lightly at his earlobe.

                “Spank me” Dean blurts, quietly, but the words still leave his mouth in a rush more akin to a dam breaking than an actual request. “Make me see” he adds, pleading.

                Castiel’s heart melts and his grace aches with Dean’s words. “I want you on your hands and knees. Facing the headboard” He directs, pointing Dean towards the one direction without a mirror. He wants Dean to be able to let go, not worry about the expressions he might make.

                Dean stands, tugging at the waistband of his sweatpants and looking to Cas with the question in his eyes.

                “Take them off” Cas orders softly, giving Dean a gentle nod.

                Dean slides the soft grey sweatpants over his hips and kicks them off, leaving himself completely nude, before crawling onto the bed as Cas directed.

                “Never in my father’s creation have I seen anything more incredible than you, Dean” Cas praises and Dean drops his head to hide his blush. “I ache with the need for you to understand, to accept how dear you are to me” He runs fingertips over Dean’s spine and the man shivers at the touch. He grips Dean’s ass with both hands, squeezing and kneading the globes of flesh. “You have no idea how perfect last night was for me. How much I wanted you to take your pleasure from me, to have me at your mercy and still give me everything I needed. I’m so proud and grateful that you were willing to give that to me” He slaps Dean’s ass lightly, but Dean still jumps at the sound despite the lack of sting.

                “This is not a punishment Dean” Cas smacks slightly harder, pulling a drawn-out groan from the man.

                “Then what is it?” Dean grits, hanging his head but remaining in place.

                “Revelation” Cas smacks harder, leaving a reddened handprint in his wake. “You are precious to me” He delivers a smack hard enough for the hunter to yelp and jolt forward. Cas grips his hips to pull him back. “I will not stand for you berating yourself for enjoying doing what I ask of you” He delivers three firm smacks, alternating between cheeks and Dean keens in pained pleasure.

                “I’m sorry” He whines, clenching his eyes as shame washes over him.

                “No. Dean” Cas delivers two more blows in quick succession. Dean’s ass is turning a delightful shade of pink and the sight has Cas hardening in his pants. “I do not want you to be ‘sorry’” More loud smacks ring out, the sound only broken by Dean’s needy whimpers.

                Cas’ cock twitches at the sight of Dean’s reddened cheeks and the tremble in his shoulders as he holds himself up on his elbows. “You’re so good for me Dean. For everyone” Cas plasters himself to Dean’s back, grinding his clothed erection against Dean’s ass.

                Dean groans wantonly, pressing back against the hard line of Castiel’s dick. “Please, Cas” He whines.

                Cas arches a brow and reaches around Dean to take the man’s flushed and swollen cock in hand. “You like this, don’t you?” Cas questions and he gently strokes Dean’s hard length.

                Dean shudders and barely croaks. “Yes. More. Please Cas”

                Cas presses gentle kisses along the back of Dean’s neck. “More” Kiss “What?”

                “Hit me” Dean answers quickly, his voice thin and breathy.

                “You want me to keep spanking you?” Castiel question, just to be certain. Dean nods but Cas clucks his tongue. “Words”

                “Yes” Dean forces out, deflating with the effort.

                Cas places several more kisses to Dean’s spine as he slides down Dean’s back. “Do you deserve good things?” He questions, poised to strike once again.

                “No” Dean almost sobs and Cas rains sharps slaps against Dean’s ass and thighs.

                “You do, Dean” Cas pauses for a moment, letting Dean catching his breath. “You deserve the moon and the stars. You deserve more than I will ever have the power to give” He smacks four more times, until Dean is panting. “Even if you don’t believe me, I speak what I believe to be true” Two more stinging slaps and Dean’s ass is turning a deep crimson. Castiel rubs the sting out, feeling the heated flesh beneath his hands. “Do you think I am lying to you?” Cas arches a brow, wondering how deeply Dean’s self-doubt runs.

                “No” Dean answers quickly. “You wouldn’t lie to me. Not about that” tears color Dean’s voice despite his ability to stifle his cries at the pain Cas in inflicting.

                “Hmmm. You’re right” Cas leans forward to press kisses to the heated flesh of Dean’s ass. “I adore you, Dean. Is that not enough to convince you of your worth?” Cas questions between soothing kisses as he flushes small amounts his grace into Dean’s abused flesh, only enough to lessen the sting. He knows how highly Dean values him, he can sense Dean’s devotion through his very soul. “Is it so hard to believe that I love you?” Cas whispers, nearly ready to pray that Dean will believe him.

                “I know” Dean whimpers. “I love you too, Cas” Dean chokes out the words as if they physically pain him. For all Castiel knows, they just might.

                “Oh Dean” Tears well in Castiel’s eyes as he feels something crack inside of his lover. “You are more precious to me than my own life. I need you to understand that” Cas drapes himself over Dean once more, pressing warm kisses to each knob of his spine as he works his way to Dean’s shoulders. Dean sighs into the feather-light touches, letting himself enjoy the moment instead of reminding himself of the past.

Cas takes his time savoring the man beneath him, worshiping his body with gentle kisses and light touches. Dean shudders and whines, pressing back against the hard length rubbing against his ass. Cas groans at the small amount of friction and quickly flips Dean over with his Angel strength and kisses him deeply. If only their day to day life could be this simple, this blissful.

                Dean surges up to meet him, tears welling in his eyes; whether from the sting in his ass or the affirming words Castiel has been impressing upon him doesn’t really matter. “Need you” Dean mutters when they eventually break away. His hand snakes between them to grip Cas’ erection lightly. “Need to see” He stares into Castiel’s eyes, ready to beg with the beginning of tears welling in his eyes.

                Dean looks more innocent and vulnerable than Castiel has ever seen the man, green eyes glinting up at him. The flex of his throat as he swallows draws Cas’ attention and he leans in to kiss his way across Dean’s jaw. “Tell me what you want” Cas mutters between kisses, wanting nothing more than to bring Dean pleasure. Their lives are too hard, too unpredictable to waste this precious time from hiding from each other as they had for years.

                Dean gasps when Cas nips at his jaw and takes both their erections in hand. “More. Spank me more….I, I like it” He swallows hard around the shame threatening to bubble up from the deep recesses of his soul.

                “Do you now? Have we discovered a kink?” Cas grins against Dean’s lips as their tongues dance together. Dean whines with need and bucks his hips into Castiel’s grip.

                Dean nods, chasing after Castiel’s lips when he pulls away. “Hands and knees” Cas urges and Dean huffs a breath, laying flat for a moment before sitting up and turning himself to face the full-length mirror positioned at the foot of the bed.

Cas arches a surprised brow as Dean stares at his reflection, waiting. “How many do you want?” Cas decides against asking Dean if he’s certain about this. Dean wouldn’t have asked to be spanked more or turned himself to face the mirrors if he wasn’t sure. Castiel’s cock twitches at the sight of Dean supplicating before him, the way his thighs quiver in anticipation and his head bowed between his broad shoulders has Cas nearly panting and he’s barely moved yet.

“I uh…I don’t know?” Dean turns his head to meet Castiel’s gaze, honest uncertainty written across his features. This is something new for them, it comes as no surprise that neither of them knows how much Dean can take. “Maybe start with twenty?” He frowns as if trying to choose a movie instead of how many times he wants Cas to strike him.

Cas rests a palm on Dean’s still heated flesh, kneading slightly with his fingers. The idea excites him, he has no doubt, but he doesn’t want to push Dean too hard. He crawls off the bed and stands to shuck his own sweatpants off, now as bare as Dean, before crawling back behind the other man. He positions himself so that his knees push Dean’s apart slightly and he watches Dean’s eyes widen in the mirror as Dean takes in the sight they make. “How about ten, then we’ll see”

Cas doesn’t wait for Dean to respond before laying the first blow. Dean yelps with the unexpected burst of pain but by the fifth slap he’s groaning with pleasure and pressing back into them.

“Just look at yourself” Cas mutters, eyes fixated on the way the pain and pleasure flit over Dean’s features in equal measure, each groan punctuated with a grimace that smooths into peaceful bliss. By the time Cas gets to ten, Dean has dropped onto his elbows and his head hangs low. Cas strokes the reddened flesh carefully and Dean whimpers at the light touches.

“More” Dean croaks.

Cas hums in consideration and reaches around to take Dean’s hard and aching cock in hand, stroking firmly. Dean cries out at the unexpected pleasure and bucks back against Castiel’s own erection. “Please Cas, more” Dean begs and Cas withdraws his touches, raining three more smacks in quick succession against his already heated upper thighs. “Fuck, yes” Dean mumbles under his breath, breathing heavily and praying for more.

Cas feels Dean’s prayers in his mind as if the hunter spoke the words aloud and he smiles, giving his own dick a few quick strokes before scattering more stinging slaps over Dean’s ass. He pauses for a moment, admiring the mottled pinks and reds coloring Dean’s normally pale flesh. “You’re incredible” He whispers, running soothing hands over Dean’s flanks. Green eyes meet his in the mirror and Cas recognizes the silent plea from the other man.

Cas uses his grace to summon the bottle of lube Dean keeps in his nightstand and pours a small amount of the cool liquid into his palm, warming the slippery material between his fingers before stroking a digit over Dean’s hole. Dean gasps and Cas smiles at the way Dean pushes back onto his finger, begging without asking. Dean is hesitant to ask for this despite enjoying being fucked just as much as being on the giving end. This is something he has only trusted Cas with, and if Cas has his way Dean will never be with anyone else.

One finger quickly becomes two as Dean rocks back against him, watching himself in the mirror with fascination. Each twist of Castiel’s fingers pulls a fresh moan from Dean and the man pants through parted lips.

Finally, Cas rubs a slick hand over his cock and urges Dean to dip his lower back and lift his ass just a little bit more as Cas gets into position behind him. Green and blue eyes are both locked on their reflection, Cas watching Dean’s eyes widen and his bliss spread across his features as he breaches that tight ring of muscle. Dean watches Cas tug his lower lips between his teeth, worrying the tender bit of skin in an all too human gesture as the struggle to control himself shows in his knitted brows and pinched expression.

Dean opens readily around him. The tight, velvety heat welcome his cock as if their bodies were made to be one. The pressure is nearly too much until Cas bottoms out with a groan. He grinds against Dean’s ass gently, giving the man time to adjust before he begins to move.

The mirror shows the two men struggling for breath and Dean dicks gives a very interested twitch at the sight. He grinds back against Cas, feeling the man’s cock twitch inside his stretched hole. He never feels more complete than when he and Cas are sharing in each other’s bodies like this. The feeling of fullness extends into his soul, this all-consuming sensation is more than Dean could ever dare to ask for. He lets out a shuddering breath, meeting Cas’ eyes in the mirror and giving a nod. He’s ready.

Cas slides out slowly, gasping and groaning at the nearly too much pressure squeezing his dick as he moves inside his lover. He snaps his hips quickly, burying himself to the hilt and drawing a gasp from Dean as the air is punched from his lungs.

Dean’s eyes are fixated on the mirror image of Castiel behind him, thrusting his hips in and out, the way his own dick bobs for attention with each thrust makes him moan with desire. He can’t even bring himself to reach back and wrap his fingers around his cock, to give the friction he so badly craves. He wants this to last. Castiel is graceful in this thrusts, strong and lean muscles moving sinuously under his skin as he fucks in and out of Dean. Dean worries for that lower lip, trapped between two sets of unforgiving teeth as Cas throws his head back in pleasure.

Cas forces himself to watch the sensations dance across Dean’s feature and the sweat beading on the other man’s brow. The only sound in the room is their heavy breaths and labored groans paired with the background noise of skin slapping on skin. The light in Dean’s eyes shines bright and full of wonder, Cas finally thinks that maybe Dean understands.

Cas slows his thrusts when Dean’s rocking becomes uneven and he pulls the hunter up into his arms. They both stand on their knees, Cas buried deep in Dean’s ass and Dean drops his head back against Cas’ shoulder.

Nimble fingers trace the lines of Dean’s chest, following his rips down to his belly where they splay across his lower stomach, drawing Dean back into him. “Watch” Cas whispers, hips slowing until he’s barely shifting inside the other man.

Dean lifts his head sluggishly as Cas takes his cock in hand. The languid strokes send shockwaves skittering up Dean’s spine and he finds himself locking eyes with Cas in the mirror. “Look at yourself, Dean” Cas turns his chin to whisper into Dean’s ear, gently thrusting and stroking. “Look how perfect you are” he nips the column of Dean’s throat with blunt teeth as Dean groans and slumps back against him.

Cas tightens his grip and snaps his hips harder, determined to push Dean over the edge. Dean reaches an arm back and tangles his fingers in Castiel’s hair, holding on tightly as if Cas might find some insane reason to pull away.

The sharp tug at his scalp has Cas’ hips stuttering and he uses Dean’s shoulder to muffle his groan. His hand strips Dean’s cock eagerly and he knows Dean is close by the way his back bows.

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean grits through clenched teeth as he watches his cock explode in the mirror, the faltering staccato of Castiel’s rhythm proving his Angel isn’t far behind. Long ropes of white spurt onto the bed in front of him, his belly and all over Castiel’s hand. He slumps bonelessly against Cas, leaning into the shallow thrusts with groans of sated pleasure until Cas is tensing behind him a few strokes later.

Cas muffles his cry with his teeth pressing into the meat of Dean’s shoulder with his hunter pulled tightly to him, hand still playing with the mess Dean made of his stomach. “Jesus, Cas” Dean’s eyes blow wide and as he watches Cas lift his come-covered hand to lick his fingers clean of Dean’s spend. Those soft lips parting and that pink tongue darting out to collect the mess has Dean’s breath hitching with a groan. He still can’t believe how quickly Cas has gone from the shy virgin to some kind of sex god. He never imagined that his clueless and dorky Angel best friend would be so confident and breathtaking in an area that Dean once fancied himself an expert in. He’s got nothing on his Angel.

Cas grins as he draws back. His spent cock slipping free from Dean’s hole has them both groaning. Dean isn’t about to admit that he’s a bit sore, the sting from his spanking has the skin of his ass feeling hot and raw despite how gently Cas had fucked him. Except…..except. Dean sucks in a hard breath and his heart stutters with a jolt of panic when he realizes. Cas wasn’t….Dean swallows. The softness of those blue eyes while he rolled his hips languidly against Dean, the gentle and almost reverent touches mean something else entirely.

“Dean?” Cas’ brows scrunch together as he studies Dean’s reflection. Dean’s green eyes are wide and Cas can see the panic behind them but the reason behind the man’s sudden shift in mood is a mystery. “Are you alright?” He places a steadying hand on Dean’s shoulder, wanting to draw him into a tight hug but knowing better than to try that right now.

Castiel’s words of devotion, his praise, and admiration. The pain that crossed his features when Dean denied his own worth. Dean knows that Castiel loves him. He _does_. But knowing that and seeing that. Feeling that. Those are very different things. Cas didn’t just fuck him tonight. They made _love._ Dean hates that the thought sends panic racing through his veins. They love each other. Making love is something people in love do. Why does the realization scare him so much?

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Castiel prods and Dean can hear the worry beginning to creep into the Angel’s tone.

His focus shifts to Castiel’s reflection in the mirror. His tousled dark hair sticking out in all directions, an untamable mess, and worried blue eyes send a wave of warmth through Dean. For the first time in his life, he’s looking back at someone who means as much to him as his family. Who _is_ his family. The knot of panic in his chest begins to loosen and a sense of calm settles over him at the realization. No, calm isn’t quite the word. Content. Cas will never abandon him like everyone else he’s ever loved. He knows this with a bone-deep certainty.

“Dean?” Cas sits up straighter behind him, clearly preparing to take action and no doubt already blaming himself for Dean’s distress.

“I love you” Dean blurts out before his better sense can trample the words and bury them where they might never be found. A laugh bubbles out of him as he turns to take in Castiel’s confused expression. “I love you” He repeats, cupping Castiel’s jaw and stroking a thumb over the Angel’s stubbled cheek.

“I love you too, Dean” Castiel reminds him, searching those green eyes in utter confusion.

Dean can’t force his smile to dim as he stares into those captivating blue eyes. For the first time in his life, he realizes that he’s in love and not terrified. He’s had years of conditioning to make him believe he isn’t worth it, that he isn’t important and that he isn’t anything more than a tool to be used. Enter one blue-eyed Angel who literally raised Dean from hell and the lessons he’s learned his entire life are being stripped away one by one. Why should Dean listen to the voices that tell him how dumb and broken he is? Why should he choose those voices over the voice of the one who was willing to give up everything just to be with him?

If an Angel of the Lord thinks Dean is worth it, why shouldn’t he believe him?

“I...” Dean starts but the words don’t want to come out quite right. He swallows hard and tries again. “I believe you”


	6. October 5: Feet are...kinda awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up with Castiel's eyes on him, a feeling he's come to love. They're still sated from last night, but Dean hesitantly admits interest in exploring feet as a kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks explored: Feet
> 
> No warnings, just fluffy sweetness.

Dean can feel Castiel’s eyes on him before he opens his own. The Angel has a way of staring while Dean is sleeping that was once creepy and left Dean feeling violated. Now though? Dean smiles knowing that Castiel is right there with him and not going anywhere. “Mornin Cas” He mumbles as he blinks open his sleep crusted eyes to see Cas exactly as suspected, turned onto his side and watching Dean sleep.

“Good morning, Dean” Castiel answers, smiling gently to match Dean’s sleepy grin.

Dean stretches with a deep yawn, letting the fluffy blanket slide down his chest without regard to his state of undress. “Coffee?” Dean mumbles halfway through his yawn, knowing full well that Cas has probably already been up to put a pot on. Teaching the Angel how to operate the coffee pot had been a small ordeal, Cas had been absolutely certain the machine was possessed the first time it began to drip before he had placed the pot underneath and then it began hissing and gurgling in response to Cas adding too much water. Trying to assure Castiel that everything was fine between bouts of wheezing laughter at how similar Cas was acting to an offended chicken had their cheeks aching from grinning so widely. It was at that point that Castiel decided the best solution was to try to smite the small appliance with glowing blue eyes.

They had to buy a new coffee pot later that day. As it turned out, the fragile components of the machine could not survive the wrath of a flustered Angel.

A slight flush colors Castiel’s features as if he’s reliving the same memories before he looks away. “Sam is already up. He prepared the coffee”

Just because Castiel knows how doesn’t mean that he willingly starts a pot each morning.

Dean chuckles. “Good” He mumbles, still flying high from his realizations of the night before. Why it took Cas literally beating it into him, Dean will never understand; but he’s thankful nonetheless. “What’s on the list for today?” He pushes himself up to sit and Cas follows, twining their fingers together.

Cas seems to have felt the shift inside Dean as well if the dopey smile on his face is anything to go by. “Uh” Cas starts, reaching into his nearly infallible memory to recall the list. “Shotgunning, feederism, sadism/masochism and feet”

“Feet?” Dean arches a brow, toes twitching discreetly. He is so not going to admit how much he enjoys having his feet played with unless Cas shows interest first. Feet are gross. Always have been and always will be. But, that doesn’t change the fact that Dean could probably come just from someone touching his.

Cas nods. “Yes. Feet. Although I am uncertain how that works?”

“How does any kink work?” Dean shrugs, trying to play at being indifferent. “Some people get off from touching feet, others by having their feet touched” He doesn’t meet Castiel’s eyes, terrified that he’ll see right through him and judge him harshly. Logically, he knows feet are really nothing compared to what they’ve already done in the past few days, but he can’t shake the nervousness.

Cas tilts his head and looks to Dean, watching him studiously as Dean carefully watches their hands clasped between them. “And, do feet appeal to you?” Those blue eyes strip Dean bare beyond his lack of clothing and Dean has no choice but to give in.

Dean takes a deep breath, steeling his nerve. “I, uh. Yeah” Dean mutters, words barely more than a whisper. “I like it when my feet are touched” He blushes and ducks his head. So much for playing coy until he gets Cas’ opinion on the matter.

A slow smile spreads across Castiel’s face as he traces a finger down the line of Dean’s leg underneath the blanket. “You do have very nice feet” He offers far too casually.

“What?” Dean’s gaze shoots up with surprise. “You’re shitting me”

Castiel cocks his head and pinches his browse. “Why would I do that?”

Dean gapes, trying to discern if Cas is serious or playing with him. At least, until he remembers just who he’s dealing with and decides that playing a joke like this probably hadn’t even crossed Castiel’s mind. His dick begins to take notice, imagining Castiel’s nimble fingers stroking over his arches, the light touches making his toes curl. The thought of Cas running his tongue over the underside of Dean’s foot and poking in between his toes has Dean nearly ready to come right here and now. He fights against a whole-body shiver, trying to get himself under control. “I, uh” Dean swallows hard, shifting the way he sits to try and hide the interested chubbing of his cock.

“I would never seek to ‘kink shame’ you, Dean” Cas puts the word in air quotes as if reciting a term he doesn’t believe is really a term but can’t think of anything more accurate to say. His hand still traces up and down Dean’s thigh, circling around his knee before drifting back up. “Besides, there is no part of you that I do not find attractive” He gives Dean a smirk that promises trouble as he shifts to straddle Dean’s lap.

Dean drops back with a groan, giving himself over to whatever Castiel has in mind. Cas surges forward to capture his lips in a searing kiss, rocking their groins together in a dance that has become familiar to them both. “Cas” Dean bites off a strangled groan as he feels the other man’s cock harden against him and Cas smirks.

“How would you like me to trace all the lines of your feet with my tongue. Licking and sucking until you’re so hard you can’t stand it anymore and you’re begging for release” Cas whispers, voice low and molten hot before he nips at Dean’s ear; tugging his lobe between those perfect teeth and pulling off with a pop.

“Caasss” Dean whines, blood rushing straight to his dick as he bucks his hips against Cas’. Yes. He wants that. More than he even wants coffee.

Cas shimmies down Dean’s body, taking the blankets with him until Dean is laying bare before him and Castiel can feast his eyes on his hunter’s body. Of all beings in creation, Castiel has found none as breathtaking as this one man. If Cas didn’t know better, he would think his father had made he and Dean for one another; so well do they fit together.

Dean breathes heavily, staring up at the way Castiel watches him; devours him with his eyes as if there is nothing more delectable in the universe. Not long ago, he would be embarrassed to have Castiel’s adoring gaze inspecting him like this. His self-consciousness would have had him doubting there is anything worth seeing and convinced that he isn’t good enough for the Angel staring down at him. But now, those thoughts only nudge at the back of his mind. He is far too caught up in staring into those bright eyes and imagining tangling his fingers into that dark hair, accepting the challenge of turning Castiel’s already untamable locks into an even larger mess.

Cas kneels between Dean’s feet, stroking tickling fingers down his inner thighs to his knees before teasing down his calves and tracing the sharp bones of his ankles. Dean’s cock is already taking enthusiastic interest and when Cas drags a single finger across the side of his foot, barely skimming the arch, Dean whimpers with pleasure.

His cock twitches and Castiel’s grins, blue eyes nearly glowing with the discovery of another way to drive Dean wild. “Cas” Dean croaks, breathing heavily. He never thought he would admit to how much he liked his feet being touched, resigning this pleasure to the occasional stolen brush of their feet together under the sheets and living without the sheer ecstasy his partner knowing how much he enjoys this.

Cas scoots farther back, lifting one of Dean’s feet into his lap so that Dean’s toes barely nudge the tip of the Angel’s half hard cock. He rubs across the top of Dean’s foot, massaging circles into the sensitive flesh with his thumbs and kneading the underside with his fingers. Dean moans at the gentle ministrations, and each breathy sound from the hunter drives Cas onward. This certainly isn’t something Castiel had expected from Dean, but he’s all too pleased to offer this to him.

Each rub of Castiel’s fingers sends tingles of pleasure straight to Dean’s dick and he fights the urge to take his heavy cock in hand and stroke himself in time with Castiel’s touches. He wants to savor this for as long as Cas will continue. His eyes slide closed as he gives himself over to the sensations, needy whines and moans are pulled past his lips with each touch. Cas must catalog each individual sound because he quickly returns to every spot that Dean especially loves. “Please, Cas” Dean keens. He isn’t certain what he wants, not really, but this is the slowest, best torture and he can’t imagine anything more perfect right now.

“Feel good?” Cas hums, fingers digging hard into Dean’s arch; the deep massage making Dean relax into his mattress. “You’re so hard for me Dean. Do you think you could come from just this?” He ponders and Dean whimpers his response.

Yes, Dean thinks. He could come from just this. Cas scratches the fine edge his nail, ever so lightly, along the undersides of his toes and Dean barks a laugh as his dick leaks a glob of precome onto his belly. He could definitely come from this.

Cas lifts Dean’s foot to his mouth and the feeling of Cas’ soft tongue running along the side of his arch has Dean nearly shooting off the bed. His balls draw up and stomach clenches, he’s barely able to stop himself from coming right then and there.

Cas groans as those blue eyes slide closed and he presses a gentle kiss to the side of Dean’s ankle. A smile tugs at his lips as Dean watches, propped on his elbows. Dean’s heart seizes at the sight and his cock feels like he’s going to explode with the shockwaves of pleasure that travel through him at the sight of Cas kissing and licking places Dean had never thought of asking for. His toes curl and a shiver runs up his spine with each lick. This better than he ever expected it to be. All of the incidental pleasure he’s ever felt from the few clumsy foot massages he’s experienced is nothing compared to this. This is bliss.

He drops back, head hitting the pillow and he struggles to stay still. “Feels so good” He mumbles, barely coherent as the sensations run directly from his foot to his dick; which is a weeping mess laying hard across his belly. He doesn’t want to touch himself, not yet. This is too good to hurry along.

Cas’ tongue probes between his toes before taking the largest into his mouth a sucking. His hot tongue swirls around Dean’s toe and Dean nearly sobs with the pleasure of it all. Sparks shoot like lightening up his spine, making his fingers tingle as they tangle in his sheet and his hips arch off the bed. Cas redoubles his efforts, sucking and nipping at Dean’s toes as his fingers swipe broad strokes over Dean’s arches, targeting each and every spot that had Dean keening with pleasure in the beginning.

“Fuck. Cas!” Dean cries out, hand flying to circle his fingers around his demanding cock. A few loose strokes are all it takes before Dean is coming all over his belly, hot streaks of come nearly reaching his chin with the earth-shattering intensity of his orgasm.

Cas doesn’t stop, he continues his teasing and toying with Dean’s foot until Dean lays panting, covered in come and nearly incoherent from the intense pleasure. Finally, Cas releases the appendage with a chuckle and crawls up the hunter’s body, licking up the pools and trails of Dean’s come as he goes.

He draws Dean into a messy kiss, rubbing his still hard dick over Dean’s thigh. Dean’s tongue probes into Castiel’s mouth, chasing his own taste on his angel’s tongue as he grinds against the hard line of Castiel’s cock, seeking to provide friction for the other man. He’d known his feet being touched felt amazing, but he had never imagined just how mind-blowing a foot massage induced orgasm could be. “That was amazing” He breathes against Cas’ throat, holding his lover tightly to him and encouraging Cas to grind against his body. He can tell his Angel is close, his ragged breathing and twitching cock are sure signs that Cas is chasing his orgasm as he writhes against Dean.

Dean snakes a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Castiel’s hard length and pumps him roughly, just the way Cas likes. “You’re so good to me, Cas” He whispers in the other man’s ear. “Your cock feels so good in my hand” Dean praises. “Wanna feel you come all over me. Mark me up. Make me belong to you” Dean mutters, every word ringing true as he urges Castiel’s orgasm along. “Come for me, Angel” Dean twists his wrist and Cas cries out instantly, spasming against Dean’s hip as he comes between them.

Cas sinks down, not minding the mess beneath him. They’ll probably regret the cooling, sticky and now squished mess drying onto their skin in a few minutes but they really don’t care right now. Dean wraps an arm around Cas’ shoulders, drawing the other man into a languid kiss that they both break away from with happy laughter.

“I don’t wanna get up” Dean mumbles into Cas’ hair, already thinking about the mess between their bodies.

Cas waves a hand and the sticky wetness is gone instantly. “You still want coffee” Cas grumbles, tightening his hold on Dean.

Dean takes a deep breath, smiling. “Yeah” He does, but this is better for now. Coffee can wait.


	7. October 6: Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has some internal struggles with the kink list for the day and Cas, the brilliant sweetheart that he is, finds a solution that works wonders for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks explored: Biting.
> 
> I'm discovering that I must have a thing for Cas being ridiculously sweet and patient with Dean. Chuck, I'm giving myself a toothache.

“No way am I calling you Daddy” Dean shakes his head, prepared to stand his ground until the end of time.

                Cas snorts a laugh. “That would be unappealing”

                “Good” Dean nods firmly, glad that was an easy conversation. “You don’t…?”

                “No, Dean. I cannot imagine thinking of my Father in such a way, or you being my ‘daddy’” Cas shakes his head, looking for all intents and purposes, confused. He wrinkles his nose when he considers the idea further. “I do not think corsets would work for us either. Unless you’d like me to wear one? I know you enjoy the female form”

                Dean surpasses a terrified shiver and shakes his head. “No. I mean, women in corsets are hot…but you’re you. It’s not the same”

                “I do not have breasts” Castiel observes, tracing the flat plane of his chest with his palms.

                Dean barks a laugh. “No, that you don’t” Dean shakes his head and tries to imagine either he or Castiel in a corset. The thought is hilarious, like a punishment for losing a bet. He thinks that maybe he’ll have to file that one away for the next time Sam wants to bet on something stupid and Dean _knows_ he would win. Where do you even get a corset on short notice? The sex toy store?

                Cas frowns at him. “What about biting? You seem to like when I bite you?” He cocks his head, memories running through his mind of all the times he’s sunk his teeth into Dean’s shoulder to stifle his cries. Does that count as a kink?

                “I…” Dean starts but then reconsiders, blushing faintly after a moment. “Maybe?” He isn’t certain whether he gets off on Cas biting him, or if he’s come to enjoy it as part of Castiel’s enjoyment. The few times he’s bitten Cas, he’s really enjoyed the feeling of pressing his teeth into tense muscle. But is that a kink? “What do you think?”

                “We could try?” Castiel turns the offer into a question, clearly as uncertain as Dean. “What about cock worship?”

                Dean gapes. “I, uh….I love your cock” He manages to stutter out while blushing furiously. Dean Winchester is still new to admitting he loves a cock other than his own, it goes against everything he’s been telling himself since hitting puberty. “But, uh, I dunno about _worship_. Don’t you think that’d be a little weird?”

                Cas shrugs. “No weirder than a blow job” How would it be? He had researched the topic and it all seemed fairly straightforward.

                “I know, but _worship_?” Dean squirms where he sits, leaning back against their headboard. The computer still sits open between them, trying to decide which of today’s options they want to explore.

                “Dean, I know you said that porn should be watched alone; but do you think it might help us here?” Castiel cocks his head, voice small and unsure. Since that first film with the babysitter and the pizza man, Dean has been adamant about the societal rules regarding watching porn.

                Dean reaches for the computer as if Castiel’s question makes all the sense in the world. “Not a bad idea. What first? Biting, since that seemed to be our best maybe?” He starts typing and Cas gapes, dumbfounded. “Cas?” Dean looks over to see Castiel’s bewildered expression. “You ok?”

                “You…you said people only watch porn when they’re alone” Castiel’s voice is a little high, a little frantic and he’s looking at Dean like he has a third eye sprouting from the center of his forehead. He clearly was prepared for Dean to shoot his idea out of the sky, not easily agree with him!

                Dean nods with understanding. “Right” He scoots himself closer to the confused Angel. “But, people who are sleeping with each other can watch porn together to” Dean shifts the computer, directed to a porn site he hasn’t spent much time on; one for gay porn since that’s apparently how he is nowadays.

                “But, you and Sam used to sleep together before the bunker?” Castiel blinks, staring at Dean in complete confusion.

                Dean opens his mouth speak but snaps his jaw closed as he stares at Castiel. For as far as he’s come, the Angel still has a long way to go. “No, Cas. I mean sleeping _together._ Like you and me. Not just sharing a hotel room with someone. With separate beds”

                Cas nods, the light of understanding sparking in his eyes. “Ah. By ‘together’ you mean having sex” He nods, confirming his own deduction.

                Dean laughs. “Yeah, Cas. Like that” He shakes his head in fond amusement, heart clenching with adoration for his dorky Angel. “Sleeping with Sam…” Dean mutters trailing off with an exaggerated shiver of disgust.

                “Ok. Let's watch porn then” Cas wiggles back, trying to get more comfortable as he leans towards Dean and the computer.

                The screen lights up with a young man who barely looks legal kneeling at an older man’s feet. The younger man has his hands clasped tightly on the other’s hips and the two are groaning like...well, like porn stars. The blond man on his knees has his eyes closed as he runs a sloppy tongue over the other’s half hard cock. His expression is serene, content even, as he licks and suckles the cock at his lips.

Their paired groans and drawn out moans sound tinny and distant pouring out of Dean’s laptop, the tiny speakers losing the depth and authenticity of real-life fashion. Cas reaches down to adjust himself regardless, bright eyes fixated on the scene in front of them. He glances to Dean to see his lover watching with halfhearted attention, eyes watching the darker haired man’s expression more than what the blond man on his knees is up to.

Cas frowns, now watching Dean out of the corner of his eye more than the scene playing out on the laptop. A quick glance to the hunter’s lap shows still hands folded and no obvious bulge of arousal below them. Castiel frowns harder. “Dean?” He doesn’t want to keep his silence any longer if Dean isn’t enjoying the video too.

Dean turns his head away from the screen slowly, jaw twitching from being clenched so tightly. “Yeah?”

Cas reaches forward to close the computer, muffling the wanton moans still pouring from the tiny speakers. “You’re not interested in this, are you?” He cocks his head to the side, fixing Dean with a forgiving stare.

Dean sighs. “It just seems too fake” Dean looks straight ahead, shifting uncomfortably.

Cas smiles gently. “I agree” He reaches for Dean’s hand and laces their fingers together. “Is that all?”

Dean sighs. Apparently, that isn’t the only problem. “They don’t look like you” Dean frowns, finally turning to meet Castiel’s gaze. “I...” He swallows hard, trying to find words that won’t make him sound like a total dick.

Cas silences his fumbling attempts with a kiss. “I know” He mutters against Dean’s lips, feeling the tension bleed out of the other man. Dean still maintains that he isn’t gay. That Cas is an exception to the rules surrounding a very straight Dean Winchester. Cas knows that Dean knows his reasoning is flimsy, Dean is far more fluid than he lets himself admit; but Cas doesn’t want to push him if he isn’t ready. Apparently, something about today’s kinks has him struggling. Castiel will just have to be creative then.

He kisses Dean deeply, running a hand down the man’s chest to skate his fingertips across Dean’s still soft dick. “Cas” Dean protests weakly but Cas shushes him with a pleading look.

“Please let me” Castiel whispers, nuzzling lightly against Dean’s throat. “There is nothing wrong with you, Dean” Cas tangles their fingers together, squeezing tightly. “Nothing wrong with this” His fingers tease around Dean’s waistband and Dean’s head drops back against the headboard with a soft thud.

Cas takes the opportunity to sling a leg over Dean’s hips to straddle the man, effectively sitting in his lap. “In all my millennia of existence, the thought of disobeying my father never crossed my mind. Angels aren’t built for free will, Dean” Castiel continues licking and sucking gently around the pulse point of Dean’s throat. “But the moment my grace touched your soul in the darkest pits of Hell, something came alive in me” He drags his teeth over Dean’s collarbone and is pleased to feel Dean shudder beneath him.

Admitting what he likes is still difficult for Dean at times. Castiel had been elated for Dean to admit to his foot kink so easily yesterday, he had hoped that perhaps Dean was beginning to relax. “I was not the first Angel to begin to question. I am not the first to grow affection for humans. My brothers and sisters thought I was broken like so many Angels before me who fell. You remember how they tried to fix me?” He continues working kisses onto Dean’s shoulders and throat, stopping to nip and suck along his wandering path.

“You weren’t broken” Dean croaks with a frown. What the Angels had done to Castiel will always be a sore spot, no matter how much time passes.

Cas hums. “I thought I was. When I realized the hold you have over me, I thought something was wrong. That I was broken, as you say” He draws back to meet Dean’s gaze, needing Dean to see the truth in his eyes.

“Do you know what my father told me? In a brief moment of lucidity when Lucifer possessed my body?” Castiel questions and Dean shakes his head minutely. He has never mentioned a word of this to Dean and the hunter is clearly eager to know. “My Father told me that he made each of to be exactly who we are. He made your soul to compliment my grace. He gave us a precious gift, something few of his creations share, and he begged me not to waste it”

Dean swallows hard, staring into Castiel’s earnest blue eyes. “You mean we’re...?” He can’t bring himself to choke the word past his lips.

“Our relationship is ordained by God, Dean” Cas stifles a chuckle. “I know you were taught that liking men made you weak, or less somehow, but that notion is purely a human construct. It has no bearing between us” Castiel holds Dean’s gaze, determined to help him past whatever hurdle this is. Castiel has his suspicions that the idea of a ‘daddy’ kink roused unpleasant thoughts in deep recesses of Dean’s mind, but he knows better than to voice that opinion.

Dean shudders a breath, shoulders deflating as he nods. “You are everything to me” Cas kisses his way down Dean’s bare chest, laving his tongue over the small peak of Dean’s nipple before returning with a sharp nip. Dean jumps at the sensation and groans happily. His fingers tangle in Castiel’s dark hair, holding him in place.

“I never thought I’d find anyone to be with, Cas” Dean manages to mumble between gasps. “This lifestyle. Thought I’d be dead by now” He huffs and Cas delivers a bite too firm to be considered a nip. Dean squeaks a gasp, his cock filling with interest. “Oh, shit” He breathes.

Cas grins against the skin of Dean’s stomach, still kissing a trail across his hunter’s body. His hands skim lightly over Dean’s sides as he works his way down. He kisses a line across Dean’s hips, fitting his teeth around one of Dean’s sharp hipbones and biting down hard enough to bruise.

“Cas!” Dean cries out, arching off the bed as Cas gives the same treatment to his other hip. “Don’t stop” Dean manages to choke, reaching for his flushed and hard dick. Cas bats his hands away, taking the hard length in his own hand and stroking slowly. He looks up through his lashes, heart hammering in his chest as he takes in Dean’s open-mouthed stare and lust darkened eyes. As he suspected, he seems to be on the right track.

He takes his time teasing, leaving harsh little bites across Dean’s hips and thighs while jacking Dean slowly. Dean gasps with each nip, jerking in Cas’ hand and leaking steadily. “Cas, please” Dean whimpers and Cas grins.

“What do you want, Dean?” Cas pauses, resting his chin on Dean’s hip as he stares up at his hunter. His hand still pumps Dean’s hard length slowly, without any real commitment to get him off or even to drag him to the edge of orgasm. Simply a slow tease meant to torment.

“Don’t stop” Dean stares down at Castiel’s kiss-swollen lips and the way his fingers wrap around his dick. He shifts his hips, chasing friction and needing more; but not knowing what that might be.

“Hmmm. Don’t stop with my mouth?” He turns and takes Dean’s hipbone between his teeth as a demonstration and Dean groans wantonly. “Or with my hand?” He gives Dean’s thick cock a squeeze that has a bead of pre-come leaking from the tip and a whimper from Dean.

Dean’s cheeks redden and he gapes at Cas, thoughts racing through his mind. “Fuck. Cas. I need...I need” He can’t force the words, he can’t make himself say how badly he wants to feel those teeth on one of his most sensitive places. His body burns with the need for more, but the inkling of shame in the back of his mind holds him back.

“Or, do you want something else?” Cas reads Dean like an open book, licking a stripe up his cock with a pleased groan like he can never get enough of Dean’s taste. Dean tenses beneath him in anticipation as Cas wraps his lips around the head of Dean’s dick and the sharp cut of teeth presses into his tender skin.

Dean’s cock swells, spasming at the jolt of perfect pain from Castiel’s teeth and his hands fist in the sheet, threatening to shred them to pieces. “Cas!” He sobs, praying with all his might for Castiel not to stop.

Cas sinks down further, sucking and swirling his tongue as he hollows his cheeks; taking Dean into his throat easily. He bobs, letting his teeth drag lightly when Dean is least expecting it and bringing Dean to the brink of orgasm before backing off just enough to drag this out.

Cas hums and moans, enjoying bringing this tense pleasure to his love; knowing this is something Dean would probably have never asked for but is loving all the same. He sinks down until his nose brushes the tight curls of Dean groin and slowly but steady applies pressure with his teeth until Dean is trembling and whispering quiet pleas between needy whines.

Then Cas pulls with Dean’s cock still clasped firmly between his teeth, not enough to cause damage but the slight pain has Dean arching off the bed with a scream; hot come spurting down Castiel’s throat without warning. Cas eases up but doesn’t let go, biting Dean steadily until his aftershocks slow and Dean's pleasured moans turn into overstimulated whimpers.

He pulls off with a pop, grinning up at Dean who is looking dazed and in awe of what just happened. “That was...awesome” Dean barks a tired but happy laugh, dropping his head back to the pillow and waiting for Cas to join him.

Dean snakes a hand down the front of Castiel’s sweatpants, ready to return the favor but Cas jerks away with a hiss when Dean’s fingers come into contact with his heated, and softening, cock. His fingers come away sticky and a grin spreads over his face. “Did you just come untouched? From _biting_ me?”

Cas flushes red, ducking his eyes as he snuggles into the crook of Dean’s shoulder. “Nuh uh, Angel. Did you?” Dean laughs as he lifts Castiel’s chin with his finger. Cas nods shyly before latching onto Dean like a spider monkey. “Guess we really were made for each other, huh?” Dean wonders aloud, remembering Castiel’s words from earlier as he lightly drags his fingers over the knobs of the other man’s spine. Cas snuggles in tighter, no doubt already having mojoed the mess from his pants and hums his pleasure at their closeness.

“Tomorrow is aphrodisiacs. Do those actually work, Dean?” Cas scoots up just enough to meet Dean’s gaze, blue eyes questioning.

“Ugh, I dunno. Maybe? Haven’t really tried any” Dean hums his response, eyes heavily lidden and barely seeing. “What else is on the list?”

Cas settles back in, tracing absent circles across Dean’s chest. “I already know you respond well to praise” He offers, listening to Dean’s heart rate increase underneath his ear. “But I think body-swapping would be problematic unless I take a different vessel, and we’ve already made it clear that incest is unacceptable”

“No. You taking another vessel would just be weird. It would be too close to taking advantage of someone, they’d be in there somewhere and I’d be....no. Just no” Dean reasons, voice edging on alarm the more he thinks about the idea. And yeah, anything with Sam is out of the question” He scrunches his face and shakes his head. “We can try an aphrodisiac if you want. Any idea of any that might actually affect you?”

Cas is quiet in thought for a moment, still tracing patterns on Dean’s soft skin. His hair tickles Dean’s nose when the hunter tilts his head up to kiss the top of his head, but Dean doesn’t mind. These are the best moments of the day as far as he’s concerned. “I do not know. I might need to research, or find a spell”

“Hmm, alright. We’ll look into it in the morning. I’m beat” Dean mumbles the last around a wide yawn, settling back in with a contented hum.

“Goodnight Dean” Cas whispers into the suddenly dark room. He’s been using his grace more and more to do little things for Dean, like turning off their lights and plunging the room into darkness fit for sleeping.

“Night Cas” Dean yawns once more, wrapping an arm around his Angel and holding him tight. He’s long since moved past complaining about the little things Cas does for him. What do they matter, really? He’s perfectly happy to bask in Castiel’s warmth and drift off to sleep. So that is exactly what he does, knowing Cas will be here with him when he wakes.


	8. October 7: Praise is a wonderful thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds a case and they head off in the Impala, but how are Dean and Cas supposed to find alone time while sharing a room with Sam? The Impala, the middle of nowhere and a blanket of stars. That's how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks explored: Praise...I know, shocking since I seem to be writing nothing but fluff with these two. Also, a glimpse of flirty Dean and jealous Cas.

“So get this” Sam strides into the library, open computer in hand, not bothering to comment on the disgruntled glare he receives for his interruption.

                Dean groans when Sam plops down onto the chair next to his, all but shoving the computer screen in his face. “What?” Dean huffs, curious and annoyed at the same time. He’s been holed up in the library, sifting through tome after tome on Angel lore trying to find anything about the feathery bastard’s sex lives. Turns out, Cas may very well be the only Angel in the history of Angels to be interested in sex.

                “I found a case” Sam grins, the past two weeks has been their longest dry spell in ages and the younger Winchester is anxious to get back on the road. “I thought you’d be more excited” He frowns, eyeing Dean’s pinched expression warily.

                Dean waves him off. “Whatcha got?” He forces himself to ask and his tone sounds flat even to his own ears. Sam’s frown falters, morphing into vague concern, as he finally notices the titles on the pile of books in front of Dean. Dean arches a brow, daring Sam to ask why he has every book they have on Angel lore scattered around the wide oak table or why Castiel is nowhere to be found.

                The question dances on the tip of Sam’s tongue, but after the scene he stumbled across a few days ago and pulling his gun on his brother for it, he isn’t terribly keen on pushing Dean’s buttons. “Look man, I’m sorry about the other night” words finally leave Sam’s mouth and the younger man cringes. That has to be at least the hundredth time he’s apologized and Dean’s resulting eye roll suggests that he may be closer to the thousandth.

                “You said there was a case?” Dean prods, ignoring Sam’s contrition. Just because he’s gotten all touchy-feely with Cas and talking about stuff, doesn’t mean he’s ready or willing to have the same conversation with Sam.

                “I, uh, yeah” Sam swallows hard and nods. He tugs his computer closer to wake up the screen, “Looks like witches in a little town just outside Philadelphia” He clicks a series of links before shoving the open computer back towards Dean.

                “Witches” Dean states, grudgingly forcing himself to draw the computer closer to look at whatever Sam is trying to show him. Four people dead, three more missing in a tiny little burg no one has ever heard of. The only reason the story has made the news is that, before the last week, the town has had exactly one murder in its two-hundred-year history. The victims were all staff members at the local hospital but from different departments. “What makes you think there's a witch? Looks more like a deranged patient” He shoves the computer back, knowing Sam has more to go on than just this. His little brother is anything but sloppy.

                “I did some more digging and discovered that all the victims are descendants of the town leaders from Salem from the 1690s” Sam starts, pulling up another open tab in his browser. “I remembered reading about a secret society formed during the witch trials, a group of witch hunters a lot like the Men of Letters. Except they were brutal, often murdering suspects with little to no evidence” Sam’s eyes light up with the excitement of the hunt. “Until twenty years ago, odd pockets of murders and disappearances up and down the East coast have occurred that can be linked to that group of witch hunters”

Dean sits a little straighter. “Then what happened? You said until twenty years ago?”

“Twenty years ago, they dropped off the map. Disappeared or died out, it’s hard to say. But now their descendants are disappearing” Sam is nearly drooling over the thought of a case. They’ve been cooped up in the bunker for weeks and he’s going stir crazy. He notices Dean’s frown. “I thought you of all people would be excited to hit the road”

Dean takes a deep breath and nods. “I am” He flashes a grin that doesn’t fool either of them.

“Is there something going on with you and Cas? You two have been joined at the hip lately” Sam shakes his head. “First you tell me to stay out of the basement, then I come across you wearing demon contacts all but carrying Cas out of the dungeon” Sam fixes his brother with a stare. “Are you two ok?”

“We’re fine, Sammy” Dean picks at the edge of the book cover in front of him and refuses to make eye contact with his brother. “Just tryin some new things”

“Things that involve hurting Cas?” Sam arches a brow, skeptical.

Dean sits forward, leaning his elbows on the table. “He wanted....fuck Sam just leave it alone. Please” He shoves his chair back and stands, turning his back to Sam and he scrubs a hand over his face. “Everything we do is something we both want”

“Ok Dean” The understanding shows in Sam’s voice. “I just want to see you happy”

Dean huffs but turns to face Sam anyway. “I’m learning to be” He pinches a frown and shakes his head, the brief moment of discussing his feelings feels foreign and he doesn’t want to do any damage to his reputation. This ends here.

Sam nods. “Good” He pushes his own chair back and Dean turns to leave, wanting to avoid Sam trying to hug him at nearly all costs.

“I’m gonna call Cas, lets him know we’re shipping out. Be ready to go in an hour”

Which is how, nine hours later, they’re checking into a hotel room halfway between Kansas and Pennsylvania.

“I’m beat, wanna stop at the diner down the way?” Sam questions through a yawn, stretching his arms overhead.

“Yeah. I’m starving” Dean rubs his stomach, sending an apologetic glance towards Castiel. Dean is still hoping that Cas will lay down with him tonight, even though the Angel rarely sleeps. He’s grown so accustomed to Cas’ warmth surrounding him every night that he doubts sleep will come easily without him. He had been a half inch away from telling Sam they’re getting separate rooms, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to utter the words, to break with tradition.

Sam, for his part, hadn’t mentioned any potential awkwardness sharing a room with the couple; but the sidelong glances he gives to Castiel serve to draw attention to his questions. Castiel gives the younger Winchester a knowing nod, a silent promise to behave.

They slide into a booth at the diner, Cas next to the window beside Dean and Sam across from them both. The young waitress giggles and smiles at Dean as they place their order, drawing a narrow-eyed glare from Castiel as he grips Dean’s knee under the table.

Dean ignores Castiel’s jealously, smiling back at the bumbling waitress when she is too wrapped up in staring at Dean’s lips to even hit her notepad with her pen. Dean winks as she turns to ring their orders in, causing a deep blush to rise in her cheeks and Castiel glowers.

“Dean” Sam kicks his brother’s shin underneath the table and jerks his head toward Cas with a disapproving stare.

“What?” Dean shrugs, leaning into Castiel’s side like his flirting with the pretty girl is perfectly acceptable. Castiel shifts away, holding his silence, and Dean leans closer with a frown. He turns to whisper, lips faintly brushing the sensitive shell of Castiel’s ear. “I know who I belong to”

Dean pulls away from Cas, sitting up straight and pretending everything is perfectly fine. Because it is. No matter that Cas is now starting at him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips.

When the waitress returns with their food, Dean is all smiles and Cas makes a show of sliding his hand up Dean’s thigh where the woman could see if she were to look down. She doesn’t. Still too fixated on Dean’s bright green eyes and perfect bow lips.

Cas grumbles low in his throat, too low for anyone but Dean to hear but the hunter ignores the sound. Dean's heart skips a delighted beat when Cas drags Dean into a messy kiss as soon as the server’s back is turned, the growl in his throat growing as he smashes their lips together. “You’re provoking me” Cas states darkly, staring heavily into Dean’s eyes. Dean nods dumbly, staring right back with a half-cocked grin.

“Guys, come on” Sam groans, rolling his entire head on his shoulders because his eye roll is too great to be contained.

Cas glances beyond Dean’s head to the now furiously blushing server and she hurriedly looks away. Good, Cas thinks to himself; proud that he has staked his claim. “Are you gonna be a good boy and make this up to me later?” Castiel leans closer to whisper in Dean’s ear.

The Angel's voice is low and husky, sending sparks of electricity straight to Dean’s cock. “Yeah” Dean manages to breathe out and he can’t help the way his eyes slide closed with a groan when Cas tugs the lobe of Dean’s ear between his teeth and tugs.

“Good boy” Cas mutters, giving Dean’s dick a squeeze through his jeans. When did he even put his hand there?! Dean’s brain scrambles to catch up and he can only stare in wonder as Cas draws back and straightens himself as if he didn’t just give Dean a semi in the middle of a diner. In front of his brother. “My apologies Sam” Castiel nods towards Sam, who has the good sense not to comment on their little display. “Dean, eat your dinner” Castiel fixes Dean with a ‘behave or else’ look that few people can truly master.

Dean gulps and turns back to his plate. How can Cas reduce him to a barely functioning mess in a matter or a few words? His mouth has gone too dry to really enjoy his meal, and the waitress has suddenly become too bashful to keep up with refilling his Coke so he picks at his plate while doing his best to will the hardness in his pants to go away.

Cas notices Dean’s drink is empty and spots their server on the other side of the small diner tending to another table. He waits until she turns and raises a hand for her attention. She flushes scarlet and Cas begins to see why Dean was flirting with her to begin with. She meanders over, shoulders slightly hunched and posture apologetic. She doesn’t even glance at Dean but follows Castiel’s gaze to Dean’s empty glass.

“Would you like a refill?” She asks, already reaching for the cup without directly looking at Dean.

“Yes” Dean swallows hard. “Please” He glances up to meet her eyes, but without the playfulness of before. Castiel watches with satisfaction at the small smile curling on her lips when Dean shrugs and cocks his head towards Castiel in a look that silently conveys _what can you do?_

“Me too, please” Sam interjects, handing his glass to the young woman.

“Thank you” Dean and Sam say in unison, their in-tune voices drawing a genuine smile from their server.

“I’ll be right back with those” She flashes a smile and disappears quickly behind the counter, leaving the three men to themselves.

“Alright Cas, I think she got it. Don’t need to piss all over me too” Dean grumbles, shooting his Angel a dirty look. Sam snickers, shaking his head and Castiel leans back in the booth with a very self-satisfied expression.

Their drinks return, and they finish their meal quickly, more than ready to turn in for the night. The drive back to their hotel is short but Cas hangs back a little as the two brothers make themselves comfortable in the room.

“Dean, would you like to go for a drive?” Castiel questions as Sam stretches his arms high over his head with a yawn. They’ve been back in their room less than five minutes and Cas is eyeing Dean hungrily.

“A drive? Cas, I’m exhausted” Dean mumbles through his own yawn, eyeing their bed with interest.

“So, you want to give up on our plan?” Castiel’s tone is forgiving but he arches a brow in challenge. Dean isn’t one to back down from a challenge, or the promise to get laid. “We wouldn’t have to go far” He cocks his head, tone nearly pleading. He won’t say as much out loud, but the thought of having Dean to himself for a while is far more appealing than simply watching him sleep.

Dean considers, eyeing the bed longingly before turning back to Cas.

“What are you guys planning?” Sam questions, looking between the two men.

“Alright. Let's go” Dean turns abruptly towards the door and snags Castiel by the wrist on his way out.

“Sorry, Sam. I believe this falls into the category of things I am not to discuss with you” Castiel manages to get out before Dean drags him through the door and to the Impala.

Sam barks a laugh. “Noted” He calls as the door shuts behind the two men.

“Dean, slow down” Cas pulls his arm free from Dean’s grasp easily and stops several feet from Dean’s beloved car. Dean’s progress halts but he doesn’t turn around to face Castiel. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to”

Dean’s shoulders rise and fall with a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry Cas. About earlier” His head shakes as he turns slowly. “I wasn’t interested in her, I swear” He won’t meet Castiel’s eyes, guilt coloring his features as he stares at a loose pebble just in front of Castiel’s feet.

Cas stares for a moment, knowing that Dean wasn’t trying to hurt him or even get that girl’s number. He knows this and he hates that Dean seems to be fixating on it. Was he too possessive? “I know that, Dean” He steps forward and cradles Dean’s stubbled cheek in hand. “I know” He guides Dean’s chin up to encourage the man to meet his eyes. “I trust you” Cas stares forcefully into Dean’s eyes, trying to convey his trust in that one steady gaze.

Dean blushes but nods faintly, as much as Castiel’s grip will allow. “I only want you” Dean’s eyes gleam in the dim light of the parking lot.

“I know” Cas mutters, leaning closer. Barely a hairsbreadth separates them, and Dean closes the distance quickly with a gentle brush of his lips against Castiel’s. Cas closes his eyes with a pleased hum, holding Dean close.

“I wanna be good for you, Cas” Dean whispers, swallowing thickly.

“You are, Dean. So good” Cas smiles back at him, gently stroking his thumb along Dean’s jaw. “But I’m guessing you want something else?” His head cocks slightly, reading deeper into Dean’s shy gaze.

Dean nods. “I....you wanted to go for a drive?”

“Only if you want to” Cas lets his hand slide down Dean’s arm to grasp his hand.

Dean nods, tangling his fingers with the Angel. “Let's get in the car”

Dean drives until he finds deserted backroads to get lost in. They don’t have to go far, being in a small town in the middle of nowhere. The air is warm for October, the perks of being further south on their journey east. Their hands remain together, resting on Dean’s thigh until Dean finally pulls off the road at the edge of a tall pine forest. He looks over to Cas with a confident smirk. “The woods ok?” He questions, knowing that Cas will be able to sense anything or anyone nearby with a simple stretch of his grace.

“It’s quiet” Cas mutters, staring off into the trees. Their hands break apart long enough to climb out of the car and for Dean to come around to join Cas at the passenger side. His hands grip the lapels of Castiel’s trench coat and he drags the Angel into a heated kiss, their tongues dancing together with urgency after being forced to be apart for most of the day. “Are you warm enough?” Castiel asks, running his hands over Dean’s bare forearms. As usual, his flannel is rolled to his elbows; shirt open at the front. His skin is hot under Castiel’s fingers but he needs to be sure.

“Yeah” Dean breathes against Castiel’s lips, hands already reaching to slide the trench coat from the Angel’s shoulders.

Cas steps back, raking his gaze over Dean. “Good. Now strip” Cas’ tone darkens to match his hungry gaze. Dean hesitates for only a moment before pulling his flannel off and stripping his t-shirt over his head. He opens baby’s back door to toss his clothes inside but leaves his boots on the ground next to the car. He stands nude before Cas in a matter of minutes, bold and confident despite the thrill of being out in the open.

Castiel circles Dean, assessing. “You’re so beautiful” He mutters, watching a light flush creep across Dean’s bare skin with the compliment. “So perfect for me” Castiel reminds Dean of this often but the praise still makes the hunter squirm. He runs light fingers from Dean’s shoulder blades down to the dip of his spine, just above his ass. “Never in my existence had I dared to imagine such perfection. Not until I first laid eyes on your soul. Before I even saw your physical form, I was entranced by your beauty”

“Cas” Dean protests weakly, shuddering until the Angel’s heavy gaze.

“Turn around” Castiel orders gently, guiding Dean’s shoulder around so that he faces his baby. “Hands on the roof” Dean complies readily, without a word, and Cas urges Dean’s feet apart with a gentle touch to Dean’s bare thighs. Dean shivers when Castiel skims his fingertips over his ribs and presses himself against Dean’s back. “I want you to be still” Castiel whispers, pressing firm kisses to the nape of Dean’s neck and over his shoulders.

Dean whines under the gentle touches, feeling Castiel’s clothed erection against his bare ass has him pressing backward without realizing what he’s doing.

“No” Castiel swats Dean’s ass lightly. “Hold still” Dean shivers when that rough voice growls in his ear, waiting to see what Cas wants to do with him. “Good boy” Castiel praises when Dean manages to settle. He will never tire of this man, the power they hold over one another.

Castiel’s warm presence at Dean’s back returns followed by firm hands on Dean’s shoulders. Cas massages the strong muscles for a moment, feeling Dean all but melt into him as he stands naked against his car in the middle of nowhere. “Would you drop to your knees if I asked you to?” Cas wonders aloud against the shell of Dean’s ear, his hot breath tickling and causes Dean to flinch with a stifled laugh. Because Dean does not giggle. No matter what anyone says.

“Anything” Dean rasps, pressing his ass back against Castiel’s front.

Cas reaches a hand in front of Dean and grasps the man’s straining erection. He pumps him a few times, savoring the needy moans pulled from the other man’s throat as his head drops forward on his shoulders. His thumb swipes across Dean’s slit, gathering a drop of precome to serve as a minuscule amount of lubrication. “Turn around and kneel” Cas punctuates his words with firm strokes and Dean whimpers when he withdraws his hand.

Dean turns and drops smoothly, already reaching for Castiel’s belt. “So good, Dean. Look at you” Castiel’s voice rumbles the praise, urging Dean on. Dean’s cock gives a twitch and swells further at the simple words, at knowing how appreciated he is. “Can’t wait to have your lips wrapped around me. Do you think you can take all of me again?”

Dean nods hurriedly. “Fuck, yes” Dean moans, tugging Cas' pants and underwear down low enough to pull the heavy length of his cock free. “I want you to fuck me, Cas. Fuck me against my baby” Dean looks up into Castiel’s eyes, the blue lost amongst the darkness surrounding them. They’re cast in shadows, lit only by the light of the moon and Dean doesn’t think he’s seen anything more breathtaking. The grass is soft beneath his bare knees and he settles in, finding a comfortable spot before wrapping his lips around the head of Castiel’s thick cock.

Cas groans, his head tipping back so that he’s staring at the stars sparkling above them. The night is quiet except for the occasional call of an owl and rustling of leaves from the tiny forest animals scurrying about. “Just like that, Dean. So good” Words spill from his lips as Dean slides his lips down his shaft.

Dean moans around Castiel’s cock while loosely gripping his own. Each word of praise that falls from Castiel’s lips sends a jolt of pleasure racing through his gut like the best kind of electricity. He had never imagined how simple praise would affect him, how it would heighten his pleasure and make him want so much more. Maybe he’s only affected so intensely because it’s Castiel uttering those words. An easy ‘good boy’ has Dean hardening immediately, and he wants so badly to be ashamed that he’d do just about anything to hear those words from Cas but he can’t. Cas would never let him be ashamed of the things they do. He works both of their hard lengths until Cas is tensing the fingers tangled in his hair and tugging him back.

“Dean” The Angel breathes, hips twitching as his cock bobs in the open air. He helps Dean to his feet and pulls him into a filthy kiss, licking inside Dean’s mouth and chasing his taste on the other man’s tongue. “So good, Dean” Castiel whispers, taking Dean’s erection in hand and stroking him firmly. Dean bucks in his grasp, panting against Castiel’s shoulder as he spirals towards climax.

“Cas, please” He whines, wanting his Angel inside of him. Right. Now. “Please”

“You beg so pretty Dean” Cas strokes a hand down his lover's cheek and draws him into another kiss. They didn’t bring lube, Castiel wasn’t planning on anything more than blow jobs and Dean had no time to plan, so he reaches a hand behind Dean; seeking out the tight pucker of his ass and sends tendrils of his grace into his hunter.

Dean shivers at the feeling of Castiel’s grace licking at his insides, loosening his muscles without a single touch. “Cas” Dean rasps, arching back against the light touch of Castiel’s fingers on his entrance.

“Shhh, let me” Castiel coos, drawing Dean into a lazy kiss as his grace continues to work; preparing Dean for him.

Dean moans wantonly, feeling Castiel’s grace like a thousand feather light touches inside him; surrounding him. He feels as if he’s falling, spinning out of control but he knows that Cas will be there to catch him. “Cas, please” He whines, needing more as he shoves back towards Castiel’s fingers.

“There’s my good boy” Cas smiles, stroking his cheek and Dean shudders at the praise, cock twitching and leaking against Castiel’s thigh. “Turn around, hands on the Impala” Cas nips lightly at Dean’s throat as he coaxes the man to turn around and brace his hands on the car roof. He knows better than to insult Dean’s precious automobile by calling her a ‘car’. Dean would probably huff and turn away to find his jeans if Cas were to do such a thing.

Dean does as requested without protest, and Cas whispers more affirmations into his ear that leave him shivering and begging for more. Castiel continues to use his grace to manifest lubrication and Dean keens when the thick head of his cock eases past the tight ring of muscles at Dean’s entrance.

Cas slowly inches in until fully seated and Dean presses back against him. They both let out a satisfied groan when Cas bottoms out, circling his hips slightly as he waits for Dean to adjust.

“Feels so good, Cas. Whatever you did, keep doing it” Dean manages to get a full sentence out despite his brain feeling as if about to short circuit.

Cas places wet kisses along the back of Dean’s neck and down between his shoulders, slowly beginning to withdraw and press back in. He tries his hardest to reign in his moans at the delicious pressure surrounding his cock as he moves inside Dean. All of heaven pales in comparison to this carnal pleasure. Not for the first time, he gives thanks to his father for allowing him this level of exquisite hedonism.

They move together, Dean arching back to meet Castiel’s thrusts as they chase their climax. Cas wraps his slender fingers snugly around Dean’s cock and pumps him in time with his motions, whispering words of praise and adoration into Dean’s ear all the while.

Dean moans and soaks up the praise as fire rages low in his belly, building towards an explosion that he chases with reckless abandon. He will never admit it aloud, his body gives enough away, but he loves the way sweet nothings and heartfelt praise tumbles from Castiel’s lips when they’re together like this. Dean has never allowed himself to revel in such deep and soft feelings, always sealing his heart away from the many lovers he’s had over the years. None of them have ever come close to making him feel like Castiel does.

Dean keens as Castiel picks up speed, striking his prostate over and over with perfect aim. He trembles, his grip on the cool metal of the Impala and Castiel’s strong arms are the only thing keeping his knees from giving out. “Come for me, Dean” Castiel growls low in Dean’s ear, thrusting sharply. “Come on, my good boy. Come” Castiel’s punctuates his words with sharp tugs on Dean’s cock, twisting his wrist just the way Dean likes, and Dean does. Dean comes with a sob, cock twitching and painting the shiny black metal of Baby’s door with streaks of white.

Castiel strokes him through his climax and into the aftershocks as he chases his own finish. A handful of deep strokes later, Castiel slams into Dean and grinds against the hunter’s ass as his cock pulses deep inside. Dean groans and tips his head back, humming at the gentle kisses Castiel peppers along his throat and jaw before capturing Dean’s lips in a heated kiss.

Cas hugs Dean to him, wrapping his still mostly clothed warmth around Dean’s nudity. “I love you” Cas whispers, not caring if Dean returns his words aloud; he buries his nose in Dean’s shoulder anyway.

Dean hums, thinking the words to Castiel in a prayer and Cas squeezes him tighter before taking a step back and slipping free. The Angel runs fingertips down Dean’s spine, mojoing the mess from Dean’s ass before it can begin leaking out. Dean shivers in the cold as he murmurs words of thanks, gooseflesh popping out on his arms now that the light sheen of sweat covering his body begins to evaporate.

Dean allows Castiel to dress him in silence, neither of them needing words, even going as far as to tying his boots. Castiel blue eyes shine in the darkness, staring up at Dean as he kneels at the hunter’s feet once Dean’s boots are in place. Dean reaches a hand to brush along Castiel’s hairline, working to tame those impossible locks as he smiles down at his Angel. “We should get back” Dean finally breaks their easy silence with gently spoken words.

“Yes, Sam will be wondering where you are” Castiel replies, pushing to his feet and taking Dean’s hand.

“Wondering where _we_ are, Cas” Dean flashes a grin. “Do you know that he keeps threatening me with horrible things if I screw this up? Like whatever he might do would be worse than losing you” Dean snorts a laugh and shakes his head, taking in Castiel’s growing smile. A smile reserved just for Dean


	9. October 8: Not all hunts end happily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for Witches doesn't go exactly as planned and Dean feels Castiel is entirely to blame. Sam makes the wise decision to make himself scarce when Dean finally confronts his Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks explored: Angry sex. Aside from Dean and Cas being a bruised and slightly bloodied from the hunt, there is a slight warning for rough/painful sex.

Dean grips the steering wheel tightly enough to make his knuckles pop as he glares into the rearview mirror. The witch hunt did not go well. And that may be the understatement of the year. Castiel at least has the decency to look ashamed, his bloodied brow tilted downward as he stares out the backseat window when Dean’s furious green eyes land on him.

Sam glances between his brother and the Angel in the backseat nervously, silently thanking Chuck they decided on separate rooms this time. A blow-up is imminent after what had just happened with the witches.

The Impala pulls up to the hotel, shrouded in silence and Sam hurries to escape. Dean lets him go without a word, the younger Winchester uninjured and not in need of Dean’s attention. Dean almost wishes Sam needed to be stitched up or bandaged just so he could stew in his anger a little longer.

“Dean” Castiel hesitantly speaks up, lifting his gaze to meet Dean’s fiery green glare in the mirror.

“Inside. Now” Dean grits, narrowing his eyes and daring Cas to disagree.

Cas lets out a deep sigh and nods, resigned to Dean’s anger. He was only protecting Dean from the witches, they were being helped by demons and Castiel figured out the source of their extra power before Sam and Dean had. He would put himself between the demon with the stolen Angel blade again and again if it would serve to protect Dean.

Cas follows Dean through the open door and closes it quietly behind them, waiting for Dean to find the words he’s searching for.

As it turns out, Dean doesn’t need very long.

He slams Cas against the door with a growl, pinning the Angel with an arm across the base his throat. “What the hell were you thinking!?” Dean’s voice is low and full of menace, eyes hard and angry. His jaw clenches and muscles twitch as he stares hard into Castiel’s unapologetic eyes.

“I was protecting you” Castiel clenches his own jaw, preparing to dig in his heels against Dean’s anger.

“Protecting me?!” Dean presses harder, if Castiel were human he would probably be hurting him, but he isn’t so Dean is going to be as rough as he damn well pleases. “How is almost getting yourself killed protecting me!” Dean shouts, baring his teeth inches from Castiel’s face.

“The demon had an Angel blade, Dean. He was dangerous” Castiel excuses, not bothering to push back against the angry hunter.

“What if something happened to you!? You can’t just go off risking your life!” Dean shifts to grab Castiel’s lapels and drags him away from the door, shoving him towards the bed. “I can’t lose you Cas!” He smashes his lips against Cas’, nicking his lip on the Angel’s teeth but he doesn’t care. The faint tang of copper in his tongue only spurs him on.

Seeing Castiel bloodied and in danger sent shockwaves of anger and fear through him that he doesn’t care to admit. This is exactly why he had always avoided relationships!

But, he has Cas. He loves Cas and he needs to be sure his Angel is still here, solid underneath him. The sight of Castiel’s bloodied brow and scraped knuckles stirs interest from his cock, proving to some primordial part of his psyche that his chosen lover is strong and capable

Cas lets himself be pushed backward and onto the bed, eyes widening when he feels the hard line of Dean’s cock pressing into him. Flecks of dried blood mar the hunter’s hair and a bruise is blossoming high on Dean’s cheek. Cas hadn’t even bothered to heal himself, choosing instead to face Dean’s anger as he was. “Dean!” Cas gasps when presses Castiel’s wrists into the bed and straddles his hips.

Their hard cocks align despite the layers of clothing between them and Dean can’t help the moan that escapes his lips. Cas looks incredible like this, strung out beneath him; his stubbornness on full display along with his slightly torn and bloodied clothing. Dean could just _devour_ him like this, and he fully intends to.

Cas surges upward to drag Dean’s lips into another heated kiss. Their lips come together without the bruising force of a few moments ago but Cas is nowhere near ready to apologize for putting Dean’s safety first. He will make the same choice a thousand times if the opportunity arises.

Cas makes no move to fight the tight grasp Dean’s has on his wrists and Dean makes no effort to release him. Their mouths slide against one another, battling for dominance unapologetically until Dean’ growls into the kiss and increases the pressure on Castiel’s wrists. He grinds his hips down angrily, making sure that Castiel can feel how hard and still angry he is. “You were reckless” Dean grits between clenched teeth as he moves to bite at Castiel’s throat.

The pinching grip between Dean’s teeth would be enough to bring pain to another human, perhaps even enough to break the skin but Castiel only gasps, surging into Dean’s bruising grip. Dean releases his hands with a firm command not to move and begins to tear at Castiel’s shirt, buttons popping and skittering across the room. Cas arches his back, grinding into the hard length of Dean’s cock above him. “You could have been hurt” Dean growls as the thin fabric of Castiel’s dress shirt tears beneath his demanding fingers. Not only did Castiel take it upon himself to attack the Angel blade-wielding Demon, but he did so without telling Dean what was going on.

Dean was busy fighting with the witches, who were really no match for he and Sam, while Cas was getting sliced up in the next room. If the Angel hadn’t cried out in pain and drawn Dean’s attention when he did; Dean might be on his knees in that dark room, staring at burnt out shadows of Castiel’s wings through a haze of tears. He wants to scream and rage, make it clear to Cas that his self-sacrificing days need to be over.

“I will always protect you, Dean. Even if it means placing myself in danger” Castiel protests with words but not his body. He still lays lax under Dean, tatters of his dress shirt barely clinging to him as he allows his hunter to do as he needs to.

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean wants to punch something, a wall maybe. Not Cas, no. Just _something._ A streak of blood Dean hadn’t noticed before stands out sharply against the tanned skin of Castiel’s chest and Dean’s gaze bores into the spot. Just above Castiel’s nipple, hiding the freckle that Dean knows is there. He huffs and slides off his lover, fumbling with the belt and button of Castiel’s slacks before pulling them roughly off.

Cas lifts his ass to help, staring at Dean with wide blue eyes; brows drawn together in confusion. He won’t deny how appealing Dean looks streaked with blood and with the adrenaline still pumping through his veins from the fight. A wild and unsure look, nearly manic, dilutes the color of Dean’s eyes as he glares down at Cas. The human’s heart hammers in his chest, Castiel can feel the thundering motion as if the man’s heart were visible before him. Cas spreads his legs in an offering. “Dean” He rasps, not willing to apologize but more than willing to be taken by Dean.

Dean grasps the invitation wholeheartedly, quickly shucking his jeans down his legs without care and kicking them off before crawling over Cas and setting between the Angel’s spread thighs without a word.

Cas cants his hips upward, locking eyes with Dean. “Please, Dean” He murmurs, needing to feel the man on top of him, inside him. Owning and consuming him.

Dean glares down at him, jaw ticking with tension as he digs harsh fingertips into Castiel’s hips. “Use your grace” Dean warns, hitching Castiel’s hips to where he wants him. Dean doesn’t bother with foreplay, he lines himself up and pushes. Castiel can take care of himself if he wants to, that isn’t Dean’s problem right now.

“Dean!” Castiel cries out as Dean slams forward, not entirely prepared for the stretching burns that sends sharp shockwaves of pain radiating from his core. His grace catches up quickly, creating slipperiness where there was none. He chooses the pain, screwing his features into a grimace as Dean bottoms out.

The two men lay panting, glaring into each other’s eyes even as they’re tangled together. “Ok?” Dean manages to grate against his own desires. As angry as he still is, he needs to know he isn’t hurting Cas.

Cas rolls his hips as a daring challenge. “Fine” He hisses, meeting Dean’s glare with his own. If anyone can compete in stubbornness with Dean Winchester, it would be Castiel. “I’m not sorry. I will always put you first” He frowns, arching his spine and encouraging Dean to move. Dean’s anger with him and Castiel’s consequential anger with Dean has them both standing firm, unwilling to give.

“You’re an idiot Cas” Dean draws back and slams forward, drawing a harsh grunt from Castiel as he scrabbles to hold his knees to the side. “Trying to handle that demon alone when I was right there!” Dean growls, bending over Castiel to nip and pinch at the skin on his chest. His lips find their way to the dried streak of blood covering that precious freckle and the taste of copper follows him now. “You don’t get to put yourself in danger like that!” Dean slams into Cas repeatedly, drawing punched out moans and grunts from them both.

“I will always protect you, Dean” Cas growls right back, matching his motions to draw Dean in deeper, harder. Dean cock is battering his prostate with each thrust and the electric charge building low in his gut threatens to break free.

“You can’t protect me if you’re dead” Dean’s grip turns bruising as he pistons in and out of Castiel, chasing both his pleasure and his anger. “I need you Castiel” Dean nearly sneers the Angel’s rarely spoken full name. His rhythm falters as the anger in his stomach threatens to overflow into something else entirely. “You don’t get to leave me. We’re in this together”

Dean’s cockhead catches on Castiel’s rim as the hunter slows his punishing pace and Castiel keens at the feeling, needing Dean to push back inside. “Dean” He chokes out in a sob, arching his back and pushing his hips upward to draw Dean back in.

Dean obliges, sliding in until he can grind against the firm swell of Castiel’s ass. “Don’t you get it Cas?” Dean's voice is softer, his motions less harsh as his anger runs out of steam. He stills for a moment, staring down into Castiel’s wide eyes as the pieces slide into place. “If either of us are going out, we’re going out together” Dean punctuates his words with a sharp roll of his hips.

Cas nods. “I understand, Dean” He frowns, still somewhat lost but knowing what Dean needs to hear.

Dean resumes his punishing pace, biting his lip as he stares down at Castiel writhing below him. “I love you, you stupid son of a bitch” He slams home, pushing Cas up the bed with the force of it.

Cas wraps his legs tightly around Dean’s waist as his head drops back in pleasure. “So close, Dean” He whines, hands grasping the blanket underneath him.

Dean runs his hands up Castiel’s sides and settles atop the other man as he continues to move. “No” Dean growls, shifting his angle to avoid Cas’ prostate.

Cas whines but clamps down on his impending climax. If Dean doesn’t want him to come, then he’ll try his best to hold back. His hands find their way to grip Dean’s arms and he holds on tightly, pushing himself back on Dean’s cock with each thrust.

“Say it, Cas. Tell me you won’t go off alone anymore” Dean grunts the words as he picks up his pace. Cas clenches around him, the tight heat makes staving off his orgasm nearly impossible. He only wants a minute more. He needs Cas to understand.

“Dean!” Cas cries out when he loses the battle to hold back and his cock erupts between them. The lights in the room flicker and pop, sending shards of glass flying as Castiel’s grace swells and smashes through their surroundings. He throws his head back, lips parted in a silent scream when Dean growls, ignoring the destruction in the room, and resumes pounding into Cas with abandon.

Dean fucks Cas through his orgasm, barely holding back his own and Cas trembles with aftershocks. “You’re mine Cas. You don’t get to leave” Dean slams forward one last time, letting his climax wash over him as he pumps his load deep inside of Castiel. “You don’t get to leave” He repeats, quieter and with a slightly broken note to his tone.

“I won’t. I won’t leave you” Cas strokes a gentle hand along Dean’s jaw, turning his hunters face to look at him. Dean’s eyes are glassy with unshed tears as he stares down at Cas. “I promise”

Dean collapses onto Cas, forcing his not inconsiderable weight on the Angel beneath him. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He grumbles into Cas’ chest. “I’m sorry Cas, I just…”

“No” Castiel interrupts, silencing Dean with a tight squeeze around his shoulders. He shifts them so they’re lying on their sides, facing one another. Cas hisses as Dean’s softening cock slips free and the slow leak of come from his ass begins. He can’t bring himself to wipe it away quite yet.

Castiel runs his fingertips along the outline of Dean’s jaw, frowning at the bit of gore still clinging to his hunter. Dean sighs into the touch, blinking his eyes closed as he swallows thickly. He’s still upset, but his anger has been dampened enough for now. The rest simply needs time. “I’m sorry, Dean. I did not mean to upset you. I did not consider my actions beyond my drive to protect you”

Dean sighs and leans into Castiel’s touch. “I know” He admits with more than a small amount of displeasure still lacing his tone. “You can’t keep doing this to me though” Dean lets himself be vulnerable, lets his worry and fear of losing Cas show in his eyes. He pinches a frown to match Castiel’s as warring emotions flit across the Angel’s features.

Finally, Castiel sighs and shakes his head gently. “I can’t promise I won’t do everything in my power to protect you” Dean’s frown grows even as Castiel strokes the sharp line of his cheek gently. “I understand that you are not some ‘damsel in distress’ as you would say, I do not wish to treat you as such. But your safety will always be most important to me”

Dean huffs, shaking his head. “I get that. You’re as stubborn as me and you won’t change your mind. But you’re just as important to me, Cas. Don’t risk your life to protect me, when losing you would destroy me”

The breath catches in Castiel’s lungs, understanding finally beginning to dawn. Dean’s anger wasn’t brought about by him being insulted by Castiel’s actions, but by fear of losing him. “I’m an idiot” Cas mutters and drags Dean closer.

“Yeah, you are” Dean grumbles into Castiel’s chest as he snuggles closer. “a very sticky idiot” Cas can feel Dean’s nose wrinkle as he draws his hips back from the drying mess on Castiel’s stomach. “Shower?”

Cas nods and uses his grace to clear the broken glass from the room, repairing the lights so there is no remaining evidence of his destruction. They shower quickly, soapy hands skimming over each other’s bodies but not seeking more than simple contact.

Dean’s phone pings with a text from Sam, asking if they’re ok and Dean laughs as he texts back. _Never better._

Later, when they’re tangled together on the bed and Dean is ready to sleep. Castiel’s mind wanders. “Dean?” He whispers into the darkness, running lazy fingers along the length of Dean’s back.

“Yeah?” Dean mutters sleepily, burrowing his chin into Castiel’s bare chest.

“Today’s kink was angry sex” Castiel observes and Dean tenses.

“What?” Dean pushes himself up so he’s staring down at Cas, mouth already pressing into a firm line. “Cas. If you tell me that you pissed me off on _purpose_ ….” The threat lays bare in Dean’s tone and his glare returns.

“No” Castiel quickly backpedals. He did not mean it that way _at all_. “I would never anger you intentionally”

“Good” Dean grumbles, settling back down. “Because we were gonna have problems if you did”

“I understand” Castiel mutters. “Try and sleep, Dean” He lifts his chin to place a soft kiss atop Dean’s head and resumes his gentle stroking along Dean’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is fully written but unedited. It's quite a bit longer and gave me fits to write. Hopefully, I'll have it up in a day or two at the most. You all have Dean in panties and a trip to a fetish club to look forward to!


	10. October 9: Panties and Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean venture to a fetish club where they watch a demonstration in bondage. How are they to resist having a little fun themselves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks explored: Lingerie...well, just panties really. And a description of bondage being demonstrated but Dean and Castiel do not take part. Exhibitionism and voyeurism too since they are in a fetish club, watching and presumably being watched.

They take a detour on the way back to the bunker. Castiel catches wind of another case, likely a simple vampire nest in a rough and tumble little city in southern Michigan. The city is situated along the main freeway that connects Detroit and Chicago. In the days of prohibition, it was a dangerous place full of bootleggers and outlaws.  Some of them never left, apparently.

Dean drags himself from behind the wheel as Sam goes to find them rooms for the night. He turns in place, staring up at the tall buildings that wouldn’t count as skyscrapers even on their best day. The sky is grey and looks like rain but the bright reds and yellows of the trees surrounding them give everything a cozy feel. “Smells like fruit loops” He mutters through a yawn with his arms stretched high overhead.

Castiel watches Dean’s stretch, specifically that delightful strip of skin that peeks out between his low-slung jeans and rucked up shirt. “Cornflakes” Castiel corrects, somehow knowing exactly what that delicious smell is. “The Kellogg headquarters is just over there” Castiel points to a broad red brick building with Tony the Tiger plastered all over the side. “And Post is there” He points toward a mural of Snap, Crackle and Pop in the distance.

“Huh” Dean stares off in the direction Cas had indicated. “S”makin me hungry” He rubs his growling stomach for effect and Cas shakes his head with a chuckle.

Castiel takes a quick step closer to Dean and tugs the hunter in by the edge of his open flannel. Dean goes with a huffed laugh, resting a hand on Cas’ hip. The hungry look in Castiel’s eyes demands a fervent kiss, but he places a chaste peck on Dean’s cheek instead. “I heard about a club that I have interest in taking you to if you are amenable” His voice is low and holds faint traces of danger that send sparks shooting up Dean’s spine.

Dean turns his head with knitted brows. “What kind of club?”

“Alright. Got two rooms but they’re not right next to each other” Sam interrupts, quickly handing Dean a packet of keycards for him and Cas. He strides up to the couple without any idea what he might have been interrupting. “The guy in the lobby recommended a brewery downtown for food. Said they’ve got great pizza and barbecue” He looks to Dean expectantly.

“Yeah. Uh. Sounds fine” Dean glances to Cas, know absolutely needing to know what Cas was talking about. A club? What kind of club would _Cas_ want to visit? “Lets, uh, just throw our bags in the rooms and we can go” Dean’s glances between his brother and his Angel, distracted with the gymnastics his mind is trying to complete trying to puzzle out what Cas is up to.

Cas smiles knowingly, the slight smirk makes Dean flush and Sam hurriedly turns away with a hand of surrender raised. “Meet you back here in ten” Sam calls as he grabs his pack and heads in the opposite direction of Dean and Cas’ room. “TEN!” He calls back, correctly assuming that his brother needs the reminder.

“What kind of club, Cas?” Dean hisses in a whisper as soon as Sam is out of earshot. He leans close to Cas as he slides the keycard into the slot and the infuriating Angel simply holds onto his soft little smile that promises trouble.

Once in the room, Dean crowds Cas against the wall and hooks his thumbs into the other man’s belt loops. “What kind of club?” He asks again between kisses as he works his way up the column of Castiel’s throat. “What club _Cas”_ Dean half whines when Cas lets out a short laugh.

“Did I tell you what today’s kinks are?” Cas chooses not to answer, and Dean pulls back with a pout. “Bondage and lingerie” He smirks, almost smug when Dean’s jaw drops slightly.

“Cas” Dean drawls out the name, almost as if in warning.

“I was hoping you might wear these” Cas drops his gaze as he pulls a slender box from an inside pocket of his trench coat.

Dean takes the box, staring at the slim black case with deep suspicion. He turns his back to Cas, wanting a moment of privacy as he lifts the lid and peers inside. His heart skips a beat when his gaze lands on the deep green of delicate lace. He pinches the item between two fingers and lifts it from the box, staring with wide eyes. His mouth goes dry and his heart races painfully. The panties are beautiful, the green matches his eyes perfectly and Cas can’t possibly be serious…can he?

“I bought them when I was shopping for the masks. The green made me think of you” Castiel voice is soft, hesitant even and Dean spins to face him. “I…is this alright?” Castiel’s cheeks flush slightly with uncertainty and he can’t quite meet Dean’s gaze.

“Cas” Dean speaks softly, calling his Angels attention as he runs his fingers over the silky material. He’s never had a pair of his own panties before, he’s only worn them the one time and that was years ago. This pair looks to be cut for men and he can hardly wait to try them on. “Do you want me to change now?” He asks with a cocked brow, trying not to give away too much of his interest but he wants to wipe that fear of rejection right off Castiel’s face.

Cas looks up with eyes as if shocked by Dean’s acceptance. “You….you want to?” He wrings his hands, an all too human gesture and Dean’s shy smile grows.

Dean takes a few swift steps and reels Castiel into a rough kiss by his tie. Cas squeaks when their mouths collide but he quickly melts into Dean as their lips work together. Dean’s tongue probes along the seam of his mouth and Cas parts his lips readily “Hell yeah” He whispers when he finally breaks away, lips spit slick and reddened.

Cas smiles as Dean steps back to undo his pants. He toes off his boots and shucks his jeans down his thighs. Tossing the empty box to Castiel, he turns and saunters into the hotel bathroom; throwing his shirts aside as he goes.

Dean knows he’s making a show of changing his underwear, but dammit if he doesn’t want to show off for Cas. He closes the door behind him but doesn’t bother locking it and he holds the silky lace garment up to inspect. They cut up sharply in the back, designed to cover only half of his ass with just enough room in the front to hold his cock with a tiny little bow at the top. He smirks and lays them over his shoulder so he can pull down his boxers.

The lace feels incredible sliding over his skin and he moans when they slip into place. His half hard cock is hugged perfectly by the soft material, the sheer fabric not hiding much of anything. He tries to turn his head to look at his ass, but the angle is no good. He’ll have to look in the mirror outside. If Cas lets him get that far.

His heart is pounding with both excitement and trepidation. Cas bought these for him, chances are he’s gonna love it; but Dean still can’t help but be nervous. He looks down his body, all firm planes except for the tiniest softness around his stomach. He thinks he looks pretty damn good.

He forces himself to take a calming breath before opening the door and stepping out. He holds himself high with squared shoulders, exuding confidence he doesn’t quite feel. At least, until he spies Cas perched at the foot of the hotel bed, wide eyes fixated on Dean with parted lips. “Do I look ok?” Dean cocks an amused brow, gut clenching around the thrill of being the one to put that utterly enthralled look on Castiel’s face. He sashays forward, wearing nothing but forest green panties and straddles Castiel’s lap. He eases himself down, wrapping his arms around the back of Castiel’s neck with a wide smile.

Cas’ breath hitches and he swallows thickly. Dean is entrancing, confident and clearly enjoying himself as he sinks down on Castiel’s lap. Cas nods, already having forgotten what Dean had asked.

Dean throws his head back in a laugh. “I take it you like them?”

Castiel nods again, bright gaze raking over Dean’s firm chest and down to his rapidly hardening cock trapped underneath the sheer lace.

Harsh banging on the door has Dean jumping back and Castiel nearly dumping the man on the floor as he rushes to stand and place himself between the nearly naked man and whatever threat there might be. His Angel blade slides into his hand and Dean quickly scrambles for his gun. “Guys!” Sam booms and they both relax. “I said 10 minutes, 20 minutes ago!” Sam continues to yell. “Whatever you’re doing, hurry it up!”

Dean huffs and shakes his head with a laugh. “Fucking cockblock” He stoops to grab his jeans and tugs them on before Cas has a chance to complain. “Let’s go feed the moose” He rolls his eyes as pulls his shirt back over his shoulders.

“We’re coming, Sam!” Castiel calls through the closed door and Dean devolves into giggles as he tugs on his boots.

“TMI!” Sam yells back, surely drawing stares from other hotel guests from all their shouting.

Cas gives up the yelling and opens the door to glare at the younger Winchester. Dean has fully dressed again and that simple fact is entirely Sam’s fault.

Sam startles when the door creaks open, not having expected anyone to emerge so soon and he takes in Castiel’s glare with a nearly audible gulp. “I….”

“We weren’t doing anything” Dean grumbles as he shoulders his way past Castiel, throwing his brother an equally scathing look.

Cas huffs a breath and shakes his head with a frown. He would much rather have discovered where having Dean straddling his lap wearing nothing but those panties would have taken them, but instead he’s forced to endure waiting through dinner before having Dean to himself again.

Dean stops a few feet away, Sam already heading towards the Impala, and turns back to where Castiel is still standing in the open door. A few long steps have Dean back in front of Cas once more and he pulls the Angel into a gentle kiss that borders on apology. “You coming, Cas?”

Castiel frowns. “I would rather be” If an Angel could pout, Castiel would be doing exactly that.

Dean barks a laugh, eyes lighting with disbelieving mirth as he shakes his head. “Me too, buddy” Dean knits their fingers together and tugs Cas from the room.

Cas pulls the door closed behind him but stops short. “Buddy?”

Dean pales slightly when he takes in the confused and slightly insulted expression on Castiel’s face. “Uh….babe?” Dean says with a question, knowing ‘buddy’ is entirely not the right term for what Cas means to him. Not anymore

Cas pinches another frown. Sam honks the horn, startling them both. Castiel decides to ignore Sam’s demands, instead focusing on Dean’s wide-eyed, deer in the headlights, look. He pulls Dean to him by a firm grip on the man’s hips and drags him into a messy kiss. Dean squeaks in surprise when Castiel’s fingers tease at the back of his waistband underneath the hem of his open flannel. “You think you can straddle my lap wearing nothing but panties that _I_ bought for you, and then call me ‘buddy’?” Cas murmurs in Dean’s ear, tone low and sultry.

Castiel’s gravel filled whisper has all of Dean’s blood rushing south, the soft drag of his thickening cock against the silk nearly too much to bear. His eyes dart back to their closed hotel room and he groans his disappointment.

Cas clucks his tongue, still holding Dean close. “I want you to think about what kind of club I might have in mind for tonight, Dean. Think about everything we could do with those panties you’re wearing and imagine how it might feel if I were to push them aside and fuck into you from behind with your hands pinned behind your back so the only relief you might find is the softest touch of that soft fabric trapping your hard and leaking cock….”

Dean moans wantonly at the picture that Castiel’s rumbling voice paints in his mind and he whines when Cas pulls away with a smirk and steps away, joining Sam in the car while Dean stands planted to his spot on the pavement. How can someone who is so awkward half the time turn into a filthy sex god at the drop of a hat? His heart races and his chubbing cock makes him want to march himself right back into the hotel room and wait for Cas to follow. He reaches for the keycard in his back pocket to do just that, but the slim piece of plastic isn’t there. He hurriedly checks his other pockets, thinking maybe he put in the wrong one, before spinning to see Cas holding up said card in the backseat window. That feathery bastard! Dean scowls and marches towards the car, grudgingly admitting defeat. “Really, Cas?” He bites as he slides behind the steering wheel.

“Really, Dean” Cas deadpans and Sam barks a laugh when the corners of Castiel’s lips twitch up into a smile.

Dean sighs but shifts Baby into gear and drives to the brewery as Sam directs. His thoughts keep churning over Castiel’s words, imagining all the things his Angel could have in mind. The club thing really tripping him up though. Cas knows he isn’t into crowded nightclubs with thumping music and too dim lights. That situation is a hunter’s nightmare and beyond that, just not Dean. He can’t imagine Cas would want to take him somewhere like that. And he sure as hell isn’t going to want to take him to a knitting club or something equally populated by old cat ladies.

The restaurant side of the brewery is crowded but they’re seated quickly. Sam orders a beer quickly, excited for something local and crafty, but Dean hesitates. He side eyes Cas, annoyed with himself for basically asking permission; but if Cas has plans for them later….

“Go ahead, Dean. Order whatever you want” Castiel states with a soft smile and Dean can’t decide whether he’s been given permission, or a dare to screw up.

Dean orders the lightest beer on the menu to go with his cheesy mess of a meat lovers pizza.

The beer is awesome, and Dean finished faster than intended. He decides amongst the light chatter with his brother and Castiel’s warm hand on his thigh that however much he wants more, he won’t order a refill.

Until Cas orders one for him.

“Really?” Dean turns his head to ask when the server promises she’ll bring his fresh beer right away and turns with a pleasant customer service smile to put in the order.

“Yes, Dean” Cas assures and leans closer to whisper. “I appreciate you being such a good boy for me, I want to reward you”

Dean shivers and his mouth goes dry. Castiel knows exactly what that tone does to him and Dean knows that Cas knows it. Cas is not normally this much of a tease. What has gotten into him? “Thanks” Dean mutters, pointedly turning back to his brother and doing his best not to think about the thoughts Castiel placed in his head.

Dean nurses the second beer as they finish their pizzas and wait for the bill. By the time he’s finished and they make it back to the hotel, Dean is nearly vibrating with the need to know what kind of club Cas has been teasing him with since they pulled into town. They bid farewell to Sam with the promise of meeting up for breakfast in the morning and Dean has Cas pinned against the wall as soon as their door closed behind them.

“What kind of club. Tell me” He demands, wedging a knee between Castiel’s legs as he plasters himself over the other man.

Cas barks a laugh. “Get out your computer, I’ll show you” He waves a hand towards Dean’s duffel and a spark of nervousness flickers in his gaze but it disappears before Dean can comment.

Dean huffs in resignation of having to wait a few more minutes but fetches the computer as asked. Castiel quickly navigates and Dean’s jaw drops when the page loads.

“A fetish club?” Dean gapes, turning wide eyes to Castiel.

Cas nods, cheeks reddening with embarrassed nervousness. “Yes. They’re…uh, showcasing bondage tonight. It’s on the list for today, I was hoping maybe you be interested in going to watch?” The words come out in a tumble and he blushes harder.

Dean stares, Castiel’s expression quickly informing him that all this teasing was only bravado built from the fear Dean might reject his idea. No, not simply reject, but shame. “I, uh, I’ve never been to a club like that” Dean swallows hard.

Castiel nods, the beginnings of disappointment causing his shoulders to droop.

“I don’t know what to do in a place like that” Dean continues. “How does it even work” Dean asks without asking, not expecting Cas to know.

“I..” Cas starts but bites at his lower lip. “I called someone earlier, explained that we’ve never been but are interested” He continues slowly, cautiously.

“Oh?” Dean asks, curiosity mounting.

“The woman on the phone said that newcomers are welcome, they only ask that we be respectful” Castiel finally meets Dean’s eyes.

Dean nods, he can keep his mouth shut if he needs to. He can’t deny how curious he is about this entire idea. He’s enjoyed the few times Castiel had restrained him, and the even fewer times he had restrained Castiel. “Am I going to be your sub?” Dean asks, the only thing he knows about fetish stuff is that someone is the Dom and someone is the sub.

Cas opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. “We don’t have to do that. Not everyone does, the woman on the phone said that many of their members don’t…”

Dean silences Castiel’s near panicked rambling with a finger over his perpetually chapped looking lips. “What if I want to?” Dean asks in a whisper.

Cas nods, Dean finger still over his lips, and his eyes darken with lust.

Dean smiles. “I mean, I don’t want to crawl around the floor in my underwear in front of people” _At least not yet_ he thinks. “But, I want to belong to you. I do belong to you” Dean blushes as he barely manages to spit out the words and Cas swallows hard.

“Anything you want, Dean” Cas rasps.

Dean smiles. “Let’s go then” He shrugs as if venturing into this unknown world is not a big deal at all. Inside, he’s trembling with nerves and excitement, but he doesn’t quite want it to show.

\---

                An hour later finds Castiel knocking a secret knock of a heavy steel door. The windows to the entire building are blacked out, but Cas assures Dean that this is the place. Dean had changed into the tightest jeans and t-shirt he has with him and left his flannel in the car. If he’s going to a sex club as Castiel’s submissive, he wants to feel a little sexy.

                Cas guides him with a hand on his lower back and Dean leans into the touch, needing the grounding comfort it provides. The light in the room is dim and a gentle pulse of bass from the music gives the entire scene a steady and exotic rhythm. They’re given wristbands that identify them as newcomers, the woman at the entrance promises the bands will ensure other patrons give them space.

                Dean is silently grateful.

                Castiel guides him into the lounge area, couches and armchairs are scattered about the room, all facing a center stage. A good number of them are occupied by couples if various states of undress. Men and woman kneel on the floor in front of their supposed Dominants, but a nearly equal number are snuggled together watching the scene on the stage unfold. “Do you want anything to drink?” Cas questions, quietly whispering in Dean’s ear as he guides the man towards a small loveseat near the edge of the room.

                Dean’s eyes dart around wildly, settling on a young man on his knees between another’s spread thighs; licking and sucking at a very hard cock while the owner of said cock holds his gaze on the man and woman on stage. Dean’s mouth goes dry at the real-life porn happening right in front him and he follows the assumed Top’s gaze towards the stage.

                The woman is carefully tying soft looking ropes around a kneeling man. His cock stands at attention, bobbing in front of him as he wraps the rope around his torso with intricate knots.

                “Dean?” Castiel urges Dean to look at him. “Are you ok?” Cas questions, concern flooding his expression.

                Dean cracks a smile and nods. “This is…a lot”

                Cas hums thoughtfully. “Yes” He nods his agreement. “But I had asked you a question” His tone hardens ever so slightly and he arches a brow.

                Dean’s stomach swoops at the change in tone and he’s reminded they’re playing roles here. “I…uh. Sorry. What was your question?” Dean winces.

                Cas fixes him with a stare. “Would you like something to drink?” He asks again, tone firming into his Dominant role.

                Dean shifts under Castiel’s stare, the rest of the room falling away as he focuses on the man in front of him. “Water?” Dean manages to croak, hyperaware of his dry his mouth has gone.

                “Good boy” Cas smiles and strokes light fingers over the sharp line of Dean’s jaw. “Now, sit here and wait while I get you a bottle”

                Dean nods and sinks into the small sofa wordlessly. He watches Castiel saunter away through the crowd before turning his attention toward the stage.

                “This your first time?” A meek, feminine, voice questions from his left and Dean’s head whips around to look. He nods dumbly at the woman kneeling next to his sofa wearing nothing but a bra and panties. The man standing next to her glances down, offering her a kind smile as he absently runs his fingers through her hair. “Just try and relax, no one will judge you here” She smiles comfortingly and leans her head into her Dominant’s thigh.

                “You…you’re a sub?” Dean manages to croak, glancing warily at the man standing next to her.

                She nods with a smile. “Here, I am. My husband takes good care of me” She glancing adoringly to the man petting his hand through her hair and he smiles down fondly but doesn’t address Dean. “Are you?” She questions but the look on her face tells him that she’s already guessed the answer.

                “Maybe? We’re trying something new” Dean admits, finding this nearly naked woman surprisingly easy to talk to. He doesn’t spare her barely concealed breasts a second glance, not finding himself interested at all, which strikes him a little odd but he doesn’t let himself think on it.

                “You’re struggling with the idea” She nods sagely. “Do you trust your partner?”

                Dean nods. “With my life”

                She smiles. “Then let go. Let him take care of you”

                Dean fidgets with his hands, biting his lip. “Your…” Dean glances up to the man. “He’s ok with you talking to me?” Dean’s gaze flits to the man’s face and he’s rewarded with a kind smile and firm nod.

                She giggles slightly. “Yes. Like many subs, I’m allowed to speak with other bottoms and subs, but not their tops. Not without permission. Most Doms don’t speak to another’s sub unless given permission either” She explains that while her own Dom is clearly not ignoring Dean, he’s staying out of the conversation nonetheless.

                Dean nods, confused. “Why not?”

                “It’s about respect” She answers easily. “For each other as Doms, and for the subs as individuals. We put ourselves in a vulnerable position, and Doms should respect us for that”

                “Damn right kitten” The man affirms, looking down at his sub with utter devotion.

Dean hums his agreement and nods, unsure of what to say.

“Everything ok, Dean?” Castiel returns, seating himself next to Dean and wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he hands off the bottle of water.

Dean leans into Cas’ touch and nods. “Yeah. Just talking to....shoot, sorry. I didn’t get your name?” He glances back to the woman, who is now staring straights ahead.

She turns her head halfway towards Dean without meeting his eyes any more. “Sarah” She mutters with a faint smile.

“Sarah. I’m Dean” He nods towards her and she returns her attention to her Dom. Dean stares, confused as to why she suddenly gave up their conversation. “Anyways, I was just talking to Sarah about the club”

Cas raises a brow and glances to the man at Sarah’s side. “That’s good, Dean” Cas smiles, hugging Dean closer to him. “Do you like what you see?” He questions, nodding towards the center stage where the sub is now bound to the point where he can’t move a muscle. Even his very excited cock is wrapped with thin strands of rope. His mistress holds a riding crop and smacks it against her palm, letting the loud smack of leather on skin fill the room.

The man at her feet shivers and his cock dribbles precome as she runs the end of the crop across his shoulders and down the center of his back. She uses her foot to tip him forward, using the ropes to control his fall as his head dips and his ass is raised high in the air.

Dean squirms in his seat at the sight. The sub on stage is clearly excited by the proceedings and he shimmies his ass in invitation. The crop comes down with a loud crack on the man’s stark white ass and Dean jumps with him. Dean palms his stiffening cock, imagining what it might be like to be bound and helpless with Cas spanking him until his ass felt like it was on fire. His stomach clenches at the idea, tension coiling low in his belly as Cas leans to whisper in his ear.

“Would you like that? Have everyone's eyes on you as I spank you until you scream?” Castiel’s voice is low and rough, dripping with lust and the promise of the best kind of filth. Dean shivers, stealing a glance to the side at Sarah and her Dom. Sarah’s gaze is transfixed and her Dom’s cock is tenting his jeans. He glances down to her and taps her shoulder, indicating the problem growing in his pants and she wordlessly turns on her knees and unzips his jeans to pull his hardening cock free. Dean’s eyes widen at the sight of Sarah wrapping her delicate lips around her Dom’s heavy and flushed cock. Her eyes slide closed in pleasure as she sinks her mouth down on his cock and her drawn out moan has Dean’s dick twitching with interest.

Dean glances sideways to Cas, curiosity mounting. He doesn’t really want to be on display here, but would Cas be interested in what the other couple is doing? He blushes and looks away, back towards the stage where the bound man is yelping with each strike of the crop and his cock strains against the slim ropes binding it. His face is twisted in pleasure, gaze blissful and distant as his Domme reddens his ass. Dean shifts, discreetly trying to adjust his erection that is steady soaking his panties with precome.

Cas leans close, nipping the lobe of Dean’s ear as he runs a hand up Dean’s thigh. “I asked you a question” He reminds, letting his warm breath heat the shell of Dean’s ear in a way that has the man shivering.

Dean shakes his head, no, but glances towards Sarah and her partner. Deep down, Dean entertains the idea of sinking to the floor and kneeling between Castiel’s spread thighs and letting his Angel use his mouth right here in front of everyone. His dick hardens further, nearly painfully so and he forces himself to look away.

“Uh uh, Dean” Cas tilts Dean’s chin towards him with a single finger and Dean gulps as he looks into Castiel’s bright eyes. “What are you thinking?” Cas stares into Dean’s gaze with concern so intense that Dean can feel it to his bones.

Dean’s eyes slide closed, debating within himself whether to ask or bury his urges.

“You’re thinking too hard, Dean” Castiel murmurs, giving Dean’s hand a squeeze. “I will give you anything you want. If you want me to bind you like that, I will” He nods towards the stage where the Domme is hanging up her flogger. “Or if you want to show off your body, I will strip you down to nothing but your panties and have you kneel at my feet” Cas strokes Dean’s chin gently. “If you want to go back to the hotel, we can do that too”

Dean sinks into Castiel’s steadying touch. “I want...” He trails off, glancing towards the tent in Castiel’s pants.

“Do you want me? Here?” Casa arches a brow. “Do you want to get on your knees and suck me, while anyone could watch?”

Dean’s breath hitches. Yes. That is exactly what he wants. “I don’t know” He mutters and the way Cas narrows his eyes at him makes Dean certain that the Angel can see right through him.s

Cas clenches his jaw, his internal debate written plainly across his features. “On your knees” He firms his tone and arches the demanding brow that never fails to send a jolt of pleasure deep into Dean’s gut.

Dean slides off the small sofa and onto plush carpet without a thought and makes himself comfortable between Castiel’s spread knees. Cas reaches out a hand to stroke along Dean's jaw. “Is this ok?” The Angel questions, always looking for Dean. Dean swallows hard but nods. He wants this. “Good boy” Castiel smiles. “When you’re ready” He gives Dean a nod, allowing as much time as the man needs.

Dean rests his cheek on Castiel’s thigh as he takes calming breaths. The sounds of pleasure and sex surround them, the steady rhythm of the music still driving the pace of the entire room. Dean can feel himself sinking into a headspace where nothing exists beyond pleasing Cas. He lets the sensation wash over him and his nerves begin to dissipate.

He reaches a tentative hand to unbutton Castiel’s slacks and lower his zipper. Cas helps shuck down his underwear enough to free his cock and Dean stares at the thick member, delighting in the fact that he’s allowed to do this. He gives kitten licks around the head, lapping at the bead of pre-come that threatens to roll down the heavy length before taking just the tip into his mouth.

He swirls his tongue and sucks, slowly working himself down on the wide shaft. He barely notices the music or the sounds of other people. His entire world is freeze-framed and narrowed to his singular focus. Cas’ cock twitches on his tongue and Dean moans at the sensation, eyes sliding closed as he gives himself over to doing his best to bring Cas pleasure.

“You’re so good Dean, so good for me” Castiel murmurs, running his fingers through Dean’s hair without gripping on quite yet. Dean’s fingers clench on Castiel’s thighs, needing something to occupy them and Cas loosens his tie. “Will you let me bind your hands?” He rasps, running his fingers across Dean’s wrist.

Dean releases Cas’ cock and blinks up into those impossibly blue eyes with excitement and trepidation. He tugs his lower lip between his teeth, heart racing with the thought of being bound in public. He swallows thickly, part of him wanting this and another part too afraid to take the plunge. Cas is asking for something simple, something they’ve done more than once at home. Dean loves the soft silk of Castiel’s tie around his wrists, and the soft silk of the panties he still wears caresses his erection each time he shifts. The two sensations together would be incredible.

Dean nods, fighting back his trepidation. This is what people _do_ here. No one will blink an eye. They don’t have to hide from judgment in this place, surrounded by the thumping beat of the music and the sounds of sex. “I wanna take my shirt off” Dean surprises himself and his eyes widen as the words leave his mouth. As soon as they’re spoken, Dean knows them to be true. A slow smile spreads across Castiel’s face and he nods, tugging his tie over his head.

Dean stands and peels off his nearly skin-tight black tee and sets it on the sofa next to Cas. “You’re beautiful, Dean” Castiel’s hungry gaze wanders over the muscled expanse of Dean’s chest before signaling the man to turn around. Dean brings his wrists behind his back without prompting and Cas makes short work of securing them with his tie. All Dean would need to do to escape is rotate his wrists and pull, but this gives the illusion of helplessness that Dean loves.

Cas strokes a line down Dean’s bare back, causing the man to shiver before gripping his hip and spinning him around. Dean sinks to his knees easily and Cas drags him into a heated kiss before allowing him to resume his task.

Dean moans into the kiss, his hard cock straining inside his slightly too tight jeans and soaking the front of his panties. He feels so good, skin flushed and cheeks heated; just enough adrenaline pumping through his veins to not care so much about having an audience. He steals a glance at the couple next to them, the Dom’s finger’s twined tightly in his submissive’s hair as she swallows around his cock. A new pair is on the stage now, two women clad in skin-tight leather. At any other point in his life, Dean would have been dying to watch, but the cock teasing at his lips is far more alluring.

Dean quickly resumes his task, pulling the head of Castiel’s cock deep into his mouth as his lips wrap tightly around the shaft. He begs Cas though prayer to help with his gag reflex again, needing to feel that thick length stretching his throat and cutting off his air with his hands bound behind him. The thought sends a shiver up his spine as he takes as much Castiel’s cock into his mouth as he can but it isn’t enough for his liking. The thought of choking and sputtering in a room full people makes his skin crawl. He wants to be good for Cas, he...wants people to see how good he is for his Angel.

Dean’s stomach clenches at the realization but he forces himself to set those thoughts aside for later. He wants this, he knows he does, and he refuses to ruin this moment for them.

Cas gasps at Dean’s silent request and moans his appreciation as he directs a tendril of grace into Dean. His hips buck upward into Dean’s mouth as the hunter moan his thanks and sinks down until his nose bumps into the coarse curls at the base of Castiel’s cock. He swallows a few times around the intrusion before pulling back to breathe and then begins a steady rhythm of bobbing his head in time to the driving music.

Cas gasps and moans, muttering words of wonder and praise as Dean works. The salty tang of precome coats Dean’s tongue each time he draws back and moans wantonly at the knowledge that he’s the one bringing Cas this pleasure. He feels almost as powerful on his knees with his hands behind his back as he does on the hunt with his silver loaded gun in hand. He’s the one dragging those ragged moans from the powerful being in front of him. He’s the one with Castiel’s fingers tangled in his hair, guiding his head up and down as the Angel begs him not to stop.

The tension low in Dean’s gut coils tight but not enough to push him over the edge as Castiel’s shallow thrusts stutter. The fingers in his hair clench tighter and Cas shudders. “Dean, can….can I come on you?” He begs, voice so cracked and broken that Dean barely recognizes those dulcet tones.

Dean tenses at the request, unsure, and turns his gaze upwards to meet Castiel’s. His Angel’s eyes are wide, and his cheeks flushed as he chews on his lower lip. Cas is nervous, Dean can see. Dean’s swallows around his mouthful of cock and his eyes flutter closed as he considers.

Castiel’s hips twitch as Dean drags his lips over the length of his cock and his desire to please the Angel outweighs any remaining qualms he might have. Dean hums and sucks, bobbing his head in earnest. _Yes,_ He prays, and those long fingers tighten in his hair.

“Fuck, Dean. You’re amazing” Castiel praises and Dean preens.

A few more pumps and Cas is pulling Dean off and taking his cock in hand. Dean sits back on his heels with his chin tilted back and his mouth open, hoping for a taste. Two quick swipes of Castiel’s hand is all it takes to push him over the edge and his cock begins to spurt thick ropes of come over Dean’s face and chest.

Dean’s tongue darts out to catch as much as he can but he remains still, letting Castiel decide what he gets. Hot come drips down Dean’s chin and throat and he _loves_ it. Warmth blooms in his chest even as his cock gives a demanding twitch in his panties. He feels claimed and cherished, privileged and powerful in a way that he never thought this would give him. He locks his gaze with Castiel’s as the other man leans forward, running a thumb through the mess he made and bringing it to Dean’s mouth.

Dean happily parts his lips and uses his tongue to clean Castiel’s spend off his fingers. Castiel’s mouth parts in wonder as Dean grins back at him. “How do I deserve you?” Castiel wonders aloud before dragging Dean into a messy kiss with a filthy moan.

Their mouths work together and Dean whimpers as his cock continues to protest being neglected. Cas grips Dean’s bare shoulders, helping him balance as he nips a trail down the column of Dean’s throat, licking and sucking away the mess he left until Dean’s skin is once again clean. If used a little bit of his grace, well…no one needs to know besides them.

He quickly unbinds Dean’s hands and rubs the soreness from his wrists before dragging Dean into his lap on the small couch.

Dean jumps when Cas presses a firm palm over his erection, cock twitching valiantly as it begs for attention. “Do you want me to take care of this for you?” Castiel questions with an arched brow, already reaching for Dean’s zipper.

Dean shakes his head. “I want you to take me back to the room and fuck me like you teased earlier” Dean nearly growls as he captures Castiel’s lips with his own. The images running through his mind of Cas bending him over the bed and shoving aside the panties before sliding in and fucking him until he sees stars are too good to ignore.

Castiel pulls back with a grin. “I can do that”


	11. October 10: Wax covered prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wants to play wax and, despite his initial hesitation, Dean can't help but enjoy himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks explored: Wax play and telepathic bonds (at least as far as Dean praying to Cas is concerned).

“You sure about this, Cas?” Dean questions as he lights the last of the candles strewn about their bedroom. Somehow, Cas had managed to procure dozens of them for this despite having gotten back to the bunker late in the day.

So late, in fact, that Sam had given in and allowed them to simply pick up pizza from a little place in Lebanon on their way home. Dean had reveled in the cheesy goodness while Cas popped back out for a bit. When the Angel returned, his arms were laden with bags of candles. Various sizes, shapes, and scents. Some in jars, some stand alone.

Not a single artificial light brightens their room tonight, and Cas has spread out a soft fleece blanket he had presumably picked up from the same place he got the candles. To catch any stray wax, he had explained.

“Yes, Dean. I am certain I want to try this” Castiel nods, tugging his tie loose and shrugging out of his blazer. Dean wrings his hands at the edge of the bed, watching Cas undress with interest despite his nerves. “You know the wax won’t harm me, Dean” Cas meets Dean’s gaze and gives him a soft smile. “And this candle is specifically made for this purpose, the wax melts at a lower temperature than most. It isn’t as hot”

Dean nods and runs his tongue over his teeth. “Ok. But, I wanna know what it feels like first” He strips his shirt over his head before Cas can protest. He picks up one of the candles and lets the wax dribble over his palm. He lets out a slight hiss in anticipation of the burn, but the heat is significantly less than expected and dissipates quickly.

Castiel’s eyes widen as the white wax cools on Dean’s skin, lines hardening as they drip. “Let me” He rasps, heart already pounding in excitement. When he had seen wax play on the list, he had no idea what it meant. Then he looked it up as Dean suggested and he knew immediately that he wanted to try. The idea of the heated wax dripping on his skin, causing a spike of pain, had him hardening in his pants immediately.

Dean hands off the candle and sucks in a breath as Cas takes his wrist in hand and turns it over to the pale underside of his forearm is exposed. A single drop falls, just below the crease of Dean’s elbow and he jumps at the sensation. “More” He manages to mutter, eyes widening in understanding. Cas grins as he allows several more drops to fall, creating a path to Dean’s wrist.

Cas glances down to see the front of Dean’s jeans beginning to tent and runs the fingers of his other hand over Dean’s bare shoulders.

Dean shivers, turning to reach for the candle. Cas gives it up readily and Dean is careful to return the candle to its holder on his nightstand. He drags Cas into a kiss, pressing him back towards the bed. “I see the appeal” He mutters just as the back of Castiel’s knees hit the bed and the Angel lets himself fall backward.

Dean is quick to crawl over his lover, leaving a trail of wet kisses across his chest and throat on the way to reclaiming his lips. Cas moans as Dean pushes him into the mattress, hands trailing over his sides and chest as Dean sucks a mark near his collarbone.

Dean loves seeing Cas strung out like this, kiss drunk and keening with need. He trails his fingers downward, skating over his belly button before sneaking his fingers into Cas’ waistband. Cas whines and lifts his hips when Dean pulls away, but Dean isn’t gone long. He scoots down Castiel’s body to unbutton his slacks and starts to tug them off.

“Cas!” Dean barks a laugh when Cas sits up to push his pants down, attempting to slide them over the dress shoes he still wears. “You gotta take these off first” Dean chuckles, sliding further down to unlace the shoes and Cas kicks them off with an impatient growl. His pants slide off much easier now and Dean casts them aside, more focused on the half hard cock right there for the tasting.

Cas spreads his knees, seeing where Dean is looking and bites at his lower lip. Dean is in charge tonight, but that doesn’t mean Castiel can’t encourage him.

Dean chuckles and smiles, dragging soft fingertips over Castiel’s knee and up his thigh. “You want my mouth on you?” He questions, voice low and husky. He already knows the answer to that question. “This Kinktober thing was such a good idea, Cas” Dean scoots up, settling between Castiel’s knees.

Castiel nods his agreement, watching Dean with single-minded focus. “We are learning a lot about each other, yes”

Dean smirks. “The sex ain’t half bad either” He quips as he brushes down Castiel’s length with a single finger. Cas gasps at the sensation, hips bucking into Dean’s too gentle touch.

“Dean” He whines, pushing on to his elbows to better watch the other man.

Dean looks up, taking in Castiel’s wild mess of hair; thankful his Angel stopped plastering it down after he and Dean finally pulled their heads out of their asses. Dean’s heart had pinched when Cas told him he started keeping it flatter when Dean had teased him about having sex hair all the time. He had thought Dean was _bothered_ by the idea of Castiel and sex, and Dean hated himself just a little for making Cas think that.

Dean had only said that because he couldn’t keep his mind out of the gutter every time he looked at the Angel. The angel who, at the time, was fully an Angel. Warrior of heaven and certainly not interested in anything to do with some lowly human. Dean thought he never had a chance and he’s never been happier to be wrong.

That mess of nearly black hair still causes his dick to stir and his fingers itch to tangle in those soft locks. His fingers continue to tease Castiel's cock, stroking him to hardness as he places kiss after kiss along the other man’s thigh.

Eventually, Dean licks a stripe up Castiel’s erection before sucking the head into his mouth. Cas gasps and Dean’s stomach swoops as he begins to bob his head over that hard length.

Cas is a writhing mess below him, pleading and whimpering with the need for more. He cries out in protest when Dean pulls off but he stills quickly when Dean reaches for the candle.

Dean carefully takes Castiel’s hand, palm up and locks eyes with his Angel for confirmation before tipping the candle just enough for it to drip. “Ok?” Dean asks quietly and Castiel nods fervently.

“More than ok” Cas shivers, pupils dilating with excitement as Dean trails the drips up his arm and over his shoulder.

“Lay back” Dean whispers, voice soft. The patterns of the melted wax firming on Castiel’s tanned skin sends a shiver up his spine and his breath shudders.

Cas leans back, pillow molding to his head as he shifts against the sheet to make himself comfortable. His eyes are bright in the flickering candlelight and he smiles softly up at Dean as he gives a slight nod for him to continue.

Dean tips the candle over Cas’ collarbone, watching the wax pool in the dip of muscle as Cas hisses and writhes under the gentle assault.

Cas gasps when Dean trails the wax over his nipple and he arches his back off the bed. Dean’s eyes are wide and awestruck at the beautiful contrast of the pale wax over dusky skin, his own breath coming in shallow pulls. “You’re beautiful, Cas” Dean breathes the words on a whisper, heart swelling with amazement.

Castiel’s muscles clench and roll when the hot wax dribbles across his stomach and his eyes slide closed when Dean runs light fingertips in the space between the trails of hardening wax. His cock strains for attention, twitching with each new addition of delicate heat from the wax and Dean stares entranced at the way Castiel moves and whimpers with each touch.

Dean hovers over him, emerald eyes locked on cerulean when Cas opens his eyes. The lines on Castiel’s face has smoothed out in his relaxed state and his body is nearly boneless, sunken into the mattress. Dean leans down to give Cas a gentle kiss, their mouths working together easily and well-practiced. “More?” Dean whispers when he pulls back.

Cas nods and Dean continues, letting the wax pool in Castiel’s belly button; causing the Angel to roll his hips with a hiss of pleasure. A sense of spellbound calm fills the room, neither man in a rush for this to end but both knowing it must eventually. The safety candle begins to burn low, little more than an inch above where Dean’s fingers pinch the end. Dean’s stomach clenches in excited concern as he drips the wax nearer and nearer to Castiel’s straining erection.

Cas bucks his hips when the first hot drip lands at the base of his cock and he cries out, voice hoarse and high. “Too much?” Dean quickly asks, tone laced with worry as he pulls the candle back sharply.

“Ugh” Cas shifts, limbs trembling with the overload of sensation. “More” He whimpers, arching his hips off the bed. His cock leaks a thick bead of precome that drips down his length, not unlike the wax from the candle in Dean’s hand.

Dean hesitates in bringing the candle back and Cas keens when the first drop of hot wax lands just below the head of his cock. His breath comes in short pants but Cas urges Dean to continue, body shivering with want and mind clouded with need.

Dean swallows thickly, watching Cas writhe and twist his hands in the sheets as the wax dribbles down the length of Castiel’s cock. The Angel bites his lower lip, eyes screwed tightly closed as he whimpers at the delicious pain. Castiel is beautiful like this, his desire for a taste of pain at Dean’s hands has the hunter’s stomach clenching with want his chest tightening with emotions that he never imagined he would have. “Cas” His voice cracks on the word as he shifts the candle, aiming for the slit of Castiel’s flushed and swollen cock.

A larger than expected drip falls from the candle and Dean imagines he sees it splattering as it lands directly on the tip of Castiel’s cock. Cas cries out and bucks his hips away. “Too much! Too much!” His rough voice cracks into a tone resembling a sob and Dean yanks the candle away quick enough that some wax splatters on his hand as he reaches for Castiel’s cock to rub the sting away. The still hot wax smears under his hand and Cas bucks into Dean’s light grip. “Dean” Castiel’s voice quivers, as he reaches for his hunter.

“I got ya Cas, I got ya” Dean coos, leaning into meet Castiel’s lips in one of the gentlest kisses they’ve shared. Castiel’s eyes water with the intensity of sensations from the hot wax and the depth of the moment. _I love you_ Dean prays with all his might, repeating the words in prayer over and over again as he presses Cas back into the mattress.

“Dean” Cas gasps under the torrent of emotions Dean is projecting, “Please, I need…” Cas drags Dean closer, urging him to climb over and straddle his hips. Dean goes willingly, blindly scrambling to find somewhere to deposit the still burning candle. He gives and brings the candle near his lips to blow it out, a stray drip falling onto Castiel’s already wax coated chest before Dean has a chance to stop its descent.

“Shit, sorry” Dean gasps, hurriedly trying to wipe the wax away.

Cas barks a laugh that turns into a growl as he takes the candle from Dean’s hand and tosses it aside. The nearly depleted candle lands with a clatter somewhere out of sight, no doubt smearing melted wax across the hard floor of their room. Neither of them can be bothered to care about that when their lips meet in such a hurried frenzy.

Cas tangles his fingers in Dean’s hair, holding him close as they attempt to devour one another. “Please, Dean” Cas whimpers, grinding his erection against Dean’s. Dean shifts to push his loose sweats down his hips, kicking them off with as much grace as he can manage with Cas refusing to release him.

Dean finally manages to lose his pants and lowers himself back to Castiel. They both groan at the contact of skin on skin as they grind together, chasing the friction they both so desperately need. “You’re amazing, Cas” Dean gasps as he reaches a hand between them.

Cas keens at the touch of Dean’s calloused palm, thrusting up into his grasp. Dean wraps his hand around them both, holding their heavy cocks tightly together as he slowly works them. _Is this what you want?_ Dean prays, knowing how Castiel loves when Dean lowers his barriers enough to speak to Castiel from the depths of his soul. _You’re everything to me, Cas. Just like this. Us._

Cas cries out when Dean’s words touch his grace, the hunter’s voice ringing clear in his mind as his rough palm drags along his overheated skin. “Please” He whimpers, trembling under Dean’s touch.

 _I know I’m shit at saying the words, but I love you Cas. More than I thought I could love anyone._ Dean continues, feeling Castiel begin to tense below him. His grip tightens, and his hand moves faster as they chase their climax. _Come for me Angel. Come on_ Dean urges, pleading with his very soul.

Cas cries out when he comes, overwhelmed by the myriad of physical sensations as the wax coats his chest, warming his skin, and the feeling of Dean's hand on his cock stroking him through the after-shocks of his orgasm. Dean’s hand slides easier with Castiel’s spend slicking the way and Dean drops his forehead to Castiel’s, chasing his orgasm. Cas trembles and shivers, his grace pushing against the confines of his vessel with the swell of love for his hunter. Dean.

Dean stiffens as he reaches his climax, adding to the mess between them as he slumps over Castiel. Cas trails his fingertips up and down Dean’s spine, easily taking the hunter’s weight, as he hums contentedly.

The silence is comfortable, and Cas’ eyes slide closed, his focus on the gentle thrum of Dean’s heartbeat against his chest and the intense feeling of fullness in his chest. He feels almost as if he could fall asleep, worn out and blissed out with Dean warm on top of him. This is perfection. Except…

“We should shower” Dean grumbles unhappily. He lifts his head from Castiel’s shoulder just enough to meet those brilliant blue eyes with the closest thing to a pout a fully grown and very badass hunter can muster.

Cas stifles a quiet laugh at the way Dean’s full bottom lip juts out slightly and those green eyes widen in the saddest puppy dog expression Cas has ever seen. “I could just….” He starts but Dean shushes him.

“Shower” Dean grumbles, pushing himself up and scowling at the mess smeared between them.

“Ok, ok” Cas follows suit, grimacing at the way the wax pulls on the fine hairs of his chest and abdomen. “Shower”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a short one and the next chapter will be too. I'm getting so far behind that I'm trying to force myself to cut out a lot of the extra stuff that vaguely resembles a plot. We'll see how long I can manage that...


	12. October 11: Who would want to try that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a little too quick, and a little bit rude, to dismiss Castiel's request to try sounding. Of course, he feels terrible about being a jerk and tries to make it up to his Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks explored: Sounding

“Sounding, Cas?!” Dean tosses his hands up, shaking his head at Castiel as if he were insane. “Who gets off on that?!” Dean might not be so surprised if Cas had said he wanted to try sounding. As in, shoving something up _his_ penis. Not Dean’s. But no, Cas thinks it would be really hot if _Dean_ would give it a try. “That sounds horrible!”

Cas looks down sheepishly and shrugs. “It was just an idea, we don’t have to. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable” He settles at the edge of the bed with his shoulders hunched in slightly. The trench coat makes his posture look even more pitiful. He hadn’t meant to upset Dean, he had thought their rule of no kink shaming would apply to asking each other to do things just like it does admitting to wanting to try something themselves.

“Shit. Cas, I’m sorry” Dean tangles his fingers in his hair and tugs, hard. Watching the disappointed dejection settle over Castiel’s features and seeing the Angel flinch when Dean drops onto the bed next to him feels like a knife to his heart. He drops his head onto Castiel’s shoulder. “I’m an ass”

Cas stiffens under Dean’s touch. “I apologize, Dean. I misunderstood our limits to open discussion” He makes a move to stand but Dean grasps his arm firmly. Cas could shake the human off, but he doesn’t want to make this situation any worse than it already is.

“No. Cas, you didn’t” Dean tugs Cas back down and he sends a prayer of thanks to Chuck that at least Cas is willing to stay. “Cas, look at me” Dean pleads, trying to turn Cas’ shoulders but the Angel may as well be made of stone. “Cas, please” Dean nearly whines, squeezing Castiel’s hand in his own. He’ll beg if he has to, he’ll grovel on his knees and kiss the polished black dress shoes Cas always wears if Cas doesn’t bend a little bit soon.

“Dean” Cas warns, attempting to pull his hand back but Dean’s grip is too strong; Castiel might harm him if he struggles any harder.

Dean slides onto the floor and positions himself between Castiel’s knees. Cas rolls his eyes but allows Dean to tangle his hands in the edges of his trench coat and wedge his knees between Castiel’s ankles. “Please. Look at me, Cas” Dean pleads, chin tilted upward as he seeks out Castiel’s gaze.

Cas sighs deeply and rolls his head on his shoulders. “Fine. Dean” He frowns, voice hard and guarded.

“If you want me to try sounding, I will. Cas. Please. I want to make you happy” Dean begs, cock shriveling at the thought but he doesn’t care. He made a terrible error in blowing Cas’ request off so rudely and he’ll do anything to make up for it.

Cas sighs once again and shakes his head. “No, Dean. You made it clear you have an aversion to the idea. I do not wish to pressure you”

Dean swallows thickly, letting Castiel’s gravel rough voice roll over him as his head drops on his shoulders. Tension roils in his gut and he shakes his head. “I wasn’t thinking Cas. I’m so sorry” He knows Cas is pissed and trying to be all calm and reasonable about it as if Dean hadn’t been a total dick to him. “I’ll think about it ok? I promise I’ll try and keep an open mind. I was wrong to belittle your request. We promised each other we wouldn’t do that and then I went and did it anyway”

Cas frowns but gives a short nod. The first sign of a thaw.

Dean takes his chance and nuzzles at Castiel’s knee. “I wasn’t good for you” He pouts, lowering his gaze deferentially.

Cas huffs and shakes his head. “Dean” he pulls a hand from underneath Dean’s and turns his head away. Cas tugs his lower lip between his teeth, wanting to be upset but seeing what Dean is offering has turned that into a struggle. He knows he’s helpless to resist. “You’re right” He sighs through his words, turning back to Dean with disappointment weighing heavily in his eyes. “You were not very good” He stokes a hand over Dean’s jawline, using his thumb to coax Dean’s chin upward.

Dean’s mossy green eyes slide closed and Cas can feel the shift in his throat when Dean swallows. “What do you want to do?” Dean’s voice is small, quiet, and unsure as he gives himself over to Castiel’s mercy.

“On the bed, hands and knees” Cas gives Dean’s chin a gentle push, turning him away.

Dean rises quickly. “Clothes?” Dean questions, tugging at his jean’s pockets as he looks to Cas for direction.

“Off” Castiel directs, rising to his feet and shrugging out of his coat. He watches as Dean strips and carefully folds his clothes and lays them at the edge of his desk. Dean climbs on the bed and faces the headboard perched on his hands and knees.

                “Will you submit to me?” Castiel questions, tracing light fingertips over Dean’s bare ribcage. Dean shivers at the lighter than expected touch and mutters an affirmation of his submission. Cas brings an open palm down of the swell of his ass with a loud crack. Dean jolts but quickly steadies himself, crying out in surprise.

His head drops, preparing himself for more but the next hit doesn’t come. Instead, Cas traces light fingers down the length of Dean’s spine before tangling his fingers in Dean’s hair and wrenches his head upward.

Dean swallows hard, waiting with fluttering nerves in his stomach.

“I love you, Dean, I want to pleasure you in ways you’ve never imagined. I only asked about sounding because I thought maybe you would enjoy the sensation” His hand trails over the knobs of Dean’s spine, eliciting a deep shiver from the man.

“I’m sorry, Cas” Dean mutters, nearly a whimper.

Another firm smack lands on his ass and Dean yelps. “I don’t quite believe you are” Castiel growls, giving Dean one more slap square in the middle of his ass.

“I’ll do it, Cas!” Dean protests.

“No, Dean. Not tonight. You’re not going to try something just because you think I want you to” Castiel’s tone is firm. “I will not coerce you into trying something, and I will not let you coerce yourself”

“Then we’ll do something else” Dean offers, already bracing for another stinging slap. “You choose”

Cas hums in consideration. “No” He disagrees and Dean tenses. “You choose” He gives Dean’s ass a light smack, not entirely certain where this is going but not feeling quite right about giving Dean the spanking his fingers itch to deliver. They haven’t discussed a punishment aspect to their relationship. They haven’t discussed formalizing Dean’s tendency to submit to Castiel’s domination and they haven’t discussed limits.

Despite his natural inclination to take Dean offering and turn the other man’s ass a lovely shade of red, a little voice in the back of his mind reminds him that he shouldn’t. Not until they have those conversations as equals. He grips the firm globe of Dean’s ass, kneading the tense muscle that has been only slightly warmed by Castiel’s attention.

Dean shivers. “Wh…what were the choices again?” His hard swallow is audible as he tries to formulate the words.

“Object insertion, cross-dressing or the lesbian practices of tribadism or scissoring” Castiel explains, still kneading Dean’s ass gently. “I’m not going to spank you, Dean. Not tonight” He informs when Dean tenses as if waiting for the next strike. “Despite your offering, I cannot, in good conscious, strike you as I would like without prior discussion”

Dean exhales and shakes his head, still holding his position. “Why not?” He questions, voice cracking with an emotion somewhere between relief and disappointment.

Cas taps Dean’s shoulder, urging him to turn around and sit. “Spanking you for misbehaving is something we need to discuss before the occasion arises, Dean. I will not travel down that road without a discussion on limits and acceptable circumstances”

Dean swallows hard, leaning back against the headboard with his hands in his lap, covering his soft cock. “Why not?” He asks again, only a little bit petulant.

Cas lets out a long-suffering sigh. “Because I refuse to hurt you. I refuse to take more than you’re willing to give and I refuse to take advantage of you. I want what we do to be pleasurable” He gestures towards Dean lap, drawing attention to his flaccid cock. “I don’t want you to think I’m going to hurt you if you mess up” He rests a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “So, for now, you choose what we do tonight, and we’ll have the conversation about dominance and submission later”

Dean frowns, looking up to Cas as he leans into the Angel’s touch. “Fine” He mutters, and Cas knows all is not fine. Dean is being purposefully mulish and they both know it. “Sounding”

“Dean” Castiel warns, drawing back with an exasperated sigh.

“I want to try it, Cas!” Dean protests. “The lesbian stuff isn’t gonna work for us. Do you want to try cross-dressing? We can do that if you’d like it, but I’m gonna say right now it doesn’t appeal to me. I’m not opposed, but cross-dressing doesn’t do anything for me” Dean reasons, trying to appeal to Cas.

“You already made it clear that you’re repulsed by the idea of sounding!” Cas throws his hands up in frustration before pinching the bridge of his nose.

“That was before I thought about it” Dean grumbles, eyeing Cas with annoyance.

“Before you thought about it…” Cas stares blankly at Dean, shaking his head. “And what, in the last five minutes, changed your mind?” He crosses his arms over his chest, daring Dean to come up with a believable story.

Dean clenches his jaw, staring Cas down with his stubborn glare. “You” He finally spits. “You’re interested in the idea. You think _you’ll_ get off on it”

“Yes, Dean. I think I would. But that does not explain why you would suddenly change your mind” Cas counters, wishing he had never brought up this subject to begin with.

Dean pushes off the bed, putting a few paces between him and Cas. “Because, you idiot, I get off on _you_ getting off” He huffs, shaking his head. “The thought of sounding for me…well, it isn’t something I would be interested in. But the look in your eye Cas, dammit, just the thought of doing something like that for _you_ really fucking appeals to me”

Cas huffs a laugh, shaking his head before scrubbing a palm over his face. Dean is a constant mystery in motion, always full of twists and turns. Cas can hardly keep up now that Dean is finally starting to trust him with his innermost thoughts.

“Please Cas, I wanna try” Dean steps forward, taking Cas’ jaw in his open palms to force Cas to meet his eyes. “I wanna try for you”

Cas sighs in defeat. As if can ever deny those earnest green eyes staring into his with such determination. He can sense Dean’s sincerity and fighting against this will only serve to frustrate Dean further. “You are too stubborn for your own good” Cas frowns but leans in to captures Dean’s lips in a gentle kiss. “There is a sound in the top drawer if you’re so determined to try this”

Dean takes a deep breath and nods, squaring his shoulders in determination. He retrieves the sound and the bottle of lube next to it. “Alright, how do we do this?” Dean crawls onto the bed, eyeing the slender steel sound with suspicion.

“Are you certain?” Cas arches a brow as Dean makes himself comfortable.

Dean glances up and gives a firm nod. “Yeah, I just don’t know what I’m doing. Did you read up it?” Dean keeps his tone light and cavalier, but Castiel can see through his cheerful veneer.

“I did” Cas climbs onto the bed, placing his knee next to Dean’s hip and brushing his fingers up Dean’s bare thigh. He reaches for the sound and Dean hands it over with a deep exhale. “The first step is to get you hard” He sets the sound aside and Dean's eyes follow the motion with rapt attention with a shaky exhale. “I wanna make sure this is good for you” Castiel mutters as he leans down to leave a trail of soft kisses over Dean’s stomach.

Dean laughs nervously, abs clenching with in response to the tickling touch of Castiel’s stubble dragging lightly over his skin. Cas kisses his way down before taking Dean’s soft cock into his mouth.

Dean moans as Cas circles his tongue around his cockhead and sucks gently. His cock quickly fills under Castiel’s attention and he nearly forgets about the sound laying on the table next to the bed. “Cas” Dean whimpers when Cas drags his teeth over Dean’s length. His hands fist in Cas, hair, holding his Angel exactly where he wants him.

Cas continues bobbing his head, drawing Dean closer to the edge before pulling off with an audible pop. “You ready?” He asks softly, meeting Dean’s lust blown eyes with a smile.

Dean swallows thickly and nods as Cas pushes himself off the bed and begins to undress. His tie goes first, quickly followed by his dress shirt. As he’s kicking off his shoes, Dean finally notices the way Castiel’s cock is tenting the front of his slacks and his mouth goes dry.

“You see what you do to me, Dean?” Cas’ voice is rough as he undoes the button of his slacks. His cock springs free when he pushes his pants down and steps out of them, stepping towards Dean with purpose.

Dean licks his lips, convinced now more than ever that having Cas like this, affecting Cas like this, is worth keeping an open mind about what they might try. His cock swells at the sight of Castiel’s arousal and he reaches for the sound bravely.

Cas straddles Dean’s thighs, his cock bobbing excitedly between them as he drags Dean into a messy kiss. “You ready?” Castiel asks, nipping at Dean’s lips as he sterilizes the sound with his grace. Dean nods, fumbling with the cap to the lube.

Castiel takes the tube from him, carefully popping the cap and handing it back. “Dean?” Cas questions, noting the tremble in Dean’s grip as he stares wide-eyed at the delicate, slightly curved steel rod.

“Could you…could you put it in me?” Dean turns his gaze upward, green eyes pleading.

“If you don’t want to…” Cas starts, covering Dean’s hand with his own.

“I do!” Dean is quick to assert. “I just, I want you to…” Dean’s cheeks flush, not wanting to admit that he would feel braver if Castiel were to take charge.

Cas studies his lover for a moment, reading Dean’s shy nervousness for exactly what it is. “If you’re sure” Cas gently pries the sound from Dean’s hand, his cock giving an encouraging twitch. He stokes along Dean’s cock, distracting Dean from what’s to come. “Just relax” He murmurs before releasing Dean to lube the sound.

Dean huffs with disbelief “Like there’s any chance of that, you’re about stick a metal rod up my dick” He shakes his head. “The crazy part is that I actually want you to” He tugs his lower lip between his teeth and watches with wide eyes as Cas sets the lube aside and grasps his cock.

The first touch of the sound to the opening of his dick causes him to shiver, the cool metal pressing inside feeling foreign but not entirely unpleasant. “Ok?” Cas asks in a whisper, applying gentle pressure as he holds Dean’s cock steady.

Dean nods, hissing a breath at the strange feel of the smooth glide inside his dick. The touch on the outside of his cock burns with pleasure that increases with each centimeter of progress by the sound.

Cas pauses, letting Dean’s panting breaths settle before continuing. “You’re amazing, Dean” Cas’ own cock is straining for attention, watching the gleaming silver disappear bit by bit into Dean’s cock. “That’s all of it” Castiel breaths, shocked that Dean was able to take the entire piece. “How does it feel?”

Dean shudders, staring down at his cock and the shining bit of steel protruding from the end. Cas lightly strokes his length and Dean nearly keens with the intensity. “Fucking amazing” He drops his head back, shivering with the pleasure of Castiel’s hand on his cock. “Please don’t stop”

Cas grins, tightening his grip ever so slightly as he continues to stroke.

“Fuck. Cas, come here” Dean reaches towards Castiel’s cock with grabby hands and Cas scoots forward with a grin. Dean wraps his fingers around Castiel’s length and tugs roughly, just the way Castiel likes. “You like this baby?” Dean twists his wrist at the end, making Castiel gasp.

“Dean” Cas gasps, bucking into Dean’s grip with his eyes still fixated on that gleaming piece of steel. He uses his free hand to grip the sound and spin it inside Dean’s cock.

“Cas!” Dean sobs, bucking into Castiel’s still loose grip as white sparks dance in his vision. Cas twists it again and Dean writhes, nearly forgetting his own grip on Cas. Tears well in his eyes from the intense sensations both inside and out of his cock and his arms tremble as he falls forward into Castiel’s chest.

“You going to come for me, Dean?” Cas whispers, urging Dean closer to climax. “Come on, tell me how close you are”

Dean pants against Castiel’s shoulder as Cas slowly pumps him and fucks his dick with the sound. He keens, barely capable of words. “Gonna…” He starts, wrenching his eyes shut and grappling with Cas’ hand to pull the sound free.

Dean orgasm tears through him and he screams through it, cock erupting messily between them.

“Dean” Cas gasps, stripping his cock along with Dean’s as he works the man through his climax. A few short pumps are all it takes for Cas to add to the mess between them and he pushes Dean back with a sloppy kiss. “Oh, Dean” He shivers with the lingering excitement and Dean falls back with an exhausted laugh.

“You sap” Dean playfully shoves at Cas, shoulder before settling down with a sigh. He’s happy and sated, pleasantly surprised by just how awesome sounding is. He can hardly believe he was so scared to try it to begin with. He never thought his dick could ever be so sensitive.

“Thank you, Dean” Castiel rumbles, tugging Dean tightly to him.

Dean hums and snuggles closer. “It was good, Cas” He admits as if there was any doubt remaining how much he enjoyed himself. He isn’t certain he could handle that very often, but they’re definitely keeping the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really short and I made you wait so long for it...I apologize. The next one is a little longer and has more of a plot!


	13. October 12: A break from the case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is pouting about having to forgo their planned kinktober activities in favor of working a case and he's driving Castiel to distraction. What's an Angel to do when his boyfriend is being a brat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks Explored: Rimming, outdoor sex
> 
> I'm so sorry my updates have been coming slower and slower! I've been overrun by a plot bunny that absolutely demanded I start another work and my inspiration for this has been struggling. I'm still plugging away at Kinktober, I swear that I'll finish. Eventually.

                “Another hunt” Dean grumbles as he throws his duffle into Baby’s trunk. Cas stands by his side, looking every bit as pleased as Dean feels. They just got back and now Jody called asking them to check out a potential werewolf in upstate Nebraska. Dean huffs a sigh, at least they won’t be on the road all day this time. Only a few hours.

                Sam follows shortly, adding his bag to the small pile in the trunk with a roll of his eyes reserved for Dean’s put-upon scowl. “You don’t have to go, you know. I can handle a simple werewolf” Sam’s eye roll turns into a full head roll when Dean’s scowl darkens.

                Castiel narrows his eyes at Dean, silently demanding that the hunter not take his frustrations out on his younger brother.  A werewolf means they’re likely to be outside the entire night, and Dean won’t want to find a hotel when they’re done to simply sleep for a few hours before heading home. He shares in Dean’s foul mood, but there is nothing to be done for it.

Ignoring the problem will mean yet another month will go by before they can try again, and more innocent people will lose their hearts. They can’t allow that to happen no matter how much they would rather be continuing their month-long festival of sexual exploration.

“Why are you so pissy?” Sam cocks a brow, poking the bear with the proverbial stick as he sets loose another of his many bitch faces on his brother.

“Just had plans is all” Dean grumps, returning Sam’s withering stare. He is allowed to be grumpy dammit! Cas had talked about rimming for today’s kink, and Dean would have to be dead to not be interested.

He throws himself behind the wheel, taking care to slam the door exactly hard enough to show his displeasure yet still treat his Baby like the lady she is. Cas rolls his eyes but slides in behind Dean as Sam folds himself into the front seat.

Dean has three long hours to entertain himself while he drives. And by entertain, he means torture himself with thoughts of everything he would rather be doing so he can make himself even more miserable than he already is. Sam side-eyes him as he peels out of the bunker’s parking garage and he catches a flash of stern blue eyes in the rearview mirror as he turns onto the main road faster than strictly necessary.

They discuss the case for a bit, but there is no possible way they can turn the scant information they have into a three-hour conversation. So, Dean heaves a deep breath and settles in for the long haul. Classic rock blaring from the speakers discourages further conversation and the way Cas is staring out the side window gives Dean the impression that his thoughts are equally as sour. _Cas?_ Dean prays, corner of his lip twitching with an amusing idea.

Cas’ head swivels and his questioning blue eyes meet Dean’s in the rearview mirror. An arched brow just screams a snarky _what?_ In response.

Dean’s smirk grows as he glances towards Sam, ensuring his brother is blissfully ignorant to Dean’s train of thought. _Do you remember the first time you ate me out?_ Because Dean certainly does. He could never forget how his brain completely short-circuited when he had been on his hands and knees for Cas, early in their more…physical…relationship. Dean had not expected the wet swipe of Castiel’s tongue against the firm pucker of his ass and he was unprepared for the overwhelming sensation of that light lick on his most taboo area. He’s certain he yelped and jumped nearly to the ceiling before hanging his head with a filthy moan and begging for more.

Cas rolls his eyes but nods, flinching a smile.

_That felt so good, Cas_ Dean shakes his head at the memory. _You had me moaning like a porn star._ He flashes a grin into the rearview mirror and Cas rolls his head on his shoulders in sarcastic annoyance before returning his gaze to the mirror. _I was really looking forward to feeling your tongue tracing my rim, pushing inside, and teasing me until I was begging you to fuck me._

Cas clears his throat with a frown, a faint blush rising in his cheeks. Sam glances back at the sound and Dean returns his focus to the road in front of him with a smirk.

Two hours later, Dean’s stomach is growling angrily as they cross into the tiny little no-name town in northern Nebraska. The sun is still high in the sky, meaning they have plenty of time to interview townsfolk and get a feel for where they need to be when the moon comes out tonight.

Baby kicks up gravel when Dean turns her into the parking lot of what appears to be the only restaurant in this community and his muscles ache in protest when he pushes himself out of the car to stretch. His joints pop and he groans with satisfaction. He’s getting too old to spend hours and hours behind the wheel without a break. He knows this, but he’ll be dead before he’ll admit that simple fact out loud.

“So, we’ll grab a bite to eat, see if anyone here knows anything and then we’ll track down the family of last month’s victim” Sam drones on, leaning his elbows against Baby’s hood as he watches Dean arch his back and twist in his stretching.

Cas stands with his hands in his pockets, nodding along to Sam’s rambling while watching Dean with an expression that only serves to encourage Dean to show off.

So, he does. Dean hooks his thumb under the hem of his shirt, rucking the soft cotton up just enough to give Cas a flash of his belly as he scratches a phantom itch. Castiel’s lips part and his breath catches, Dean knows because he’s watching so very closely before he presses his mouth into a firm line and turns away. Bingo! Dean smirks at the back of Castiel’s head and absently waves off Sam’s indignant huff at his display.

Dean works on pushing every single one of Castiel’s buttons during their meal. A lick of his lip here, a bat of his lashes there…all those little things that instigate a glare that sends shivers up Dean’s spine. If they don’t get to fulfill the kinktober prompt tonight, Dean is going to take whatever he can get. Right now, teasing Cas seems like a pretty good idea.

“Ok, so, me and Cas will go interview the family” Sam begins, or at least finally draws Dean’s attention. “And you can go check out where the last victim was found”

“Wait, what?” Dean interrupts, pointing towards the table and rotating his wrist. “Back up a second. What do you mean _you_ and Cas?” Dean frowns, glaring at his brother.

Sam adopts his favorite bitch face and glares at Dean. “Really, Dean?” He tilts his head just enough to look like a condescending parent. “With the way you’ve been acting? Nothing will get done if you and Cas go off together”

Dean huffs his denial. “That’s bullshit, Sam” He frowns and glances to Cas who merely shrugs. “Tell him that’s not true, Cas”

“Sam may have a valid point, Dean. We are here to work” Cas tilts his head towards Dean and presses his mouth into a firm line.

Dean sputters, shaking his head. “Then me and Sam’ll go talk to the family. You can probably get more out of the crime scene anyway” He protests. What he really wants is to pair with Cas, but his brother and angel are ganging up on him and he needs some sort of victory here.

Sam nods with a half smirk as if that were his plan all along. “What do you think, Cas?”

“I would be amenable to that” Castiel nods.

“Great, I’m gonna hit the can and then we can go” Dean smiles outwardly but pouts inwardly. He can’t deny that Sam is probably right, but that doesn’t mean he has to be happy about it. He pushes himself out of the booth without a backward glance to Castiel or his brother. Flirting with Cas and trying to torment him a bit has been fun, but Sam is right. He needs to focus on the case.

The bathroom door closes with a dull thud behind him, but he hears it open again before he even has his fly undone. Soft steps approach from behind and Dean mostly ignores them, busying himself with his own business. At least, he ignores them until they stop directly behind him and a firm grip lands on his shoulder. “What the…” He begins, turning in place as the world spins around him.

“What the fuck, Cas?!” Dean half yells when he lands flat on his ass in the middle of a clearing. They’re surrounded by trees, but the grass is soft underneath him and Cas stands above him with a self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

“You have been quite the tease today, Dean” Castiel rumbles, offering a hand to help Dean up.

“Why’d you fly us out here?” Dean takes the offered hand even as his stomach swoops with anticipation. “Sam is gonna wonder where we are...”

“I spoke with Sam before following you into the restroom. He agreed to meet us back at the car in a half hour” Cas cocks his head, staring at the way Dean’s muscles flex as he dusts himself off.

“The car? Cas you know...” Dean protests, zeroing in on Castiel’s faux pas.

“She’s not just a car. I know” Cas rolls his eyes, tucking his hands into his coat pockets to wrap his fingers around the small bottle of lube he’s been carrying all day. He takes a step towards Dean, eyes burning with heat that makes Dean swallow hard. His smile grows slowly when he sees the way Dean’s pupils dilate and his jaw drop slightly, just enough for his lips to part in an open-mouthed stare. “What shall we do with our half hour? Well, twenty-five minutes now” He shrugs as if losing those five precious moments is no matter at all.

“Cas” Dean nearly whines, reaching for his Angel in the same breath. Cas goes to him with a light chuckle. “I wanna make you scream, Cas” Dean whispers with purpose, demanding Castiel’s compliance with his wishes. He shoves the coat from Castiel’s shoulders and Cas helps him undo the buttons of his dress shirt and loosen his tie.

Castiel’s long fingers find their way to Dean’s belt, making short work of the buckle and popping the button to release Dean’s rapidly hardening cock from the confines of the restrictive denim. Dean gasps when Cas’ fingers close around him and the Angel licks a stripe up the side of his neck, ending at the sharp cut of his jaw before claiming his lips.

Dean moans into the kiss, Castiel’s hand working his cock perfectly and Dean works to open Castiel’s slacks and get his hand inside.

Their lips slide together, tongues tangling as their moans fill the small clearing. Cas slowly walks Dean backward, towards the tree line and a very perfectly placed fallen tree. Dean goes willingly, holding Castiel close as he works his hand over his Angel’s hard and heavy length.

“Cas!” Dean gasps when his back connects with the rough bark of a tall pine. His hands grapple to pull Castiel closer and he itches to wrap his legs around his Angel’s waist while he presses him bodily into the tree. Cas is strong enough to hold him up while he fucks him, Dean is certain of it.

A few months ago, the idea of being manhandled during sex would have sent him running for the hills. Now though, he’d be a fool to deny that Cas throwing him around is a major turn on.

Cas slips his hands under Dean’s shirt, gliding his fingers over the hunter’s smooth skin and Dean gasps when his touch settles over the firm nubs of his nipples to pinch. Cas hums and leaves a trail of wet kisses across Dean’s jaw as his fingers pinch and roll Dean’s nipples.

“Cas!” Dean whines, bucking his hips against Castiel’s erection as his hands clutch at the open edges of Cas’ white dress shirt.

Cas removes his hand and Dean whimpers at the loss, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it. Cas spins him around roughly, pushing his against the tree and tugging his pants and underwear down harshly. Dean scrambles to toe off his boots gripping the tree for balance until he finally frees his feet and steps out of his clothes.

Cas kicks Dean’s feet apart and pulls his hips back. Dean expects to feel probing fingers at his entrance, or maybe just Castiel’s cock. He keens when he feels Cas spread his cheeks apart and the wet swipe of his tongue covers his hole. “Cas!” He cries out, tilting his hips back against Castiel’s stubbled face.

Cas circles his tongue around Dean’s entrance with a groan before closing his lips around the tight furl of muscle and sucking. Dean all but sobs and his legs tremble with the intense pleasure.

“Please, Cas. Please” Dean whimpers, pushing back onto Castiel’s probing tongue. He loves this, he really does. The first time, he had a moment of panic because there was a mouth all over his ass and that was just gross! But the pure pleasure sparking low in his gut that had him trembling all over was too good to deny.

Cas slurps and groans, sucks and nibbles as he circles Dean’s rim with his tongue before probing inside. Dean moans wantonly and arches his back in surprise when a finger slides in next to that talented tongue. “I want to fuck you, Dean” Cas all but purrs in that gravel rough voice of his before diving back in and pressing his tongue inside as far as he can.

Dean’s legs feel like jelly, trembling and struggling to hold himself up. “Please” He’s ready and willing to beg. The maddening pleasure over stimulating and yet not quite enough. He needs Castiel’s thick cock splitting him open and reaching that amazing spot deep inside. “Fuck me, Cas” He gasps when Cas drags his teeth over his ass cheek, leaving a firm bite in his path.

Cas pushes to his feet smoothly and spins Dean’s around in the same motion. Cas’ slacks are pushed down and Dean eyes his perfect cock hungrily, licking his lips at the way it stands at attention, bobbing hopefully in front of his Angel.

In one easy motion, Cas lifts Dean by his hips and encourages the man to wrap his legs around Castiel’s waist. He guides his cock to Dean’s hole and slips inside easily with one slow push.

Dean’s head drops back against the tree, feeling so full and fucked out already. And Cas hasn’t even gotten started.

Cas sets a punishing pace, ramming into Dean’s prostate with each stroke. The tight heat around him, paired with the needy groans and whimpers falling from Dean’s lips spur him on as he chases his climax.

Dean’s cock juts out between them, so far ignored and Castiel’s can’t help but wonder if his lover’s beautifully flushed cock needs any attention at all. “Can you come from this?” He growls into Dean’s ear, nipping at the soft skin of Dean’s neck before sucking his earlobe between his teeth.

Dean trembles and gasps, moving his hips in small circles to try to meet Cas’ thrusts while his ankles are crossed at the dip of Castiel’s spine. He digs his heels in, holding Cas close while his brain tries valiantly to push words past his lips. He nearly succeeds, but Cas beat him to it.

“Come for me, Dean” He growls low, right next to Dean’s ear as his hips begin to lose their rhythm. He thrusts in harder, determined to drive Dean over the edge but he can’t hold back any longer. One last hard pump of his hips and his cock tenses, pleasure exploding outwards as a ragged shout tears from his throat. He can feel his cock pulsing hot ropes of come deep inside Dean and he shivers with the perfection of it all.

“Cas!” Dean cries out, the pulsing cock flooding his inner walls giving him the last little bit that he needed to free fall over the edge. His dick spurts between them, coating Castiel’s stomach and his own t-shirt. He trembles with the exertion, abs clenched tightly as his thighs grip Castiel’s waist tightly.

Cas rotates his hips in small circles, working Dean through his orgasm until the man whimpers and grimaces from over stimulation and he steps back to let Dean down.

Dean stumbles when his bare feet touch the ground, legs trembling so that he reaches for Cas without a thought. “Fuck, Cas, that was....” Dean pants, disbelieving grin spreading over his lips.

Cas chuckles as he braces Dean against the tree, nuzzling Dean’s neck and letting Dean rest against him.

“We’re a mess...” Dean states ruefully, gesturing to his come soaked shirt as he reaches a hand to poke at his ass.

Castiel’s grace makes short work of dispersing their messes into atoms that disappear into the ether and Dean grins at his Angel. “I swear, that’s the best part of dating an Angel” He chuckles, glancing around for his pants.

“Is that all?” Cas cocks a brow as he slowly buttons his shirt and collects his trench coat. In the last two weeks, Dean has let Cas use his grace on him more than he has in the last several years. He can’t help but wonder about the hunter’s sudden change of heart.

“Well, no....” Dean smirks as he buckles his belt. “Your stamina is pretty awesome too”

“Hmmm, keep talking like that and I’ll start to think you only like me for my grace” Cas smirks back, letting a hint of sarcasm shine in his gaze.

Dean steps into his boots, smiling brightly. “Nah” Dean shakes his head before drawing Cas into a gentle kiss. “We share a profound bond, remember?”

A blink later and they’re standing next to the Impala, which is exactly _not_ where Dean left her. “How can I forget?” Cas smiles when Dean blinks in annoyed confusion. He knows exactly how much Dean enjoys flying, even with him.

“Dammit” Dean grumbles, rolling his shoulders.

“It’s about time you came back! Where the hell were you!” Sam throws his hands in the air in irritation. “You promised a half hour! It’s been twice that!”

Dean rolls his eyes and slides behind the wheel, delighting in the lingering soreness in his ass. “Shuddup and get in the car Sammy” He barks good-naturedly.

“I apologize, Sam. I lost track of time” Cas lowers his gaze sheepishly, but Dean doesn’t miss the slight smirk the Angel wears as Sam drops himself into the passenger seat.

“Now, where are we?” Dean questions, playfully punching his brother’s shoulder before cranking Baby’s engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aforementioned plot bunny is a work I'm actually super excited about but I need to get a little further along in my writing before I will allow myself to post. Would anyone be interested in a Detective!Cas and Mobster!Dean AU?


	14. October 13: Of plugs and edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the werewolf hunt, the brothers sleep in and Castiel tries to do them a favor. Dean chooses today's kink and Castiel is very approving of his hunter's decisions. Sam is just about done with their antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks explored: Creampie, edging, butt plugs
> 
> I'm so sorry for the delay in posting! I've gotten so distracted by a Mobster Dean and Detective Cas story that I've been working on that I've made almost no progress here. I know kinktober is long over, I failed completely to keep up, but I will finish! I'm going for the Red Lantern award with this one.

The werewolf hunt went perfectly. Turns out, the first victim’s Uncle was the culprit. Cas suspected him immediately, claiming there was something wrong with his soul. The Angel couldn’t tell exactly what just by looking at the man, but his assertion was enough to cause Dean and Sam to take a closer look.

As luck would have it, they chose the right suspect the first time and pumped him full of silver the second he began to shift into a bloodthirsty monster and they were home before dawn.

Dean and Sam crashed the minute they kicked off their boots, and hours later Dean awakens to the faint aroma of coffee wafting from his bedside table. “Cas?” He croaks, squinting at his alarm clock. Big red letters declaring the time to be 2:42 glare at him and he rolls over with a groan. The perk of living underground is there aren’t any windows to let daylight in and he can oversleep by hours when he has the time. “Cas?” He manages again, blinking up at the ceiling and trying to ignore the delicious scent of caffeine floating through the air.

No answer from the Angel. Dean hopes that means Cas is elsewhere in the bunker. Researching or something. Hell, even watching porn. Just, please Chuck don’t let him be trying to cook.

Dean rolls over once again, propping himself up on an elbow to fumble for his lamp switch. The light comes on and he groans at the intrusion, the bright bulb sending stabbing bolts of pain through his eyes for the minute before he can adjust.

As suspected, a still steaming mug of coffee is sitting on his coaster just out of arms reach. “I fuckin love you, Cas” Dean mutters as he reaches for the sweet nectar of the gods and sighs as he takes his first sip. For all the trouble they had teaching Cas how to use the coffee maker and despite him still approaching the coffee maker like he would an enemy in battle, the Angel can make a fantastic pot of coffee.

Dean notices a little piece of paper covered with Castiel’s elegant scrawl sticking out from under the coaster and Dean tugs it free.

_The list for today contains weight gain, distracted sex, gags, and creampie. Think about how you want me later..._

Dean nearly spits his coffee when he reads. Weight gain is immediately out. Even if they wanted to try it, they only have a day. Gaining weight in a day just isn’t feasible. Creampie is every day for them and they both know they love it. They used condoms maybe once before Cas convinced him how unnecessary they are between them. Castiel can’t catch human diseases and neither of them can get pregnant. Cas is the first person Dean has gone bare with, and he couldn’t believe what he had been missing the first time he sunk into Castiel’s tight heat. It was a revelation and Dean doesn’t think he can ever go back. Cas has ruined him for anyone else. Ever.

 Dean can’t count the number of times Cas has pumped him full of come and watched with fascination as his spend leaks from Dean’s well-used hole. Dean shivers just thinking about it. He loves the feeling of being marked and claimed. Owned almost, at least in the sense that he belongs to Castiel just as much as Cas belongs to him.

Distracted sex just doesn’t sound like them. He could have Cas fuck him while he’s drifting off to sleep tonight, or he could ride Cas while they watch TV....but he’s pretty sure that sleepy sex is a kink of its own and he doubts any TV watching would be accomplished if they tried to include sex.

Dean sips his coffee and considers, staring at the list while wracking his brain. His gaze keeps drifting back to creampie but he can’t help but feel that it’s just too common to fill the kinktober requirements.

“Huh” Dean huffs aloud. “I wonder…” He sets the note aside and meanders towards Cas’ drawer in his dresser.

Cas doesn’t have much, being an Angel and not seeing the need to ever wear anything other than his usual uniform outside of their room, so Dean isn’t sure what to expect when he slides open the drawer.

Most of what he sees doesn’t surprise him. Odds and ends Cas has picked up over the years. A jar of honey, a hand full of buttons that Dean can’t imagine the source of and his old blue tie that Dean had thought lost to time. He fingers the soft silk, remembering that night in the barn when he first met Cas and the way this tie already sat crooked on his neck and Dean had to fight every instinct not to straighten it for him. Even then, when Dean had no idea who or what Cas was, he was inexplicably drawn to him.

He smiles at the thought, considering how far they’ve come and how far they might travel yet. But, the old tie is not what Dean is looking for and he sets it aside with a soft smile

He sets his coffee mug atop the dresser so both hands are free to sift through the rest of Castiel’s mementos. His hands stall on an old photograph. Bobby, Ellen, Jo…he can feel his eyes begin to water looking at their smiling faces. Dean had his arm around Jo, knowing they were facing grave danger but never imagining they were about to lose Jo and Ellen.

Dean thinks that he ought to find a frame for this one, he knows how much it means to himself; and if this dusty old photograph means enough to Cas for him to have kept it all these years…well, it deserves a frame.

Finally, setting aside the memories, he lays eyes on what he was looking for. The plug Cas used on him during his stint as Doctor Sexy.

He eyes the thick black piece of rubber with cautious interest, wondering if Castiel would even have interest in what he’s thinking. Cas told him to choose…and Dean has chosen. He licks his lips as his heart pounds in his chest. Will Cas go along with his choice?

Dean grabs his coffee mug as he pushes the drawer closed, taking another sip of the delicious nectar as he returns to his bed. He makes short work up opening himself up, giving the plug a generous portion of lube before working it inside.

His stomach flutters with nervousness, trying to convince himself that he can commit to this all day as he slides on a pair of jeans to go in search of his Angel.

He finds Cas in the last place he wants to find him. In front of the stove. The plug shifting in his ass with each step and nudging his prostate manages to stoke Dean’s cock to half-mast, but the sight of food languishing in a pan with Cas at the helm has him wilting almost immediately.

“Dean!” Cas scrambles to hide the half-burnt pan of eggs he had been poking at with the spatula. “I, uh. I made breakfast?” Cas blushes, shoving the catastrophe of eggs behind him as he reaches to drag Dean into a distracting kiss.

“I see that” Dean fight a chuckle, giving Cas a quick peck before nudging his Angel aside and examining the remains of the meant to be scrambled eggs. Dean clicks off the burner and sets the pan aside, silently thankful that the skillet Cas chose was _not_ one of Dean’s prized cast iron antiques.

“I read your note” Dean mutters, pulling Castiel close to him, needing the contact to voice his decision on the choice Castiel gave him.

“Did you decide?” Castiel questions, his gravel rough voice deep and stoking a fire deep within Dean’s stomach.

Dean swallows thickly and nods against Castiel’s shoulder. “Yeah” He mutters, before drawing back and glancing around to make sure that Sam is out of earshot. “I want you to spend the day pumping me full of come” Dean whispers hotly against Castiel’s ear. “I’m wearing the plug you bought, I want to hold it all in for you” Dean’s voice drops an octave, purring with a low growl into Castiel’s ear. “How does that sound?”

When Dean pulls back, Castiel’s eyes are wide and his lips are parted as he stares at Dean with an air of disbelief. They stare for a moment, the smirk on Dean’s face growing with each passing second before Cas nods faintly and pulls Dean into a ferocious kiss.

Dean allows himself to be consumed, their lips grind together as Cas pulls their bodies flush. “When can we start?” Cas asks in a rush, grinding his growing erection into Dean’s hip.

“Hmmm…how many time do you think you can get it up?” Dean moans seductively, tucking his thumbs into Castiel’s waistband.

“I am an Angel of the Lord, Dean” Castiel pulls back just enough to meet Dean’s gaze. “My stamina is endless”

Dean barks a laugh, he can’t help it. He knows Castiel’s words to be true, but the deep undercurrent of pride in his tone and the earnest excitement in his Angel’s eyes is simply too much to handle. “Alright, I get it” He pushes Cas away playfully.

“When can we start, Dean?” Castiel asks again, ignoring Dean’s half-hearted desire for personal space and crowding against the man regardless.

“Start what?” Sam’s groggy voice comes from the open doorway as he shuffles into the kitchen. “Oh no, Cas” He shakes his head as he whines the words. “Were you trying to cook again?” Sam scratches his scalp, puzzled as to _why_ Cas would even try when they all know how well he handles himself in the kitchen.

Dean sputters with laughter at the very bird-like offended expression of Castiel’s face at both Sam’s interruption and criticism. “Give me a half hour Sammy, I’ll make breakfast” He manages to straighten enough to get out and Castiel narrows his eyes menacingly at Dean as he clears away the egg carnage from the pan and into the trash.

Sam nods through another yawn. “K’Dean” He mutters, fixing himself a cup of coffee and even offers to refills Dean’s mug as the older Winchester digs through the refrigerator for more eggs and the bacon he knows is buried in there somewhere.

“Thanks” Dean flashes his brother a smile as he accepts the fresh coffee and Cas still stares as if his proverbial feathers have been ruffled.

Cas gives Sam a strained smile as he apologizes for the cooking fiasco, and a look of dawning realization finally begins to spread over Sam’s features. The first infusion of caffeine waking him just enough to realize that he stumbled into a conversation he probably was never meant to be part of. And for once, its Castiel giving him the stink eye.

“I…I’m gonna go wash up. Or something” Sam swallows hard, backing away from the couple. Dean snorts another bout of laughter and Cas cocks his head in a move that demands Sam to hurry up. “Thanks for the coffee” Sam nearly squeaks as he rounds the corner and his light footfalls fade quickly as he hurries away.

Cas takes three long strides and pulls the usually propped open door closed and clicks the lock into place. When he turns back to Dean, his brows are arched as if daring Dean to stop him from stalking forward like a predator after his prey. “When?” One word. A demand.

Dean swallows thickly, clenching around the plug nestled in his ass as if he needs the reminder of its presence. He had nearly swallowed his tongue when Sam had shown up. In all his half-assed planning he had not even considered the possibility of having to face Sam while wearing a plug in his ass. Now that he has though, the thought terrifies him. What if Sam had noticed something was different?

“Dean” Cas draws out his name like a warning even as Dean backs himself against the cupboards behind him. Cas reaches him quickly and presses his firm body against Dean’s, rubbing their rapidly thickening cocks together as Dean groans wantonly.

The pressure of the cupboards against his ass shifts the plug so that it’s just *this* close to rubbing against his prostate and the way his rim is stretched wide has him gasping against Castiel’s lips.

Cas snakes a hand behind him, dipping into his waistband and reaching deep enough for his fingers to toy with the outer edge of the plug and make Dean tremble.

“Now, Cas. Please” Dean manages to choke out against Castiel’s pleased smile.

Cas makes short work of spinning Dean around and guiding him to the table. “I’m gonna bend you over and fuck you hard and fast. If you don’t come on my cock, you will wait till later” Cas growls in Dean’s ear as his hand presses into Dean’s lower back.

Castiel’s nimble fingers make short work of Dean’s belt and is shucking Dean’s jeans down his thighs in short order. Dean’s brain is short-circuiting too much to bother helping his angel any, but he does lean over and brace himself on his elbows without being told.

Cas carefully tugs the plug free and sets it aside, humming with approval at the excess of lube Dean had used. “You don’t even need any more prep, do you?” Cas rumbles, running the blunt edges of his fingernails over Dean’s bare ass.

Dean manages to mumble a no. He knows he’s plenty stretched, and his dick is completely on board with these proceedings. He doesn’t even care if he comes or not. This is going to be one of many times getting fucked today, he’s sure, he’d be sobbing in overwhelmed tears if he came every time. That thought gives him an idea. “Cas?” He squeaks just as his Angel rubs the head of his cock across Dean’s rim.

“Hmmm?” Cas hums as his cock catches and he slowly sinks inside Dean’s tight heat.

“I don’t wanna come. Not till the last time tonight” Dean sighs at the feeling of being stretched and he leans into the slow push. His cock is trapped against the edge of the table and the added pressure at his back makes the position a little uncomfortable, but that will only help him avoid his climax.

“Fuck, Dean” Cas gasps and Dean can almost see the look of disbelieving pleasure on the man’s face. “You would do that for me?” He bottoms out with a groan. “You’d wait to come until your ass is full and leaking out around my cock?” He draws his hips back and snaps them forward.

Dean groans at the short punching thrusts, noting with thankfulness that Cas is avoiding his prostate. “Yes” He hisses, desire for exactly that sparking low in his gut.

“Good boy” Cas grips his hips roughly and slams into him over and over in a punishing rhythm. Dean can’t decide whether to cry out or grit his teeth and endure the overbearing pleasure as Cas fucking into him without mercy.

Dean’s cock leaks precome onto to the edge of the table, demanding attention despite being trapped and unreachable. Castiel chases his climax with no concern for Dean’s and only a few minutes pass before his steady pace begins to falter and his fingertips dig into Dean’s hips hard enough to bruise.

“Such a good boy, Dean” Cas purrs as he grinds against Dean’s ass, cock spurting deep within as he brushes hisses along the back of Dean’s neck.

Dean’s head sags on his shoulders and his legs tremble with unmet desire. His cock protests pitifully when Cas pulls out and drags his thumb through the mess already leaking from Dean’s ass. “Fuck” Dean whines, nearly crying as Cas circles his rim with that thumb, collecting the little bit of come and breaching him as he pushes the mess back inside. “Cas” He whimpers, giving himself over to the full body tremble he’s been fighting since Cas bent him over the table.

Cas chuckles lowly as he works the plug back inside Dean’s ass and gives him a gentle smack when he’s ready for Dean to straighten. “I think you still have breakfast to make” Cas reminds as he tugs Dean’s jeans back to his hips.

Dean gapes at Cas as he tucks his still hard and now very unhappy dick back into his jeans and zips them up. The plug shifts in his ass with each step, different than before as if a single load of come changes everything. In a way it does. Dean feels dirty, used even, as Cas stares at him with those perfect blue eyes and a proud smirk. Dean loves it.

“You know, I think we should talk about a Dom/sub relationship, Dean” Castiel unlocks the door and opens it once more as Dean wipes the dribble of pre-come from the edge of the table before scrubbing the spot with bleach.

Dean nearly swallows his tongue. “What?” He manages to squeak.

“I think we should discuss formalizing our natural tendencies” Cas settles into a chair and stares at Dean as if they’re simply discussing the weather.

“And you want to discuss this _now?”_ Dean gawks, turning away from the stove to stare at Castiel. “Where Sam could walk in at any moment?” He arches a brow.

Castiel shrugs. “Maybe later then. Sam’s timing has been rather...unfortunate lately” Cas tilts his head as if considering. “That is, if you want to” His formally confident tone softens as he chews on his lower lip.

Dean nods and gives a small smile. “I do. I think I’d enjoy...that” He swallows thickly and turns his attention back to the food in front of him. The plug shifting in his ass every time he moves is a constant reminder of today’s activity and his cock refuses to soften entirely with the constant stimulation. He sighs, this is going to be a long day.

And it is.

Castiel fucks him five more times before they’re brushing their teeth for bed. Well, Dean is brushing his teeth. Cas is plastered to his back, dragging his fingertips over Dean’s erection with one hand while nudging the plug still in Dean’s ass with the other.

Dean is sore. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t. Having been fucked six times without coming, plus having the plug stretching his rim wide all day, has him wanting little more than to finally come and promptly fall asleep.

But he and Cas are determined to see this through. “I could ease your discomfort, Dean. I know your ass has to be sore by now” Cas whispers in Dean’s ear as he drops his chin onto the hunter’s shoulder.

Dean shakes his head before spitting his mouthful of toothpaste foam into the sink. Each time Cas had wiggled the plug free and slid into him, he would begin nice and slow, asking if Dean was certain he wanted to continue, before building up to a punishing pace to finish before Dean could find his orgasm. Dean could almost cry with the frustration of trying to ignore the constant simmer of arousal throughout the day and the number of times he had to firmly grip the base of his cock to stem his orgasm.

“I’m good for one more” Dean mumbles immediately after spitting his rinse water. This entire endeavor has been more difficult than he had imagined. The idea always sounded so hot in porn but wearing the plug all day has been uncomfortable and the slick feel of his insides foreign and not entirely pleasant. The only thing keeping him committed has been the hungry gaze Castiel has been watching him with every time he’d gasp as the plug shifted inside him.

“Hmmm, good” Cas grumbles, nipping at Dean’s ear. “I’ve been looking forward to this all day. I’m going to make you come so hard, Dean. I want you to see stars”

Dean shudders, cock twitching and leaking a little against the already damp spot of the silk panties he slipped into after the last time Castiel had fucked him. He can hardly wait to see Castiel’s reaction when his surprise is revealed.

Cas grasps his hand and leads them both back to their room where Dean shuts the door quietly and flips the lock. Cas is on him immediately, ravishing his mouth and tugging at Dean’s jeans.

Dean chuckles. “You haven’t had enough already?” He pushes back from Cas, determined to give his Angel a little show.

“Never” Cas deadpans, eyes darkened with lust as he reaches for Dean again. He whimpers and pouts when Dean bats his hands away and steps farther back.

“Go sit on the bed” Dean smiles shyly, bracing himself for what he’s about to try. Cas follows his direction and Dean waits patiently for Cas to get settled.

Dean takes a deep breath before his fingers find the buttons of his shirt. He meets Castiel’s gaze as he unbuttons his flannel, one button at a time and slowly as possible. He lets his hips sway slightly, eyes sliding closed with the gentle pleasure the plug shifting through the mess Castiel has made of his ass all day. The thick piece of rubber just barely grazes the edge of his prostate and Dean’s cock begins to fill with the gentle attention.

He slips the flannel over his shoulders and flings the garment away, running a hand underneath his t-shirt over his firm stomach. He lets the shirt ruck up, giving Cas a glimpse of the toned muscle underneath and his sharp hipbones revealed by his low slung jeans.

Cas’ breath hitches as he watches, fingers twitching where they rest on his thighs. Dean continues his seductive motions, watching Cas intently. The Angel’s ragged breaths and wide-eyed gaze spurs him on, a smile spreading over Dean’s face as he goes.

His shirt goes next, stripping over his head on one smooth motion and thrown across the room to join his flannel.

He turns his back to Cas, running his hands over the firm planes of his body as he spins. Cas whimpers when Dean hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans, shimmying his ass just enough to feel a spark of pleasure from the plug.

His hands are over the button of his jeans when he completes the turn and he bites his bottom lip seductively as his fingers slowly pry the button loose. He tilts his head back, baring the long column of his throat as he slides the zipper down tortuously slow, waiting until he hears a whimper from Castiel before peeling his jeans open and pulling them down just enough to reveal that forest green lace underneath.

Cas straightens his shoulders with a choked off whine and Dean fixes him with a glare when he shifts as if about to stand. Cas swallows hard, eyes glued to the delicate lace covering Dean’s erection.

Dean had taken his boots off long before brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed, so he doesn’t have to contend with those as he pushed his jeans the rest of the way off, leaving him bare except for the skimpy panties.

Dean sidles forward, keeping his gaze focused on Castiel’s expression and he pulls the Angel in by his tie, pressing their lips together as Cas’ firm grip settles over his hips.

Dean spreads his legs to straddle Castiel’s hips and settles on his Angel’s lap. His grin grows when Cas growls possessively and hikes Dean closer, gripping and spreading the firm globes of Dean’s ass in the process. Their hard cocks grind together as Dean squirms, moaning at the drag of silk over his cock and the shifting of the plug in his ass.

Dean sits higher than Cas in this position and he wrenches Castiel’s head back for a messy kiss, holding tightly to the Angel’s hair with one hand and pulling his tie loose with the other. “I want you to fuck me, Cas” Dean groans against Castiel’s plush lips. “I want you to fuck me so hard I can barely walk. Pump me so full of come that I’m leaking for _days.”_ Dean moans filthily, nipping at Castiel’s ear before trailing kisses down his Angel’s throat.

Cas growls and flips them before Dean can get very far. He tosses Dean onto the mattress and crawls over him before Dean has a chance to protest. “I’m going to mark you inside and out” Castiel growls before taking Dean’s lips in a bruising kiss. “You are mine”

Dean's heart stutters at Castiel’s declaration of ownership, cock twitching pitifully against Castiel’s as the words sink in. “Yours, Cas. Only yours” Dean gasps when Castiel takes a nipple between his teeth and tugs sharply. Suddenly, all of his earlier discomfort is worth the trouble when Cas snakes a hand between them to stroke along Dean’s cock.

His dick leans eagerly into Castiel’s feather-light touch and twitches in protest when that hand releases and travels down to his heavy and swollen balls. Cas gives Dean’s sac a squeeze that makes the man keen and buck against Castiel’s hold. “Cas!” Dean cries, needing more. Needing less. “Please” He whimpers, trusting his Angel to take care of him.

Dean lets his legs fall open, surrendering himself to Castiel’s desires for him. Cas grins against the firm plane of Dean’s chest and lowers his hand further, teasing at the plug jutting from Dean’s ass.

Cas snakes down Dean’s body, fingers ghosting over the delicate fabric of the panties. Dean dick strains for escape, his deeply flushed head peeking out the top of the sheer lace just begging for release. Dean fists his hands in the sheets, fighting against the trembles of anticipation wracking his body.

Cas tugs the panties down, freeing Dean’s cock and taking it into his mouth in one fluid motion. He sucks Dean down, sucking and bobbing his head without preamble and Dean keens and thrashes on the bed. Castiel’s free hand still kneads at his balls and Dean swears he can see stars.

The pressure on his sac eases, only to move down to the base of the wide black plug. Deft fingers twist the firm rubber and Dean’s hips shoot off the bed, lodging his cock in the back of Castiel’s throat. “Cas!” Dean cries out, pleading.

Cas pulls off Dean’s cock with an audible pop. “You’re so beautiful like this, Dean” his low voice purrs as his fingers wiggle the plug free. “Are you ready for me?” He mutters, brilliant blue eyes watching Dean’s expression carefully.

Dean nods, shifting his hips in invitation. “Please, Cas” He croaks, voice rough and trembling. “Please” He wants to come so badly and Cas has drawn him so close to tipping over the edge that tears begin to form in the corners of his eyes.

“So good for me” Cas whispers, tone soft and prayer like as he hooks his elbows under Dean’s knees and pulls the man towards him.

Dean slides along the bed with a squeak, pushing back on the blunt head of the cock probing at his opening. He’s stretched and still slick from the day’s activities, ass gaping and begging to be filled. Cas slides in easily, drawing ragged groans from them both. “So full, Cas” Dean praises, grinding down as best he can.

Cas’ cock is barely wider than the plug, but so much longer. The first drag against Dean’s prostate has him seeing stars. Cas had been avoiding that spot all day, denying Dean the earth-shattering pleasure that can be had from that simple stimulation. Dean cries out, fingers digging into Cas’ arms where he still holds the hunter’s legs open. He isn’t going to last long like this. “Cas” He whimpers, trembling as his cock leaks precome across his belly.

“You’re going to come on my cock, Dean. Or not at all” Cas rumbles. They both know that’s an empty threat, but damn if it doesn’t make Dean’s cock twitch to hear.

Cas slides in an out easily, angling Dean just right to ensure a constant assault on that sensitive gland deep inside. “So wet for me, slick from holding all my come inside you” Cas grunts as he bottoms out and grinds against Dean’s abused ass. “Incredible, Dean” He praises before drawing back and snapping his hips forward.

Dean shouts as Cas jabs forward, seeing stars as his prostate is battered over and over. The thick heat inside him, moving and stretching his already stretched rim has his legs shaking as Cas continues the steady motion. “Cas, gonna...gonna” He throws his head back in a silent scream as his body tenses and his cock feels as if his climax is exploding outward.

His vision darkens, so he slams his eyes shut and tears leak from the corners of his eyes. His cock pulses and pulses, an entire day’s worth of frustration bursting free all at once in an overwhelming assault of pleasure. All Dean can do is hold on for the ride.

Cas fucks Dean steadily through his orgasm before flipping him over and drawing his ass up. Dean is all but folded in half, face smushed against the pillow with his knees underneath him and his ass presented to Castiel in offering. He’s too fucked out to move, he may as well be made of clay for Cas to shape as he wants.

Cas pushes inside once more, chasing his orgasm with abandon in an attempt to finish before Dean becomes too sensitive. A few bruising stroked later and he’s coming with a shout of Dean’s name on his lips, fingers digging harshly into Dean’s hips.

He pumps his hips gently, riding out the aftershocks with his own heavy pants and gentle squeaks come from the man underneath him.

When he finally stills, softening cock still buried in his lover, he runs light fingertips over Dean’s ribs and sides. “Are you alright?” Cas checks in, watching Dean carefully for signs of distress.

Dean hums happily, blissed out and fucked out, comfortable with the weight of his Angel on top of him, holding him up.

Cas withdraws and runs a finger through the mess leaking from Dean’s ass before pushing it back inside. Dean whimpers at the delicate touch on his abused rim but holds his position flawlessly since he can’t quite muster the thought process to convince himself to move.

Cas chuckles and tugs Dean’s knees out from under him, gently laying him on his stomach with his legs still spread around Castiel’s knees. Cas trails wet kisses over the dip of Dean’s spine, stopping just at the crack of Dean’s ass to further admire the mess of come leaking from his well stretched and still twitching hole. “You’re incredible” Cas mutters, wonder coloring his tone as he trails light fingertips along Dean’s sides and over the firm globes of his ass.

Dean shivers at the light touch, letting out a light huff of laughter that threatens to break into a giggle. “I don’t know if I’ve ever come that hard in my life” He mumbles into the pillow; still not entirely certain he can move.

Cas hums, still drawing mindless patterns on the expanse of Dean’s back. “I have heard that edging can cause orgasms that are quite intense”

“I wasn’t….” Dean starts, lifting his head to look at Cas before trailing off when he sees the smug look Castiel is giving him. “Fuck” He groans, dropping his face back into the pillow.

“I did have to stop you from coming several times. You told me repeatedly that you wanted to wait…” Castiel explains with a smile coloring his tone. “You did so well, Dean” Cas praises, giving Dean’s ass cheek a firm squeeze.

“I didn’t mean to” Dean mumbles and Castiel barks a laugh.

“Would you like to shower?” Castiel suggests even as he settles next to Dean and turns the hunter in his arms.

Dean shakes his head. “Could you?” He asks and Cas can’t help his grin at Dean’s request.

“Of course” Castiel is all too happy to mojo Dean clean as he pulls Dean’s back to his chest.


	15. October 14: Take the Breath from my Lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kink: Asphyxiation
> 
> Cas has to attend some business in Heaven and leaves Dean alone for a little too long. When Cas finally returns, Dean lets his brat shine through for a very specific purpose. And it works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy working on three different chaptered fics that this has fallen to the very smallest back burner in existence. I've been agonizing over this chapter for almost two months. How on earth do I write asphyxiation and make it as fluffy as I'd like? I spent way too long staring blankly at the page but I finally had a breakthrough last week and finished today. I hope you enjoy the results!

“You….you want me to choke you?” Castiel asks meekly, disbelief coloring his tone. He had been uncertain about today’s kinks, but he had not expected Dean to want to be asphyxiated. He stares deep into Dean’s bright green eyes, searching for something. Anything.

Dean stares right back. “Yeah” He shrugs. “I mean, I trust you, and I heard…I heard that that can make things. You know, intense” He shifts his gaze then. “I understand if you don’t want to”

Cas takes Dean’s chin in hand and forces the other man’s gaze to return. “I will do anything you wish, Dean. I’m just surprised you want that” He forces himself not to frown. “Will you tell me when?” Cas cocks his head in question and Dean nods.

“Right before…I…right before I come. I want you to fuck me, and then cut off my air right before…yeah” Dean blushes and tries to look away, but Cas still holds his chin firmly in place.

Cas stares for a moment, making Dean shift under his steady gaze, before nodding his assent. “Alright”

Dean swallows hard, allowing his eyes to slide closed as a strange sense of calm settles over him. He had been terrified to ask. Afraid Cas might judge him or refuse since this could potentially cause Dean harm. His throat could bruise, Cas could press too hard and crush his windpipe. Sometimes Castiel forgets his own strength, but Dean isn’t really worried about that. He trusts Cas not to go too far. “When do you want to?” Dean rasps, body tingling with anticipation.

“Tonight?” Castiel requests, voice tender and hesitant. Dean opens his eyes and squints in question. “I have some business I must attend to in Heaven” Cas frowns, looking regretful as he releases his hold on Dean’s chin.

Dean nods despite his frown. Of course, Cas has other things he needs to do. He’s still fighting to repair heaven and Dean can’t monopolize all his time. “Is there anything I can do to help? We don’t have a case right now, so I’ve got a little time on my hands” He shrugs, acting like his offer to help those winged dicks is no big deal. Cas not included in that sentiment of course.

Cas cocks his head with a small frown as he considers. “There might be, actually” Cas tilts his head the other way in an almost birdlike way. “The bunker library contains many ancient logs and inventory lists of magical items from around the world. One of the volumes might contain information as to the whereabouts of a certain ‘hand of God’ that may help”

Dean’s memory flashes back to the ram’s horn that Lucifer, while possessing Cas, drained trying to fight Amara. He shivers internally at the terrible memory when he was so certain Amara was going to destroy Lucifer and Cas with him. He nods, swallowing down the dread bubbling in his stomach. “Alright. But what about the Ark of the Covenant? I know exactly where that is”

Castiel snaps his attention to Dean then, blue eyes wide with surprise. “You know where the Ark of the Covenant is? I thought its powers were depleted while I was possessed by Lucifer?”

Dean shrugs. “Maybe? I don’t know if it was drained entirely or not. But yeah, its here in the bunker”

Dean shows Cas exactly where he and Sam had stashed the powerful object and it turns out there _is_ a small amount of power left inside but not enough. “I’ll hit the books” Dean smiles ruefully as Cas bundles the Ark into a heavy blanket and holds it in the crook of one arm.

“I promise I’ll be back before nightfall” Castiel leans forward to place a chaste kiss on Dean’s forehead.

Dean hums at the loving touch but frowns regardless as he reaches forward to grab ahold of Castiel’s tie. “You better be” He demands before dragging Cas into a proper kiss, one full of wet lips sliding together and tongues dancing around each other.

Cas pulls back with widened eyes and nods silently before disappearing with a flutter of wings.

Dean huffs and frowns as he stomps his way back to the library to begin his research.

\---

“Uh, Dean?” Sam stops in his tracks, eyeing the pile of books surrounding his brother with suspicion. “You ok?”

Dean breathes out heavily. “Yeah, Sammy. Fine” His voice may be a little more gruff than intended, but he can’t help it. He hates research.

“You’re doing research” Sam states as if Dean doing research is such a rare occurrence that something must be terribly wrong with him.

“Yep,” Dean lets the P pop on his lips as he cocks his head at his brother.

“Whhyy?” Sam draws out, coaxing Dean into sharing more information. “You hate research”

“Cas needed help” Dean mumbles, pushing the open book in front him back just enough to fold his arms on the edge of the table. “Got a problem with that?” Dean arches an accusing brow, staring his brother down.

Sam nods as if finally understanding. “I see. No, that’s cool, Dean. Really. Anything I can help with?” Sam offers like the ever helpful little brother he is.

Dean shrugs. “Maybe. I’m looking for information about ‘Hands of God’”

Sam pinches his lips and nods. “Hands of God? What does Cas want with one of those?” His tone is laced with a suspicion that Dean fully understands. Objects of power are usually bad news.

“You know how Heaven is going dark? Cas thinks one could act as a generator to keep things going up there” Dean explains, chewing on his lip slightly as he waits for Sam to take that information in.

“That’s...Actually not a terrible idea” Sam nods with his mouth pressed into a firm line.

And so, the rest of the afternoon is passed in near silence with centuries-old books scattered between them. The closer the clock inches towards nightfall, the more anxious Dean grows.

“Dean” Sam snaps, lifting his gaze to glare at his brother.

“What?” Dean answers sharply, knee still bouncing under the table.

Sam lets out a deep breath. “It’s getting late. Wanna grab something to eat?” Sam offers, clearly changing his mind about pointing out just how annoying Dean is being with his fidgeting.

Dean glances at the clock as if he hasn’t looked at it ten times in the last fifteen minutes and nods his agreement. “Yeah, sure. Frozen pizza?” He asks, already pushing his chair back and getting to his feet.

“Sounds good” Sam agrees with a half-smile. Dean knows full well that frozen pizza isn’t Sam’s favorite, but it’s what they have that’s quick and easy.

Dean meanders to the kitchen and digs the pie out of the freezer before preheating the oven. He waits for the beep, leaning against the counter with a bottle of beer in hand, trying his best not to worry too much about why Castiel might be late.

It’s after eight now, the sun had set over an hour ago and Castiel still hasn’t come back.

The pizza goes in the oven and Dean pops the cap on a second beer.

Then a third and still no sign of Castiel.

The pizza has been eaten and a fourth beer opened. Still no Castiel.

_Cas, come on man, I’m starting to worry_ Dean prays, thinking “starting to worry” might be a huge understatement.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Dean. Probably just lost track of time up there” Sam tries to excuse, and Dean tries to agree.

When Dean climbs into bed, alone, midnight is rapidly approaching and Dean lays in the dark, staring up at his ceiling with his stomach twisted in knots. _Cas, where are you?_

“My apologies, Dean” Castiel’s gravel rough voice comes amid the flutter of wings that announces his presence. “I, lost track of the time” something about Castiel’s voice is strained and has Dean throwing back his blanket in alarm.

“Cas?” Dean fumbles with the lamp and his eyes widen when Castiel is finally bathed in the gentle light. Blood is crusted to his normally crisp shirt and his features twisted into a slight grimace. “Cas!” Dean half shouts as he rushes to his Angel’s side. “What happened?” His hands roam Castiel’s body, searching for wounds that don’t seem to exist.

“I, I’m fine. Dean” Castiel rumbles, wrapping Dean in a tight hug. “Azrael was not very pleased with my ideas to help Heaven”

“I thought Azrael was dead?” Dean pulls back to meet Castiel’s gaze.

“I thought so as well” Castiel frowns and shrugs. “Although, I am certain of that fact now”

Dean pulls back and stares into Castiel’s eyes with concern. “You killed him?” One less winged dick isn’t necessarily a bad thing, but Heaven is running so short on Angels and he knows how guilty Castiel feels about killing his brothers and sisters. 

Castiel shakes his head. “No. Naomi” He grumbles, barely holding back his wince at the woman’s name. His history with Naomi will never be forgotten or forgiven. The crises in Heaven is the only reason he is willing to tolerate her presence until such a time comes when he can let loose his frustration and see her grace explode outward with the force of a thousand suns.

Someday.

“Are you ok?” Dean pulls back Castiel’s bloodied trench coat, still searching for injury as he pushes the coat from his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“I’m fine, Dean” Castiel smooths a hand over Dean’s shoulder and down his arm, taking his hunter's hand in his own. “I apologize for my tardiness”

“I don’t care about that” Dean bites, a little harsher than necessary but really, what gives?! Does Cas think he doesn’t care about anything beyond what happens between them? “Come to bed?” He softens his tone and tightens his grips on Castiel’s hand, gently tugging him towards the bed.

Cas swallows hard but goes willingly. He allows Dean to undress him slowly, trailing gentle kisses over his exposed skin until he’s stripped down to his boxers and Dean is tugging him onto the bed. “Tell me what you need” Dean whispers as Cas gathers him into his arms.

Cas hums and holds Dean tighter, enjoying the feel of Dean’s bare chest against his own. “I just need you” He mumbles against the skin of Dean’s throat. His hands wander Dean’s body, fingers skating over Dean’s warm skin as they settle in closer.

Dean drapes an arm over Castiel’s waist, holding him close. “You have me” His lips find Castiel’s and they work together languidly, each reminding the other of their solid presence until Castiel shudders against Dean. “Cas?”

Cas burrows his chin in the crook of Dean’s neck and his wandering hands wrap around Dean’s back and tighten their grip.

“Cas?” Dean draws back, seeking Castiel’s eyes with his own. He can see the frown etched into Castiel’s features and almost feel the wave of hurt coming from his Angel. “What else happened?” Dean swallows hard when he realizes there is more to Castiel’s tardiness than the usual drama upstairs.

“Nothing you need to worry about” Cas grumbles, pulling Dean closer once again and nuzzling into his human’s throat.

“You know I’m going to worry whether you tell me or not, and my imagination can come up with some pretty imaginative things to worry about” Dean speaks softly, not trying to force Cas to open up but needing him to understand. He strokes gentle fingers through the windswept mess of hair atop Castiel’s head and twists his head to plant a chaste kiss to his forehead.

Cas sighs and Dean can feel him shaking his head against the sensitive skin of his throat. “Azrael threatened you” He mumbles, tone resigned to give Dean what he wants even though he obviously would rather keep the information to himself.

Dean nods with a frown. “Not the first time an Angel threatened me, Cas”

“I cannot endure the idea of you being harmed” Castiel squeezes Dean tighter, drawing a startled squeak from the man.

“Then it sounds like Naomi did good for once” Dean huffs with a faint laugh, trying to draw Castiel out of his slump.

Dean is rewarded with Cas pulling his nose from Dean’s throat and lifting his chin to give Dean a narrow-eyed glare that only serves to build Dean’s amusement. He strokes his fingers through Castiel’s hair with a soft smile.

Castiel’s eyes narrow further. “Please do not use that name and ‘good’ in the same sentence”

Dean barks a laugh and a smile twitches at the corner of Castiel’s mouth. “I dunno, Cas. It sounds like Naomi might have been on our side” Dean smirks to match his prodding words and he devolves into giggles when Castiel pushes himself up to pin Dean beneath him.

“What did I just say?” Castiel’s tone drops into the gravel-filled register that sends an immediate shiver down Dean’s spine and straight to his dick.

Dean hums and shimmies his hips, pressing up to be certain that Cas is aware of his developing problem. “But she did something _good_ ” Dean dares, green eyes boring into Castiel’s darkening blue ones.

Cas lets out a low growl and gathers both of Dean’s hands in one of his, pinning them above Dean’s head as he lowers his face to an inch of Dean’s. “You are purposefully provoking me”

Dean grins and Castiel scowls, the faint twitch at the corner of his mouth the only sign his glare isn’t entirely genuine. “What are you going to do about it, Sir?” Dean bites at his lower lip, lowering his gaze in deference to his dominant.

Castiel blinks in surprise at Dean’s honorific before a slow grin spreads across his features. He pushes himself up and off Dean, kneeling at the foot of their bed. “On your knees. Face the headboard.” His tone is low and demanding enough to have Dean scrambling to obey.

Dean doesn’t stop to question if he should shuck his boxers or leave them. Castiel will tell him what he wants, and if he wants Dean partially clothed, then Dean is excited to see where this goes. His cock is already hardening in his shorts as he turns himself to kneel and Cas pushes him forward with a firm hand between his shoulder blades.

Dean lowers his chest to the mattress, propping himself on his elbows before Castiel pulls those out from under him as well.

Cas silently ties Dean’s wrists to the slats of the headboard with silken rope and runs light fingertips down the length of Dean’s spine, stopping only when the waistband of his boxers impede his progress.

Dean shivers when Castiel’s fingers grip the elastic band and tugs it over his ass and down his thighs. “One leg up, help me take these off” Castiel orders, his tone firm yet gentle.

Dean hurries to obey and soon his boxers lay discarded on the floor. Dean shivers in anticipation, wondering what Castiel is planning to do to him.

“I’m going to give you ten strikes for each time you disobeyed just now. I counted twice. Do you agree?” Castiel explains, stroking and kneading the cheeks of Dean’s ass.

Dean barely suppresses his groan. “I don’t know how you can disagree Cas, I think Naomi did us a _favor_ ”

Castiel responds with a firm smack to the center of Dean’s ass that has Dean yelping and pulling away in surprise. Castiel hauls him back into position and knead the sting into the already pinkening palm print on Dean’s ass. “You’re being a brat”

Dean hums in agreement. “Like seeing you riled up” He mumbles into his pillow, leaning back into Castiel’s touch.

“I want you to count each strike. All thirty of them” Castiel explains, tapping Dean’s ass lightly. “Do you understand”

Dean nods against the pillow. “Yeah”

“Try again” Castiel rumbles, withdrawing his touch entirely.

“Yes?” Dean hesitates.

“Yes, what?” Castiel prods, determined to draw another word from Dean.

Dean chews on his lip for a moment, finally realizing what Castiel might be after. “Yes, Sir” Dean mutters, cheeks heating. He had called Cas that as a joke, but if that’s what Castiel wants; Dean will give it to him.

Castiel hums and drags feather light fingertips along the base of Dean’s spine, tracing the crack of his ass. “Thank you”

Dean’s brain stutters, nearly short-circuiting with the deep sound of satisfaction contained in Castiel’s tone.

“Shall we begin?” Castiel questions, words open and honest.

“Yes, Sir” Dean responds quickly, forcing himself to relax and prepare to take whatever Castiel dishes out. His cock twitches with fervent interest and anticipation.

Cas lands a solid smack, holding his hand over the heating skin to seal in the sting as Dean grits out the first count. The blows continue to fall and Dean continues to count. Dean melts into each strike, groaning as his cock hangs heavy between his legs.

Castiel doesn’t strike nearly as hard as Dean can take, they both know it but Dean is nowhere near willing to complain by the time the final spank lands, his ass is hot and tingly but not burning or bruised. “You’re so good for me, Dean” Castiel coos as he rubs the sting from Dean’s ass, tugging his knees out from under him to lower Dean to the bed. He reaches up to untie Dean’s wrists and rubs them too, ensuring the circulation returns and any soreness evaporates quickly.

Dean hums at Castiel’s ministrations, rocking his hips against the mattress lazily. The friction against his hard and swollen cock feels almost as divine as Castiel’s tender touches.

“Roll over” Castiel urges, nudging at Dean’s hips.

Dean obeys with only a small groan of protest that dies when he notices the obvious bulge at the front of Castiel’s boxers and the Angel’s darkened gaze as he stares at Dean’s erect cock.

Cas licks his lips hungrily as he strips off with his underwear in one push. Dean props himself up on his elbows to watch as Castiel climbs onto the bed and settles between Dean’s splayed knees. “Do you still want to explore today's kink?” Castiel looks up Dean’s body and into his eyes, tone calm and serious.

Dean looks down his body, meeting his Angel's gaze with glistening eyes before nodding fervently. “Fuck yes” he breathes before Cas can remind him to use his words. The satisfied gleam in the bottomless blue eyes has Dean's cock twitching in anticipation before Cas can make a move toward him.

“I was hoping you’d say that” Cas flashes a crooked smile that had Dean’s heart skipping in delight. “How are you feeling tonight?” Cas cocks his head in question as a cautious look plays over his features.

“Good since you finally came home” Dean shrugs, the words leaving his mouth without a thought.

“Home?” Cas stares, his voice barely a whisper and Dean scrambles to cover his slip as a smile grows across Castiel's expression. He silences Dean's budding apology with a happy kiss, pushing the green-eyed man flat into the mattress. “I like the sound of that”

“Yeah?” Dean can scarcely believe the delighted skip of his heart as he takes in Cas' dreamy expression.

“Yes” Cas nods. “But that is not what I meant by my question” Dean blinks at him, confused, and Cas lets out an amused sigh. “Your ass, Dean. Are you sore?”

Heat creeps up Dean's neck at Castiel's words, whether from the casual way an Angel of the Lord is discussing Dean's asshole or from the memories of yesterday’s activities. Cas fucked him, what? Something on the order of seven times? “Now that you mention it, I am a little sore” he swallows hard, prodded into speaking by the arching of what he’s coming to think of as Cas' Dom brow.

Cas hums, looking down at Dean's nude form and straining cock with consideration. “I want to ride you,” he says simply, his already rough voice darkened further by lust as he reaches over Dean for the bottle of lube on the nightstand.

“I’m never gonna say no to that” Dean swallows hard, nodding his complete agreement as a bead of pre-come oozes from his cock at the thought of being buried in Castiel's tight heat.

Cas grins at his enthusiasm as he reaches a hand behind himself with lubed fingers. He doesn’t take long, just enough to coat his rim with the slick gel and test his resistance with a finger. Mere seconds later, he's stroking lube over Dean's erection and scooting forward to straddle the man’s hips. “Tell me again what you wanted to do” his eyes lock on Dean's, searching for any sign of doubt in his Hunter’s gaze.

Dean takes a deep breath, gathering the courage to admit what he wants to Castiel to do to him. He can’t help but feel a little bit sick, a little bit twisted if he dwells on the thought too much. But he Cas? They promised each other no shame and dammit, Dean trusts his Angel. “I want you to choke me. Just before I come. Don’t let me breathe until I'm done or tap out” he chews his lower lip, hoping that his explanation is enough.

One glance into Castiel’s eyes says it isn’t.

“How do you want me to choke you?” Cas asks because of course, he would.

Dean sucks in a breath, blush creeping over his cheeks once again as he reaches for Castiel's hand. “Like this”. He whispers, guiding his Angel’s hand to his throat.

 Cas lets Dean wrap his fingers around the delicate flesh and pull away for he gives an experimental squeeze.

A flash of fear crosses Dean's eyes but it’s quickly replaced by a needy moan and buck of his hips against Castiel’s thighs. Dean nods with a small smile as he prays to Cas. _Just like that_.

“You’ll tell me when?” Cas confirms and draws his hand back, looking only a little worried.

Dean nods, running open palms over Castiel’s splayed thighs. “Promise”. He gives the other man a lewd smirk before bucking his hips. “Now, you gonna let me fuck you or not?”

Cas arches a disapproving brow and Dean's smirk fades. “I think you're mistaken on who will be doing the fucking”

Dean swallows hard with a reluctant nod. His brain sparks and sputters in the face of Castiel's gravel filled tone, nearly incapable of forming a coherent thought when Cas is looking at him like he could eat him alive.

“Thought so” Cas smirks as he reaches down with his hand and lifts his hips, lining up with Dean's hard and waiting cock. Both men groan in delight as Cas’ sinks down slowly, one delicious centimeter at a time until he's fully seated.

“Fuck, Cas” Dean hisses, running his palm up and down his Angel's thighs. “Feels so good”

Cas' head tips back with the pleasure of being filled, being split open on Dean's cock is a feeling neither man will ever tire of. He gives an experimental rock of his hips, testing his readiness. He can’t help the low groan that falls from lips at the sensation.

Dean flexes his hips, grinding up against Castiel and relishing the tight squeeze around his cock. His eyes scan the broad expanse of lean muscle, trailing up across his firm stomach and toned chest, admiring that single freckle at the edge of pert nipple before his eyes finally skim over Cas’ perfectly muscled shoulders and finally, finally, that chiseled jaw and those fierce blue eyes. How did Dean ever get so lucky to draw this Angel’s attention?

 Cas looks down at him sharply, smacking the outside of Dean’s thigh just hard enough to draw a laugh from the man in reprimand. “Not until I’m ready” Cas’ eyes narrow and Dean can’t help the delighted laugh that bubbles up in his chest.

He’s never felt like this. The love Dean feels for his Angel swells in his chest, nearly threatening to burst, when Cas looks down at Dean with his grumpy scowl, his mess of dark hair sticking up in all directions with those bright blue eyes focused entirely on Dean.

Not long ago, the attention would have made Dean squirm.

Cas slowly lifts himself until the head of Dean’s cock catches on his rim and they both let out ragged moans before Cas drops down and begins bouncing in earnest. “You feel so good, Dean” Cas groans, tilting his face toward the ceiling as his hands roam over Dean’s stomach and ribs.

Dean lifts his knees to help support his Angel and Cas tips forward to brace his hands against Dean’s chest as he continues to bounce and grind.

“Getting close” Dean gasps, thrusting his hips up to meet Castiel’s motion.

“Yes, come on Dean. Fuck me” Cas bites, the curse flowing from his lips far easier than they ever have.

Dean’s heart skips at the sound of his Angel swearing. This is something only _he_ gets to hear, and Dean makes a promise to himself to never take that privilege for granted. He thrusts up forcefully, meet Cas on each drop before grinding his pelvis against the swell of Castiel’s ass when he pauses before lifting again.

Sweat beads across Dean’s brow and his fingers dig into Cas’ hips to help drive the pace. “I’m getting close, Dean” Cas whimpers as he grinds and rocks against Dean. His blue eyes spark and light with grace and Dean swears he feels the tingle of electricity in the air.

“Now. Please” Dean begs, feeling his orgasm building rapidly deep in his stomach, his balls tightening as he thrusts harder into the heat squeezing his cock. Cas flexes and tightens around him, riding Dean faster and harder as he leans forward to rest his hand lightly across Dean’s throat.

His motion is made more difficult by the stretched position but Dean plants his feet on the bed and picks up the slack. “Come on babe” Dean tightens his abs and chases his orgasm, trying his best to angle his hips just right to hit Castiel’s prostate.

Cas gasps, grinding down and canting his ass back just a little, helping Dean find just the right spot inside him.

“Gonna…” Dean starts, and Cas tightens his grip on the hunter’s throat, cutting off his words and his air. Dean bucks against the constriction on his throat, instinctively fighting and the flash of concern in Castiel’s eyes has Dean praying, hard. _Perfect, Cas. Come on_. Dean thrusts harder, grinding on the push up before dropping back to the mattress and starting once again.

His head begins to buzz and his vision swims after a handful of seconds, the lack of oxygen beginning to slow his movements and bring his orgasm exploding outward.

“Dean” Cas whines, dropping his chin to his chest for a half second as his fingers flex against Dean’s throat. “Dean!” Cas cries out as his cock begins to spurt, painting Dean’s stomach and chest with ropes of white.

Dean lets out a strangled cry of his own against the hand at his throat as he pushes his head back into the pillow. Black spots dance in his vision and he feels absolutely weightless as his dick begins to pump Cas full of his come. _Cas Cas Cas_ he cries in his mind, his Angel an all-consuming thought as he rides through the aftershocks.

His body feels like a live wire, all the points of contact with Castiel flaming brightly in the darkest corners of his mind. Cas slowly relieves the pressure against his throat, forcing him to take a measured first breath after nearly a minute without.

His head swims in the best way and he smiles lazily at his Angel even with his lungs still screaming for air. Finally, Cas removes his hand and Dean sucks in a heaving breath and a giddy laugh escapes him.

“Dean?” Castiel rasps, cocking head quizzically as Dean shakes and laugh below him. He reaches out to touch Dean’s shoulder, where his handprint once stood in stark relief against Dean’s pale skin.

Dean pulls back with a wide grin, floating high on endorphins and adrenaline as he brings his arm up to protect himself. “Tickles” he manages to explain through his heavy breathing and near manic laughter.

Cas arches a brow, clearly not understanding. “Tickles?” His head tilts to the side and Dean fights against a renews fit of laughter when Cas makes as if he’s going to pull off Dean’s softening cock.

“Yeah” Dean calms considerable, giving Castiel’s knees a gentle squeeze before running his hands up his Angel’s thighs.

Cas rocks down hard against him, causing Dean to snap his hips away with a hiss. A satisfied, if not smug, smile creeps across Castiel’s features and he finally pulls off and settles beside Dean on the bed before trailing kisses along Dean’s bruised throat. “You are amazing” Cas whispers against Dean’s delicate skin, channeling his grace through his lips to heal the bruising.

“Don’t” Dean mumbles, pulling away from Castiel’s healing touch. “Wanna keep it”

Cas arches a questioning brow but does as requested, leaving one more kiss directly on Dean’s lips before dropping back to the mattress. “Shower then?”

Dean huffs a laugh and nods. “I love you”


	16. I am not a footstool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks explored: Fornilphilia (human furniture) but it becomes a kink fail. Overstimulation. Dom/sub

“I have been researching Dominant and submissive relationships,” Cas says casually as Dean begins to blink his eyes open. His sleep addled brain perks up slightly at Castiel’s words, but he drifts quickly into confusion.

“Wh…what?” Dean turns his head to take in the way Cas is sitting up, leaning against the headboard of the bed with Dean’s computer on his lap.

“Dominant and submissive relationships” Cas turns his head to stare down at Dean like he’s asking stupid questions.

“Huh” Dean mumbles, burying his face into Cas’ side. “Why?” his voice is muffled by his proximity to Castiel’s skin but he sure as hell isn’t going to look Cas in the face for this conversation. He knows exactly what Cas is talking about. He’s considered doing the same research but something about Cas taking it upon himself to prod them in that direction has Dean immediately getting all hot under the collar and his stomach swoops with nervous excitement.

“You seem to be naturally submissive and I enjoy being the Dominant partner. I think this is something we might find fulfilling” Castiel continues, oblivious to the heat creeping into Dean’s cheeks as he hides his face.

Cas absentmindedly runs his fingers through Dean’s hair and scritches his scalp, eliciting a pleased hum from the man. “Would you be willing to try this, Dean?” Cas finally turns to meet Dean’s eyes and Dean finds that he has trouble holding his Angel’s gaze.

Cas always seems to be able to see straight into Dean’s soul and something that’s just a little too much for Dean to handle. He looks away, turning his gaze toward the other side of their room to stare at the door. 

“Dean?” Cas says, a gentle nudge. His voice lacks the molten heat that Dean scrambling to obey and Dean isn’t sure what to make of it.

Dean frowns, wanting to agree to what Cas is asking of him but unable to make himself say the words. All he can hear in the back of his mind is his father’s voice calling him weak for wanting this.

“Dean” Cas voice comes again, even softer than before as he settles a warm hand on Dean’s bare shoulder. “I do not wish to pressure you. We can keep going as we are if you would prefer. I will be happy as long as we are together, no matter what that entails”

Cas understands. Of  _course_ _,_  Cas understands. “Can we, uh, talk about this after breakfast?” Dean finally manages to get out. He doesn’t want to say no, but the butterflies in his stomach make him afraid to say yes.

“Of course, Dean” Castiel’s voice sounds distant, almost resigned and Dean immediately feels guilty for making him feel that way.

Dean turns to draw Cas into a heated kiss, trying to distract his Angel from his disappointment. He wants to say more but the words dry up in his throat before making it to his lips and Dean hates that Cas seems hesitant to meet his eyes. “Are you hungry?” Dean has to ask despite knowing the answer and he isn’t disappointed by the flat look Castiel gives him.

He laughs a little to himself as he drags his still groggy self from their tangle of blankets, leaving Cas sitting with the computer still on his lap. He makes short work of pulling on a soft pair of sweat pants and a worn t-shirt and he makes an extra effort to give Cas a lingering kiss before going in search of coffee. “You’re not coming?” He whispers against the soft warmth of Castiel’s mouth before nipping at his bottom lip playfully.

“I want to do more research” He cocks his head as if his answer suffices as an explanation, but he seems to gather from Dean’s bewildered look that Dean is still confused. “I assumed this to be like the porn? Something you don’t look at around other people?”

Sam. Of course, Castiel is thinking about Sam. Dean pinches a frown and nods. “Yeah. Good thinking. I’ll be back in a jiffy” Dean agrees and gives Cas one more peck on the lips before turning to hunt down a fresh pot of coffee.

He loves being able to kiss Castiel whenever he wants to and he turns away with a smile on his lips.

He stretches his arms high over his head as he walks to the kitchen with a yawn. Leave it to Cas to bring up such a heavy conversation the moment he opens his eyes. Sometimes his Angelic ability to not need to sleep really bites Dean in the ass.

It isn’t that he doesn’t  _want_  to try being Cas’ submissive. Honestly, subbing probably wouldn’t be much different from what they’re already doing but there’s just something about formalizing it that has Dean’s stomach twisting in knots.

Coffee and food first. Then conversations Dean had never imagined needing to have.

“Mornin” Dean grunts and gives Sam a firm nod as he trudges to the coffeemaker, pleased to see a decent amount left.

“Where’s Cas?” Sam questions, rustling the newspaper spread over the table in front of him.

“Still in bed” Dean answers honestly, not willing to pretend otherwise.

“He come home late?” Sam glances up, fixing Dean with a sympathetic flinch of a smile.

Dean nods, bringing his coffee mug to his nose and inhaling the life affirming aroma. He takes a hesitant sip, knowing full well how scalding hot the brew is. “Midnight” He offers after savoring his first sip. Already he can feel his body coming awake and his brain beginning to fire on all cylinders. 

Sam hums and frowns, looking down at his newspaper with a look Dean knows all too well.

“What?” Dean questions, already crossing the kitchen to settle at the table across from his brother.

“Nothing” Sam shrugs and Dean knows there most certainly  _is_  something.

“Sam” Dean draws out the word, determined to pry whatever has Sam in a snit out before it festers and he wants to have a full conversation involving  _feelings._

Sam sighs and shakes his head, chewing on his lip in a clear moment of indecision. “It’s just…” He pauses to take a breath before meeting Dean’s gaze directly. “You two seem to be moving really fast” He blurts out as his eyes widen, fixating on Dean’s throat. “What happened to your neck?” 

Dean quickly brings a hand to feel along his throat, searching for whatever Sam is gawking at. Cas healed the bruising last night, Dean is sure of it. He can’t feel a thing.

“You…did Cas do that?” Sam’s eyes grow wide, still staring.

“Huh?” Dean questions, wishing he had a mirror to look into.

“There is a handprint on your throat, Dean” Sam’s tone falls flat, clearly unamused. “Is Cas hurting you?”

Sam’s tone of voice makes Dean cringe. No, Cas is not hurting him! Dean is not some battered and abused partner. “Cas would never do anything I don’t ask him to” Dean snips, probably telling Sam more than he really wants to know but his brother’s thinly veiled accusation is sitting all kinds of wrong. “You know him better than that” Dean narrows his eyes and gives Sam what he hopes in a venomous glare.

“Dean” Sam places his palms flat on the table and fixes Dean with a stern look. “What is going on between you two. The last couple of weeks have been…weird. Should I be worried?” He arches a brow, searching for a clue in Dean’s expression.

Dean scoffs at Sam’s concern, shaking his head as he sets his coffee mug down carefully. “Cas and I are  _fine_. Ok?” He stares down his brother, waiting for him to flinch.

Sam does not look convinced. Not even a little. “First, Cas looks beat to hell and you’re wearing demon eyes, now you look like you’ve been strangled? These things aren’t normal, Dean”

“How have our lives ever been normal, Sam? There is nothing wrong with what Cas and I are doing” Dean surprises himself when he fully believes every word that leaves his mouth and he steamrolls through, surprising Sam with his blunt honesty. “Safe, Sane, at least for us, and  _Consensual_. We’re fine, Sam”

Sam’s eyes grow wide at Dean’s admission and Dean belatedly bites his tongue when he thinks back over his words. He pretty much just told Sam they’re engaging in a BDSM relationship and that is far more than little brothers are supposed to know.

Sam takes a deep breath and nods. “Ok then” His tone sounds like he would rather be anywhere but sitting at the table with Dean. “I, uh…just be careful? Ok?”

Dean huffs a laugh, the big brother in him thrilled that he’s made Sam uncomfortable. “I promise I’ll tell you every gory detail if this goes off the rails”

“Oh god, please. Don’t” Sam looks as if he bit into a lemon and Dean laughs over the rim of his coffee mug.

“What, you don’t want to hear about how much Cas like to suck my…” Dean grins, waggling his brows.

“NOPE,” Sam says loudly, pushing his chair back with a loud scrape and leaving his newspaper abandoned on the table. “There is not enough brain bleach for that mental image” He points at Dean dramatically as the older Winchester devolves into cackling laughter. “I think I’m going to go visit Jody for a few days” Sam calls over his shoulder as he flees the kitchen, giving Dean a wave that begs him to pretend their discussion never happened.

“Say hi to the girls for me!” Dean calls after him, turning the newspaper around with a pleased smile. 

He eventually gets up to refill his coffee and pour a bowl of cereal as he contemplates how he wants to approach this conversation with Cas. Their promise to not dismiss each other’s desires out of hand or try to shame one another rings fresh in his memory and he’s determined not to risk hurting Cas like that again.

The fact that he kinda wants to be Cas’ sub also sits in the forefront of his mind. In fact, now that Cas brought it up, the thought refuses to budge.

He has to say yes. A least to a trial run.

Mind made up, he washes his cereal bowl and pours himself a third cup of coffee before venturing back to their bedroom.

Halfway there, he passes Sam with a packed duffle slung over his shoulder. 

“Hey, you don’t have to clear out. We can behave. Promise” Dean reaches out to stop Sam with a touch to his elbow. Worry tangles in his stomach, the thought of Sam going off alone has never set well with him. Even if he is just going one state over to visit with Jody, one of the few people alive who Dean trusts implicitly.

Sam shrugs and gives Dean a small smile. “Claire’s been bugging me to take her hunting, figure we can find some simple salt and burns to get her feet wet”

Dean huffs a laugh. “Yeah, she’s insatiable. No doubt she’ll be a damn good hunter someday” He nods. “No one better for her to learn from either” Dean claps his brother on the shoulder and nods. “Be safe out there”

Sam smiles genuinely and nods. “Of course. See you in a few days” He hoists his bag higher in his shoulder and Dean can tell by the puppy dog look in his eye that he’s thinking about going in for a hug.

“Call me when you get there” Dean claps Sam’s shoulder again before sauntering past him and around the corner. Sam will be fine. Dean has to trust that his brother is a fully-grown man, capable of taking care of himself.

He pauses and takes a deep breath before turning the knob on the door he knows Cas is waiting behind. This is a conversation they should have, he  _knows_  they should, but that knowledge doesn’t make the idea of subordinating himself to another any more appealing. He slowly lifts his hand and turns the knob even slower, letting the door fall inward of its own volition as his eyes eye seek out his Angel.

The butterflies in his stomach flutter into a storm worthy of a hurricane as his eyes land on the way Castiel’s long legs stretch over the bed and those piercing blue eyes land on him. Dean shuts the door quietly and leans against the smooth wood his hands under his rear. Cas dressed in the time Dean was gone, but the computer still sits across his lap and Dean sees more wariness than hunger in his cerulean gaze. Cas swallows hard and Dean’s nerves flutter harder.

“You wanted to talk?” Dean asks, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth as he pushes off the door to close the distance between them.

“If you want to” Cas nods, barely blinking as he watches Dean cross the room.

Dean frowns. When does he ever  _want_  to talk? “I think we should” He finally says, not exactly lying but feeling the downward tug in his stomach nonetheless. Dean circles the bed and considers kneeling for Cas, showing that he accepts Cas as his Dom. He feels like he doesn’t have a choice at this point, he revels in submitting to Cas. So why is he afraid?

“Dean” Cas mutters, licking his bottom lip as he pats the bed next to him. “Sit with me?”

Dean nods, suddenly feeling shy in addition to terrified. “Sam took off. Gonna go hang with Jody and the girls for a few days” He sits, rigid as he leans against the headboard behind him.

“Oh,” Cas says with a hint of surprise coloring his tone.

“He...” Dean starts but lets his words trail off, realizing how much he doesn’t want to tell Cas about what Sam had said. What Sam had very nearly accused Castiel of doing. “He’s sick of being mentally scarred by us” He chooses to snicker instead, shaking his head as if mocking his brother.

Cas tilts his head as he watches Dean speak, letting out a faint huff of amusement. “In that case, perhaps we should do this somewhere more...neutral?”

Dean lets out a shuddering breath and nods. Neutral. Yeah. “The map room?” Because Dean has never once thought about bending Cas over the map room table and fucking him hard and rough. Nope. Not even once.

Cas nods grimly, setting the computer aside before pushing to his feet. He’s already fully dressed, shiny dress shoes included. He looks like he’s about to bolt and Dean hates the clawing feeling of anxiety building in his stomach each time he glances into those wary blue eyes.

Cas knows that Dean is afraid to talk about this.

Cas knows that Dean might run and he’s pressing forward anyway.

Dean swallows down his pride, reminding himself that they both agreed not to shame the other when it comes to discussing their sex life. Cas wants this. Heck, Dean himself wants this. “Cas” Dean murmurs, stepping into Castiel’s space before the Angel can gather the computer off the edge of the bed. 

Dean tugs on Cas’ tie, drawing him close enough to press a firm and soothing kiss to his lips and Cas responds with a hand on Dean’s hip, drawing the hunter closer. “I want this” Dean whispers, voice barely loud enough to span the scant distance between them. He swallows hard. “but you know how good I am at talking about this stuff”

Cas nods, visibly relaxing as he adjusts his arm to cradle Dean’s lower back, pulling them flush together in a half hug. He rests his chin on Dean’s shoulder and they simply take each other in. “Thank you, Dean” 

“So, how do we do this?” Dean says, injecting his voice with false cheer as he steps back. He hopes the glint in his eyes can lighten the mood between them and somehow make this easier.

Cas nods, eyeing Dean with purpose before grabbing the laptop and cradling it with one hand before taking Dean’s hand with his other. “We can start slow”

Cas leads Dean to the map room and they settle on opposite sides of the table. “The research I’ve done suggests that we each make lists of things we want to try, and things that are a hard no. As in, off limits no matter what”

“So, you really do want to be my Dom?” Dean asks, arching a brow as he picks at an imaginary speck of dirt on the table.

Cas looks up with wide eyes, meeting Dean’s with a smolder that has Dean shifting in his seat as his cock takes an interest. He gives Dean a single nod, barely more than a dip of his head but the simple gesture communicates volumes. “If you wish to submit to me, I would very much enjoy Dominating you”

Dean swallows hard, suddenly needing a glass of water and his heart clenches in his chest. His dick swells to half-mast and he reaches down to adjust himself without conscious thought.

“Will you let me take care of you, Dean?” Castiel continues in that low purr that sends a shiver of want down Dean’s spine. It’s all Dean can do to nod along to Castiel’s words.

Cas arches a brow, reminding Dean to use words without needing to say a single one himself. “Ye...yes,” Dean says through his desert-dry mouth. He nods along with his attempted speech, trying to convey that he is  _very_ much on board with these proceedings.

“I would like you to wait here then. I am going to gather some paper and pens for us, and a glass of water for you” Cas explains, holding Dean’s gaze firmly and giving the hunter a soft, approving, smile.

Dean flushes and looks down, nodding his agreement at the table. He can sense Castiel standing and waiting for his response and he risks an upward glance. Cas arches a prodding brow and Dean’s heart stutters. “Ok. Th...thank you” Dean gives Cas what he thinks the Angel wants. 

“Dean, you are the strongest human I have ever met. I want nothing more than to take care of you, both your needs and your pleasure” Cas says. “Please allow me this honor” Castiel’s eyes are soft and bright, his smile faint and sincere. 

Dean feels something in his chest, suspiciously close to his heart, melt into a sticky puddle of goo. He gives Cas a nod. That’s the best he can do with his throat threatening to close up.

By the time Cas returns with paper and water, Dean’s foot is tapping the floor in sync with the way his fingertips are drumming on the table top. Just the idea of being on his knees for Cas and taking orders from the Angel has his cock sitting steadily at half mast, just the faintest edge of arousal and anticipation. He doesn’t know how he’s going to survive having a conversation about sex.

Cas places the water glass in Dean’s hand directly and directs him to drink as he arranged two sheets of paper and a pen in front of Dean on the table. 

Dean takes a sip and makes to set the glass aside, but an arched brow from Cas has him drinking down half the cup in one big gulp until Cas finally nods his approval.

“Now, I think we each should write the things we want to try on one sheet of paper, and things that are a hard NO on the other” Cas says in that rumbling low voice of his.

Dean swallows hard and nods. “What about the maybes?”

“We can get to those later” Cas smiles and Dean’s shoulders relax marginally.

So, for the next half hour, Dean tries to make a list. The occasional glance upward and across the table makes it appear that Castiel is having an easy time with the lists. Dean can see half a page of notes in Cas’ careful scrawl on one page and very little on the other. Dean can guess which page is which.

His own pages, however, have barely anything beyond the kinks they’ve already tried. Spanking is a resounding YES and Dean will  _not_  give up the panties Castiel bought for him. He wants more of those, actually. Anything involving blood, excrement, or Sam is on the hard no list, but beyond that? Dean is at a loss.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean says, breaking the careful silence and causing the man across from him to lay his pen down and lift those soul-searching blue eyes to meet Dean’s hesitant gaze.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas tilts his head just so and Dean swallows hard.

“What was on the list for today? You know, the kinktober list?” Dean needs ideas. He needs them badly. Sex has always been straightforward for him. He’s never had a partner long enough or interested enough to explore limits. 

Cas looks up thoughtfully, bringing a finger to tap against his lips as he searches his memory. “I believe the choices where forniphilia, overstimulation, intercrural sex, and uniforms”

“Forniphilia?” Dean has no idea what that means. “And intercrural is non-penetrating right? Like you’d fuck the space between my legs but not inside me?” He thinks he knows what that means, but he isn’t certain.

“Forniphilia is human furniture” Castiel explains. “And yes, intercrural sex is non-penetrative"

“Human furniture?” Dean’s certain his voice goes up an octave and his eyes widen. He swallows thickly, trying to keep his immediate rejection of the idea to himself. “Would you...you would...” 

Cas cocks his head. “That is something I have never considered. Would you be interested, Dean?” His tone is calm, too calm, and Dean feels his entire body flush and his cock thicken.

Does he want that? His brain says no but the way Cas is looking at him makes his body scream yes. “I dunno” He settles on, shrugging his shoulders.

Cas pushes his chair back with a scrape and strides toward Dean with purpose, the fire in his eyes causing Dean’s breath to catch and his heart to stutter. Cas leans over him, brushing his lips against the shell of Dean’s ear. Dean is pretty sure Cas could ask anything of him right now and Dean would happily agree. Anything to get those hands on him. “Hmmm,” Cas hums, brushing his stubbled jaw over Dean’s cheek and presses a warm kiss to the space just behind Dean’s ear. “Would you like to be my table? Or maybe footstool?” He purrs and Dean’s dick twitches.

Dean can’t respond beyond his jaw-dropping and a faint nod. He thinks he does. He really really does.

Cas straightens and offers his hand to Dean. “Come with me”

Dean nods dumbly and takes Castiel’s hand, letting his Angel lead him into the area of the library set up as a living room. Cas releases Dean to search through their rack of DVDs, selecting one of Dean’s favorite old westerns and loading into the player.

“Strip please” Cas nods to Dean and settles into the tall recliner, watching Dean expectantly. 

Dean watches Cas strip off his shoes and socks as Dean strips himself bare, carefully folding his clothes and setting them in a neat pile on the couch cushion. He forces himself to hold his head high, refusing to give in to the blush creeping over his cheeks that makes him want to bury his head in his hands and hide from Castiel’s appraising gaze.

“You’re beautiful, Dean,” Cas says softly as he leans forward to reach for the TV remote. He presses play on the DVD menu and the opening of The Untouchables begins to play. Dean swallows hard, relaxing slightly at the familiar sounds of the movie filling the otherwise quiet library. “Come here” Cas holds a hand out to Dean and Dean all but stumbles forward to accept Castiel’s offering.

Cas tugs Dean close and pulls him down into a gentle kiss. Dean steadies himself with a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and lets himself get lost in the taste of Castiel on his lips, pouring his insecurities into the contact.

“Hands and knees, face the TV,” Cas says as he draws back, releasing his hold on Dean’s hand to give him a gentle nudge. “You’re going to be my footstool. Will you do that for me?” Castiel’s tone firms but doesn’t quite harden, making it clear to Dean that he can say no at any time.

Dean nods and carefully slides to the floor, trying his best to be graceful but the twinge in his knees causes him to falter. He hides his grimace well but not well enough. Years of hard hunts have him feeling older than he is, and he isn’t young anymore. He hates getting old.

Cas pushes to his feet and drags the large cushions off the back of the couch. “Kneel on these” He nudges Dean aside and places the wide cushions on the floor. Dean gratefully climbs over them, letting his knees and hands sink into the squishy surface.

“Thank you, Sir” Dean forces himself to say as he drops his head on his shoulder and tries not to shake.

“Good boy, Dean” Cas runs light fingertips along Dean’s spine on his way back to his seat. “You may watch the movie, but you are to otherwise remain still. Furniture is not supposed to move on its own” Cas settles into his chair after scooting it just enough to line his knees up with Dean’s shoulders. “Are you ready?”

Dean nods, heart racing. He feels silly. This feels silly. A quick drop of this chin shows his cock has deflated but the sense of calm that washes over him gives him the confidence to continue. Maybe this will get better?

“Dean?” Castiel prods, encouraging Dean to use his words.

Dean hesitates for a moment before nodding. “Yes. I’m ready. Sir”

Cas settles his feet at the broadest part of Dean’s shoulders, not placing pressure on the man’s back or hips. Dean is silently grateful for Castiel’s consideration as he attempts to watch the movie and hold as still as he possibly can. 

The cushions make his position much more comfortable than the hard floor would be, but Dean still fights the urge to shift and fidget. Holding still has never been his strong suit. The movie plays and he tries to pay attention, he really really does, but his mind wanders and fixates on the slight itch developing behind his left elbow and the dull ache in his hip.

His toes twitch and he winces, biting back his apology when Cas shifts. If Dean weren’t so hyper-focused, he probably wouldn’t have noticed the minute roll of Castiel’s ankle that probably signifies a curl of his toes.

Dean tries to force his attention to the movie and he holds back a sigh when he realizes they’re barely ten minutes in. He’s  _bored_  and is more than ready to be done.  He carefully lifts one hand, the one furthest from Cas, and flexes his wrist before placing his hand down again. He’s certain he didn’t move his shoulders, and unless Cas is watching him more than the movie, he’ll never have noticed.

“Dean,” Cas says and Dean winces. Of course, Cas noticed. The Angel probably hasn’t watched even a second of the stupid movie. His tone is questioning, demanding of an answer but Dean doesn’t know what to say. 

So, he waits. He holds his breath and waits as still as he possibly can, determined to see this through for as long as Castiel wants to continue.

“Dean” Cas questions again and Dean lets his head hang with a deep exhale. Cas removes his feet and sits more upright before patting his knee. “Turn and face me, Dean”

Dean turns as slowly as he dares, keeping his gaze downward to avoid the disappointment he knows must be written across Castiel’s features. “I’m sorry” He mumbles, feeling the guilt of ruining this for Cas sinking in his stomach like a stone.

“Don’t be sorry” Cas reaches out to cup Dean’s jaw and lift his chin. His thumb strokes along the seam of Dean’s lips. “You’ve nothing to be sorry for”

“I couldn’t hold still. I disobeyed you” Dean disagrees, trying to look down but Cas’ grip holds him in place.

“Come closer” Cas urges, encouraging Dean to crawl into the space between his spread knees. He leans forward at the same time as he directs Dean to lift his chin and pull him into a chaste kiss. “I am not disappointed in you” He gives Dean another peck. “But I sense that you are not enjoying Forniphilia”

Dean sighs and shakes his head as much as Cas will allow. “Not really” He admits and Castiel hums.

“Then may I suggest we try something else?” Cas ponders, arching a brow as he stares deep into Dean’s eyes. Dean nods and tugs his lower lip between his teeth. Cas immediately pulls Dean’s lip free and nudges the tip of his thumb against his lips, urging Dean to open for him.

Dean readily takes Castiel’s thumb into his mouth and swirls his tongue around the digit as his eyes slide closed. 

“Look at me, sweet boy” Cas coaxes and Dean blinks his eyes open. “How do you feel about overstimulation?” His voice drops into a low register and Dean immediately feels arousal coiling in his gut once more.

Dean hums a questioning sound around Castiel’s thumb and pulls back slightly. “What do you want to do to me?” Dean is afraid to directly ask what Cas means by overstimulation, the predatory gleam in the Angel’s eye as his stomach tensing with both excitement and nerves.

“I want to tie you down” Cas purrs, coaxing Dean to rest his cheek against his thigh. Dean hums at the grounding touch and settles in closer. “I want to play with your cock until you beg for release with tears streaming down your cheeks” He rubs a thumb over Dean’s cheek for emphasis. “And once I finally give you what you want, I want to keep going until you either come a second time or use your safe word”

Dean swallows hard, heart hammering in his chest. He nods against Castiel’s leg. “Yeah” He manages to rasp. “Gonna need a safe word though”

Cas chuckles and runs his fingers through Dean’s hair. “We both should think of one”

Dean looks up at that, meeting Castiel’s eyes with a questioning gaze. “Why would you need one?”

“Maybe I don’t  _always_  want to dominate you?” Cas raises a brow and gives Dean a moment for that to sink in. When it does, Dean’s eyes widen, and he lifts his head.

“Really?” Dean questions with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

“Of course. Dean, wanting to be your Dom doesn’t mean that I want to control everything we do together. I only want to give you the best pleasure I can. I still want you to take the reigns sometimes too” He reaches down to gather one of Dean’s hands in his own and Dean surges up to kiss him.

“My word will be ‘Sammy’” Dean answers, eyeing Cas expectantly.

Cas laughs and shakes his head. “Really?”

“Well, yeah. If I’m calling out my brother’s name during sex, something must be seriously wrong” Dean grins before giving a full-body cringe when his mind strays too far.

“Fair enough” Cas chuckles and shakes his head. “In that case, my word will be ‘Gabriel’”

Dean wrinkles his nose and narrowly avoids voicing how gross that mental image is. “Ok. Good” He nods and agrees instead. “Sammy for me, Gabriel for you”

Cas urges Dean back and pushes to his feet. “Now that the matter is settled” He pulls the warm blanket off the back of the sofa and urges Dean to stand. 

Dean climbs to his feet as gracefully as he can but his knees ache in protest and he fails to hide his grimace. Cas ignores Dean’s suffering, as Dean has demanded he do, and drapes the blanket over his shoulders instead. Dean happily pulls the quilt tightly around him like a cloak, only now realizing the chill in the room and how his skin is pebbled. 

“Shall we go to our room?” Cas holds an arm as an offering for Dean and the man quickly leans into his side.

Once inside, with the door quietly closed, Cas nudges Dean toward the bed and presses him down gently with a firm hand to the center of the hunter’s chest.

Dean goes willingly, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves at the thought of what they’re about to do. He’s nervous, but he’ll never admit as much. His heart patters faster in a way he’s sure that Cas can sense. That’s one of the best things about being with Cas. His Angel can read him so well that Dean often doesn’t need to say the words that twist over his tongue and refuse to pass his lips. Cas just knows.

“Arms up” Cas directs once Dean is settled in the center of the bed on his back. “I’m going to bind your hands and feet. Do you object?” Cas’ voice drops into a lower register, the one that has Dean’s cock jumping to attention and his body rushing to obey. 

Dean lifts his arms and spreads his legs without any further prompting and Cas lets out a pleased hum.

“I appreciate your compliance, but I would like to hear your voice” Cas traces a finger down Dean’s arm and over his shoulder on a path to tilt Dean’s chin toward him. “Do you consent to be bound?”

Dean nods, the words dying in his throat as his heart begins to pound in anticipation. Cas quirks a brow and Dean tries to swallow hard, coaxing the words forward. “Y…yes” He finally manages, his voice only cracking a little around the word. Another arched brow from Cas and Dean’s heart skips a beat. He’s sure Cas will be the death of him. Not some rogue vamp or werewolf. Certainly not a demon. No. His Angel. One day, Cas is going to give him that hungry look and Dean’s heart will just stop. Overwhelmed and unable to continue past that perfect and beautiful demanding expression. “Sir” Dean blurts, pulling himself from his tumbling thoughts. “Yes, sir”

Cas hums again and procures some of the softest rope Dean has ever felt, seemingly from nowhere. He makes short work of binding Dean’s wrists, the motions quick and perfunctory. Dean gives a hard tug to test his bindings and a thrill shoots up his spine when he realizes he won’t be wiggling loose until Cas wants him to. He’s trapped, and he’s oddly okay with that.

Cas straddles Dean’s hips and leans forward to claim Dean’s mouth in a heated kiss, effectively obliterating the last of Dean’s coherent thoughts. His world reduces to the firm yet comfortable pressure around his wrists, the mouth pillaging his own and the warm weight settled over his hips, trapping his cock against his belly. Dean doesn’t even care that his cock is straining and begging for attention. All that matters is the man on top of him, surrounding him with everything Dean had never known was missing from his life.

Cas eventually breaks the kiss in favor of leaving a trail of kisses down the column of Dean’s throat and over his chest, steadily moving south as Cas scoots his body down Dean’s. Cas takes care to swirl his tongue around Dean’s nipple before lightly pinching the bud between his teeth. Dean gasps and writhes, pulling against his bonds simply because the resistance feels good. He almost wishes he could bury his fingers in Castiel’s wild mop of hair, but somehow this is better. More exciting.

Cas nips, licks and sucks his way down Dean’s stomach and around the each just of his hips, avoiding Dean’s straining cock. Dean lifts his chin to watch, whining as he watches Cas circle but not come close to the area Dean wants to be touched the most.

Cas chuckles. “Don’t worry, your penis will be receiving plenty of attention. Later” 

Dean groans for an entirely different reason now. “Cas, we’ve talked about that word” He whines, fighting a full body shiver of distaste.

Castiel stops his ministrations and lifts himself over Dean, moving up his body so they’re eye to eye. Cas arches a brow. “Do you really want to complain about that now? Or do you want to be my good boy?”

Dean swallows hard and stares, his internal thoughts begging him to let it go and be a good boy for Cas, but that little part of his that just  _needs_  to be difficult protests just a little bit louder. “But it’s such a horrible word. Like moist, but worse”

Cas’ eyes narrow in annoyance but the corner of his lip twitches, giving away his amusement despite the unamused glare he’s staring at Dean with. “Hmm, your objection is noted, but I fail to see how anatomically correct terms, such as  _penis_ , should be bothersome. I will use them as I see fit unless you decide to use your safe word”

And Cas has him. Dean swallows hard, only cringing a little when Cas says that word  _again_ , but he shakes his head. “I understand” Dean tries not to gulp.

Cas arches that brow again, making it clear that he doesn’t quite believe Dean. “Do you wish for me to continue? Or would you like to continue complaining?”

“Please” Dean whimpers, adjusting his hips underneath Cas. His cock is so hard he swears he can feel his pulse throbbing within the organ and the pressure of Cas on top of him is nearly driving him mad. “Please Cas” 

“Please, what? I can’t continue unless you tell me what you want.”

Dean cringes inside at the words he knows will spur Cas into action, but he swallows his pride and says them anyway. “I want to be your good boy” The words barely leave his lips as a mumble, but it’s enough for Cas to grin down at him like Dean hung the moon and the stars.

That look of pure adoration is enough to make Dean’s chest swell with confidence even as the edges of his mind begin to go fuzzy. “Please, sir. Let me be your good boy” He whines, begging like he never thought he would. He doesn’t even care if he’s cutting through his manly pride like his machismo is worth nothing. 

“Oh, Dean” Cas sighs, delighted grin softening into something sappy before he sweeps down to collect Dean’s lips in a heated kiss. Dean can feel the love and adoration being pushed into him from behind Castiel’s lips, his Angel showing him everything Dean needs to hear without needing to say the words. “You are so good. So good for me”

Dean preens with the praise, his own dopey grin spreading over his face as Cas scoots down his body to pick up where he had left off. Cas kisses his way down the insides of Dean’s thighs to his knees and calves, gently running his hands up and down Dean’s legs as he goes.

Nimble fingers encircle Dean’s ankles and pull his legs further apart before Cas carefully secures Dean to the bedframe. If anyone else were binding Dean this tightly, his heart would be racing with panic instead of nervous excitement.

“Not too tight?” Cas checks in, looking to Dean for confirmation but blessedly not making him use words. Dean doesn’t think he could be trusted to form a complete sentence at this point and Cas has barely gotten started.

Slowly, Cas trails his hands up Dean’s legs and over his hips, giving them a firm squeeze before ghosting his fingers up Dean’s sides and back down again. The gentle touch sending a shiver through Dean’s body and reminding him that he’s cherished. A word Dean wants to cringe away from, but he can feel the emotion pouring through Castiel’s gaze nonetheless. It would be pointless to complain about that now.

Dean feels himself sink into the mattress with Castiel’s grounding touch soothing his tense muscles. Cas is careful to avoid Dean’s cock despite lightly touching all around the organ before dipping lower to massage his balls. Dean gasps and bucks into the touch, groaning when Castiel’s hands vanish without warning.

Dean cracks an eye open, not remembering when they had fallen closed, and peers up at Castiel through his slitted gaze. Cas’ eyes are blown wide, staring down at Dean like he’s the only thing of interest on the planet, and his mouth is tilted in something resembling a smirk. But smirk isn’t quite the right word for that quirked lip. Dean’s mind fumbles to try to describe that worshipful gaze and twitch of a smile but he comes up empty. If Cas isn’t careful, Dean could fall into a trance-like sleep as he loses himself in the light fingertips coasting up and down his body.

“Come on, Cas” Dean mutters, aching to be touched with a firmer hand. These light touches are incredible, but he wants more. 

“Patience” Castiel urges, letting his hands drift across Dean’s chest and his thumbs find Dean’s nipples. The digits circle and pinch, sliding over the soft skin effortlessly as Dean hisses and arches below him.

Cas leans down to leave a trail of kisses from Dean’s sternum to his navel before traveling to mouth at the sharp cut of Dean’s hips. He nips slightly, closing his teeth around each jut of muscle and pressing down enough to make Dean jerk beneath him. 

“Cas” Dean whines, straining to lift his head enough to watch Castiel settle between his splayed thighs, but the Angel’s mop of wild dark hair blocks his view. He jerks on his bindings, almost wishing he were free to tangle his fingers in those messy strands. “Fuck!” Dean cries out when one of Castiel’s hands drifts lower and slick fingers prod at his hole. Where did the lube even come from? Dean questions to himself but the thought flees when a single finger enters him effortlessly.

“Shhh” Cas coos, running his free hand down Dean’s body before he gives kitten licks to the head of Dean’s cock. “You’re not allowed to come, Dean. Not until I say” Cas murmurs, his warm breath making Dean’s cock twitch with interest.

Dean responds with a strangled groan when Castiel’s lips close around the head of his cock and his Angel sinks down slowly, swirling his tongue and sucking hard enough for Dean to see stars. Cas holds him down easily with a single hand gripping his hip and Dean pulls hard on the ropes binding his wrists.

Cas continues to work one, then two fingers inside of Dean as he bobs his head on Dean’s dick, slurping and sucking with purpose. He carefully avoids Dean’s prostate and Dean gasps and tries to buck his hips against Castiel’s hold.

“Cas!” Dean shouts, trying to wiggle away from Cas’ hold before he comes. He wants to be good for his Angel and Cas told him not to come. Tears streak down his cheeks as he forces his impending orgasm back and Cas doesn’t stop his ministrations. “Cas, please. I can’t” Dean babbles. “Stop!” Dean shouts, fingers tightening their hold on the ropes holding his arms up and spread.

Cas stops immediately, pulling off of Dean with a pop and stilling his fingers. Dean drags in heaving breaths while Castiel waits. “Good boy” Cas coos, releasing his grip on Dean’s hip to smooth over Dean’s side. His touch helps Dean settle and Dean blinks up at Cas with watery eyes. His lips are reddened from being bitten and Cas decides he needs to add to the look. He swoops forward, drawing Dean into a messy kiss without removing his fingers from Dean’s ass. The stretch is awkward but has the desired effect of the hunter moaning wantonly against Castiel’s lips.

Dean swallows hard, preening at Castiel’s praise and relishing the sloppy kiss, almost forgetting about the fingers in his ass, the sensation long since familiar.

Cas sits up and crooks said fingers with a devious grin. Dean’s hips jerk off the mattress as he shouts in surprise, clenching and unclenching his hands around the soft rope. “Fuck, Cas!” Dean bites, clenching his eyes tightly closed. “Warn a guy first” He mutters, feeling heated embarrassment creeping into his cheeks at the way he all but squealed when Cas pressed against his prostate.

Cas chuckles and continues his assault on Dean’s prostate, only pausing to add a third finger, stretching Dean just a little bit more. His thumb circles Dean’s rim as Cas continues to wiggle his fingers, slowly pumping them in and out. He gives Dean just enough movement to want to fuck down onto Cas’ hand, but not enough to get him any closer to climax.

Cas hums as he watches Dean pant and throws his head back. “Feel good?” He asks innocently, as if he isn’t slowly driving Dean to madness with his not quite enough touches. Dean whines and tries to nod but the pillow under his head stifles his motion. “Words, my love,” Cas says, reminding Dean how Cas prefers to hear his voice.

Dean nods again and swallows hard. “Yes,” He croaks and Cas’ grin spreads. Dean trembles against his bonds, a thin sheen of sweat breaking across his body as his skin pebbles in goosebumps.

“Good boy” Cas purrs and Dean shivers at the low, rough tone. Cas’ free hand slides over Dean’s hip and stomach before he settles on Dean’s chest, fingers spread wide to hold the man down. “So good for me.” Cas leans down to retake Dean’s cock in his mouth, but his assault is slower this time. He gently suckles as he crooks his fingers inside Dean. Somehow, he’s added more lube and those fingers begin to pump in and out at a faster pace.

“Please” Dean whines, feeling his climax building low in his stomach, burning and aching from being held off once already. He doesn’t think he has it in him for Cas to play with edging for very long. He isn’t above begging.

“Patience” Cas urges, flexing his fingers across Dean’s chest. “Do you think you can take my cock?” Cas asks in his gravel filled tone that makes Dean shiver with want. He crooks his fingers to make his point as his thumb presses against Dean’s rim.

Dean sucks in a ragged breath as his cock surges with desire. He nods hurriedly, Castiel’s fingers suddenly not being nearly enough.

“Words please” Castiel reminds, stilling his fingers. He waits, watching Dean carefully.

“Yes” Dean gasps, nodding almost violently. “Please, sir”

A sneaky grin begins to creep across Castiel’s lips and his eyes glint with mischief. “Please, what?” His head tilts to the side with his question. “What do you want, Dean?”

Dean breathes heavily, staring up at his Angel with confusion written across his features. “Fuck me?” He asks with hesitation in his voice. What is Cas asking him for?

Cas hums and his smile grows as his gaze softens. “What would you like me to do that with, my pet,” Cas says quietly as he twists his fingers in Dean’s ass, just barely grazing that sensitive bundle of nerves that has lightning skittering up Dean’s spine.

Dean groans, finally beginning to understand what Cas is asking him. His cheeks heat with the thought of begging for Castiel’s cock, but his resolve steadies when he meets Castiel’s hungry gaze. “Your cock, sir. Please fuck me with your cock” He says, voice rough and unsteady but pride swells in his chest when Castiel’s little smile turns into a bright grin.

“So good for me,” Cas says on a whisper as he carefully slides his fingers free and climbs up Dean’s body to kiss him properly. “Now, let me hear you” He draws back from the kiss and lines his hard length up with Dean’s entrance, pushing ever so slightly.

Dean gasps as the head of Cas’ cock breaches his hole and the slick length glides in effortlessly. Both men groan when Cas bottoms out but the Angel doesn’t wait for Dean to adjust and draws back sharply. 

Dean will forever deny the whimper that is torn from his throat when Cas slams back in, bottoming out in one smooth thrust, and his hands fight for purchase on the soft ropes holding his arms over his head. Cas carefully wedges his knees under Dean’s thighs, lifting his ass as much as his bindings will allow as he keeps pumping in and out of Dean in a steady rhythm. 

“Cas!” Dean yells when Cas nails his prostate. His vision whiting out with the effort to hold off the orgasm building rapidly low in his gut. His cock aches for release and tears begin to leak from his with the effort. “Please” He whines. “Please let me come” His voice leaves his lips as a whimper as Cas continues to pound into him.

“Not yet” Cas grunts, wrapping the fingers of one hand tightly around the base of Dean’s cock to help him hold back. “Look at me,” Cas says, not as a request.

Dean forces his eyes open to find that tears cloud his vision. He can feel the salty wetness streak down his cheeks but he’s powerless to wipe them away. A litany of moans and gasps fall from his lips as Cas fucks into him again and again, but he forces himself to meet Castiel’s adoring gaze.

His Angel’s lips are parted and his breath comes in pants, but his eyes sparkle with awe. “Cas” Dean croaks. His entire body trembles with the effort of holding back his orgasm. He feels as if ants are crawling under his skin, making every touch that much more powerful. Cas arches a brow at him and releases his grip on Dean’s cock. 

Dean feels his orgasm surge forward but he clenches down on it, nearly ready to scream with the effort.

“Come for me, Dean” Cas whispers and Dean sobs in relief, finally letting go. His entire body tenses with his release and his cock spurts nearly to his chin. “So perfect” Cas praises, still fucking into Dean steadily with no intention of stopping.

Dean sags against his bonds, his body feeling boneless as Cas keeps going. He can feel his cock softening and his post-orgasmic haze threatens to pull him under. He wants to stay awake for Cas though. He needs to. “Cas” Dean squeaks, forcing his eyes to remain open.

Cas takes his lower lip between his teeth as he takes Dean’s soft cock into his hand. He squeezes and massages as Dean hisses and tries to jerk away but Dean’s minor acts of protest go ignored. “Again, Dean” Cas reminds him as he tightens his grip on Dean’s dick, beginning to slowly pump his fist in time with his thrusts.

Dean whimpers and thrashes but remains unwilling to use his safe word. His dick hurts from too much stimulation and he can feel tears prickling at his eyes. “Stop, Cas, please, it’stoomuch” He babbles and Cas ignores him, listening for one word and one word only.

Castiel’s constant battering of his prostate is getting to be too much and his trembling becomes a full shiver and he endures the onslaught of sensation. “You’re doing so well, Dean” Castiel coos, his tone doing just enough to settle Dean’s fraying nerves.

Tears run from the corners of Dean’s eyes like rivers as he continues to plead. Dean is horrified and impressed when his cock makes a valiant effort at hardening once more but he just doesn’t have it in him. “I can’t” Dean sobs, turning his head to avoid Castiel’s intense stare. He sniffles against the pillow, still adamantly refusing to say the one word that he knows will end his.

“You can” Castiel voices his undying faith in the hunter and keeps going. His thrusts remain steady and Dean twitches each time his palm rubs against the head of Dean’s half hard cock. “You can” He repeats like a mantra.

Dean feels it only a half second before it happens. An unbearable heat builds low in his stomach, exploding outward with so much power his vision goes dark. He can hear a scream, but a buzzing in his ears distorts the sound and his sobs flow freely.

He barely registers when Cas releases his cock and stills inside him. His limbs feel weightless against his bonds and his mind goes blissfully blank.

“Dean?” A distant voice calls to him but Dean is too busy flying high to care. “Dean?” The voice comes again and he registers something vaguely familiar about the gravelly tone. A sense of utter safety and exhaustion floods his body and he barely notices when the tension holding his arms releases. 

Someone, or something, is rubbing his wrists and Dean mumbles sleepily. 

“Dean, talk to me. Are you alright?” Concern fills that gravelly voice and Dean’s brow scrunches with a flicker of recognition.

Cas. Cas is here with him. Dean hums and tries to smile, opening his eyes is simply too much effort. “Peachy” He mutters, or at least tries to. 

Dean is barely aware of the bed dipping beside him as Cas pushes Dean onto his side and wraps his strong arms around Dean’s middle, pulling the man back against his Angel’s firm chest. 

“You were amazing” Cas whispers into Dean’s hair and Dean smiles to himself as his body slowly calms. Dean trembles at Castiel’s touch, still slowly coming down from his nearly too powerful orgasm. “I’m going to get a cloth, I won’t even be a minute” Cas mutters and plants a firm kiss to the base of Dean’s neck.

The warm body holding him disappears and pulls Dean further into consciousness. “Cas?” Dean manages to croak, reaching behind him with a grabby hand motion and letting himself topple onto his back in the process. 

“I’m right here, Dean” Cas coos, reaching for Dean’s hand as he settles along Dean’s side and wipes the drying come from his torso and between his legs. When he’s finished, Dean pushes himself back over so that his back is to Cas and Castiel pulls him in automatically.

“That was…” Dean mutters, not quite able to finish his thought. Instead, he barks out a near panicked laugh.

“Intense?” Castiel suggests, hugging Dean tighter. “Are you ok?” He presses a gentle kiss to the back of Dean’s neck, beginning to worry that he’s somehow broken Dean. Dean likes to cuddle after sex, although he’ll never admit as much out loud. But for Dean to go this boneless, this malleable and speechless…this is something new. Castiel is beginning to worry.

Dean hums and presses back into Cas, clutching at Castiel’s arm where it’s wrapped over Dean’s side. “Just stay with me” Dean murmurs quietly.

“Dean?” Cas shifts, lifting his head so that he can peer down at Dean. His blue eyes narrow in concern at the way the corners of Dean’s eyes glisten with unshed tears and the faint tremble still plaguing Dean’s limbs. “Are you hurt?”

Dean shakes his head, no. “Jus…just need you”

Cas presses two fingers to Dean’s temple, searching with his grace for whatever might be wrong. He finds nothing. No bleeding injuries, no sprains, strains or even bruises. Nothing to suggest why Dean might be behaving this oddly. “Dean, you are beginning to worry me” He strokes light fingers through Dean’s hair as he searches for the source of Dean’s affliction.

“No worrying. Tired” Dean grumbles, huffing a breath of laughter as Cas’ probing fingers retreat and his arm settles over Dean’s middle. Dean reaches his hand down to hold onto Castiel’s wrist and he hums when he makes the desired connection. “Stay” He gives his Dom the order, knowing he’ll be obeyed as he lets himself drift. Just for a little while.

“Always,” comes Castiel’s whispered response and the last thing Dean recognizes before sleep claims him is the gentle press of lips to the back of his neck.


	17. October 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink explored: 69

Dean wakes late on the fifteenth, still wrapped snugly in Castiel’s arms. He squirms backward, relishing the feeling of Cas tucked up close behind him.

“Go back to sleep, Dean,” Cas grumbles, almost sounding tired himself. Which sets off alarm bells in Dean’s still sleepy mind.

Dean maneuvers himself onto his back and stares up at the Angel. Cas  _looks_  tired, which has Dean all kinds of curious and somewhat worried. “Cas?” He cocks his head in imitation of his Angel and snuggles in closer, not willing to lose the extra warmth seeping into his skin from the other man. “Are you okay?”

Cas smiles down softly at him, corners of his eyes crinkling as he scoots forward to give Dean a chaste kiss. “Heaven is upset with me,” He says simply and the way the words roll offCastiel’s tongue, as if his current state of tired is meaningless, has Dean pushing himself onto his elbows to stare down at Cas.

Dean narrows his eyes in scrutiny as he takes in the darkened skin under Castiel’s eyes and his slightly too pale complexion. “Why?” Dean decides short and sweet is the best way to approach this. Cas won’t tell him unless Dean drags the words out forcibly. And Sam has the nerve to say Dean is the one who doesn’t communicate.

Cas lets out a sigh and pushes himself onto an elbow to meet Dean’s gaze on the same level. “They have been summoning me for hours and do not appreciate being ignored,” Castiel says with a frown. 

Dean’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. “Why didn’t you go?” Dean can’t understand why Cas would ignore his duty. The Angels may be dicks, but they’re still Castiel’s family and Dean knows Cas feels a certain responsibility toward them.

Besides, ignoring a summoning is...not good.

Cas shrugs as well as he can while half laying down. “We were in the middle of something, and then you needed me to stay.” The smile that creeps over Castiel’s features is devious as he clearly remembers their activities from only a few hours ago.

Dean shakes his head in disbelief. “You’ve been ignoring them because I asked you to stay?” Dean can’t believe what he’s hearing. Dean was fine, he understands that Cas has obligations outside of their relationship. “Cas, you can’t…” Dean starts, rolling his head on his shoulders as he scoots back to give Cas space to move.

“Don’t you dare pull away from me, Dean Winchester.” Cas lowers his voice to a near growl that has Dean freezing mid scoot. 

“Don’t you dare use that Dom voice on me right now, Cas,” Dean fires back even as he moves back into the warm space at Castiel’s side. “This is serious.”

Cas sighs and shakes his head. “Yes. You are correct. Tell me, how would you have felt had I been gone when you woke?” Cas’ tone is much softer as he wraps his arm around Dean once again. “How you have felt if I had left after you told me to stay?”

Dean lets out a heavy breath. “I woulda been pissed,” He admits, and Dean can feel Cas’ smile despite not seeing it. “Hate that disappearing act you do sometimes.”

“I have come to understand that leaving you unannounced is not appreciated,” Castiel says and Dean can feel him nod. “I did not wish to leave you while you were recovering from our activities, so I chose to stay.”

Dean pinches a frown and shakes his head. He appreciates Cas staying, he really does, but he also isn’t going to turn into some sort of clingy boyfriend who won’t let Cas do what he needs to do. “I’m okay now, so you should go,” Dean says, mind stuttering over the fact that he just labeled himself as Cas’ boyfriend. They haven’t even talked about those things yet and this is the second time he’s labeled Cas as such. He shakes his head, dispelling the thought to consider again later. Or never. Never sounds good.

Cas sighs with resignation and brushes his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I will try to be brief. I do not wish to leave you, especially with Sam gone.”

“I don’t need Sam here, I’m a grown ass man. I’ll be fine.” Dean shifts to sit up and stare at Cas, feeling somewhat indignant at the idea of Cas not trusting him to be alone.

Cas flinches a smile and brushes his thumb across Dean’s jaw. “You misunderstand. I would much prefer to take advantage of our alone time than attend to matters in heaven.” The low rumble of Castiel’s voice has the breath catching in Dean’s lungs.

Oh. 

Taking advantage of alone time does sound better than sitting here by himself while Cas is off working. Dean nods his understanding. “They’re not going to leave you alone until you go.” He counters despite wishing for the opposite.

Cas sighs and nods with a frown. “I must go, but I will return as quickly as possible.”

“I know you will.” Dean flinches a smile despite the knowledge that Cas is about to leave him again.

Cas leans forward to draw Dean into one last kiss before he pushes himself off the bed to find his clothes. 

Dean watches his Angel dress with a heavy heart. He knows Cas will come back to him, but he cannot deny how right Cas is by not wanting to leave him after how intense things got last night. Dean feels dirty almost, like he should be ashamed that he let Cas tie him down and fuck him until he was a sobbing mess.

He isn’t, but the lingering voice of John Winchester in the back of hismind is screaming at him. Telling him that he’s sick, weak, and not worth Castiel’s time. 

Dean shouts back at the phantom voice in his head, denying with conviction that there is anything wrong with what he and Cas are doing but his disagreement does little to quiet the nagging doubt.

“I will return as quickly as possible. You should go back to sleep.” Cas steps to the side of the bed and cradles Dean’s cheek in his palm. If he’s aware of Dean’s inner turmoil, he does the hunter a favor and doesn’t mention it.

Dean quickly glances at the clock, seeing it’s just after midnight, and nods his agreement. He really should try to go back to sleep. But he probably won’t. “See you soon,” He mutters, the three little words he would rather say die in his throat before his tongue can form them.

Cas presses a lingering kiss to his lips before releasing Dean and leaving their bedroom without a backward glance. Dean watches him go and lets out a heavy sigh when the door falls closed, leaving him alone once again.

“Dammit, Cas,” Dean mutters as he flops back onto the mattress. The space Cas had occupied is still warm and Dean burrows under the covers into his Angel’s lingering warmth. The faint smell of a windswept field fills Dean’s nose and he can’t help the surge of anger toward the other Angels and the way they keep calling Cas away from him.

He tries to settle enough to fall asleep, but he soon gives up the cause. Between the degrading voice in the back of his head and his irritation at being left in the middle of the night, trying to sleep is futile.

Dean drags himself from the bed and throws on his robe, not bothering to wear anything underneath. He’s alone in the bunker, why should be bother getting dressed? He huffs and shakes his head at what Sammy would say.

He trudges to the kitchen to make the most necessary of all forms of sustenance.Coffee.

 Somewhere between setting the coffee to brew and taking his first sip, he decides he really ought to take advantage of his forces alone time. Starting with a long shower and then a trip the store where a large purchase of silly string and toy slime might be in order.

Sam’s room could use some redecorating, and a quick glance inside their refrigerator shows he needs to pick up some food too. One cannot survive off nearly expired milk and a half dozen eggs.

Dean makes his list and drinks his coffee before trudging down the hall to take a long shower. By the time he’s dressed and ready to go, the clock reads nearly three A.M. He shakes his head at his own inability to sleep, although to be fair, he and Cas did go to bed insanely early yesterday. One can only sleep so much. Luckily, Wal-Mart is open twenty-four seven.

The trip to the store passes quickly and Dean gets some chili going in the crock pot when he gets home. The October chill in the air has him craving something warm and homemade and he needs the distraction from Castiel’s absence.

His distraction from Sam’s absence is to unleash a couple cans of silly string around his brother’s room and leave a few other surprises for when Sam comes back. Dean wears a wide grin as he shuts Sam’s door and meanders back to the war room. 

His eyes land on their lists from yesterday and Dean reads over his lists once more before glancing across the table to where Castiel’s sit. He shrugs, assuming Cas wouldn’t be upset if Dean were to look. The entire point of writing the lists is to communicate what they each want, right?

He settles at the table and pulls Castiel’s lists closer. He gives the hard no list a quick scan, pleased to see many of items mirror Dean’s own. No vomit or excrement. Good. Dean frowns slightly when he sees several items pertaining to women listed and he feels the need to ask whether Cas added cunnilingus and breast worship to his hard no list because they’re both men or because Cas is truly uninterested in women. Those are questions for another time though.

Dean sets the first list aside and continues on to the things Cas is interested in trying. Sixty-Nine tops the list; quickly followed by body worship, swallowing and rope play. Dean chuckles to himself. Of all the kinky things they’ve done, they’ve never actually attempted something as basic as sixty-nine.

Well, that changes tonight.

Dean makes the decision with a broad smile. Cas did say that he doesn’t always want to be Dean’s Dom, and this would be the perfect opportunity for Dean to take the reins.

_ Cas, I know what I want to do for today’s kink. When you get back. _  Dean prays with a smirk playing on his lips. He hopes Cas comes back soon.

Dean decides to pass the time with a movie marathon of his old favorites. Movies that he wouldn’t mind turning off if Cas were to come home.

Cas returns with a flap of wings halfway through Dean’s second movie and Dean grins when he hears the customary “Hello, Dean.”

“I looked at your lists,” Dean says, smile dimming just enough to appear bashful. He really hopes Cas doesn’t get upset with him.

Cas flushes nearly crimson. “Oh?” Cas asks, not quite meeting Dean’s eyes.

Dean gets to his feet and steps toward Castiel, swaying his hips just a little. “I like what I saw,” Dean assures, reaching a hand out to take Cas’. “I have an idea for tonight,” Dean continues, “I know you don’t eat, but I have to. I thought maybe we could have dinner, pour a few drinks. Just hang out,” Dean stops and leans forward to press a gentle kiss to Castiel’s lips. “Then maybe we could try out a sixty-nine,” Dean says, whispering in Cas’ ear.

Cas’ breath stills and he turns wide eyes to Dean and swallows hard. “I...I like the sound of that. It will be like a date,” Cas observes and now it’s Dean’s turn to blush.

A date? Dean Winchester on a date? Dean cocks his head and considers the idea and finds that he likes it. He’ll go on a date with Cas. A slow smile spreads over his lips and he nods. “It will be a date,” He says, and Cas gives him a wide, gummy, grin. He can’t help but lean forward and drag his Angel into a kiss. “Come on, I’m starving.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “You are always starving,” Cas says with so much fondness in his tone that Dean thinks he might get a cavity. 

Dean heads to the kitchen with Cas close behind and dishes himself a bowl of chili while Cas grabs two beers from the fridge and settles at the table.

“So, how was, you know, upstairs?” Dean asks before shoveling a spoonful of too hot chili into his mouth and washing it down with a hearty swig of the beer Cas opened for him.

Cas gives Dean a funny look but eventually shrugs. “Heaven is the same as always,” Cas says and Dean frowns.

“Well, yeah. But, did anything new happen? How mad were they that you ignored them this morning?” Dean continues to eat as quickly as he can but he keeps his eyes fixed on Cas.

“They were displeased,” Cas answers, cocking his head slightly at Dean, clearly confused.

Dean sighs and shoves his nearly empty bowl away before crossing his arms on the table in front of him. “Cas. Couples talk. About their days,” Dean says, as if this should explain his drilling Cas about the affairs of heaven.

Cas cocks his head the other direction and studies Dean for a moment. Eventually, he nods. “I believe I understand now.” Cas stops to gather his thoughts, drawing a single finger to tap against his lips.“Naomi was quite irritated with me that I ignored their calls, and was quite brash when I explained that you needed me. Dean, I fear they may make a move against you,” Cas says with a growing frown.

Dean arches a brow and shakes his head. “Alright, that’s a little heavier than I was going for, but let them try,” He says with a shrug, eyes flashing with a dangerous glint despite his casual tone. “We’ve beat them before and we’ll do it again.”

Cas nods and takes a sip of his beer before passing the bottle across the table to Dean with a grimace. “What did you do today?” Cas asks, clearly eager to change the subject.

Dean smirks. “Grocery shopping, and then I redecorated Sam’s room,” Dean says as if he weren’t eagerly awaiting his brother’s return just so he can see Dean’s handiwork. By then, the silly string will be dry and hard. Sam’s going to have a fit and Dean will love every minute of it.

“This isn’t like that time you put Nair in the shampoo bottle, right? I was not here for that and yet I have still heard every last detail. Multiple times,” Cas says in that low rumble of his. His brows arch and eyes widen with genuine concern.

Dean laughs and shakes his head. “No. Nothin I did will hurt anything,” Dean says as he pushes to his feet to take care of his bowl and left overs. 

He and Cas chat idly as Dean cleans up his mess, Cas only getting to his feet as Dean opens the refrigerator to put the last of the chili in to cool.

Cas presses himself against Dean’s back as he bends over and Dean hums with contentment at the contact. He hadn’t heard his Angel cross the room, but he isn’t about to complain.

“You want some of this?” Dean says as he wiggles his ass against Cas’ crotch. He straightens and turns in Cas’ arms, quickly pulling his Angel into a heated kiss. “Or should we continue our date?”

Cas takes a sharp breath and he stares with darkened eyes and parted lips as he stares at Dean. “Continue our date?” Cas says, already reaching for Dean’s belt.

Dean laughs and swats Cas’ hand away. “I thought maybe we could go for a drive. Look at the stars or some shit,” Dean says with a playful smirk.

“Or some shit...” Castiel says pointedly with a put-upon frown. “Your eloquence never ceases to astound.” He arches a brow that has Dean quivering with unfettered  _want._

“Does it now?” Dean says with a smirk as he reaches for Cas’ hand to lead theway to the garage.

An hour later finds them laying across Baby’s hood, staring at a sky full of twinkling stars. They’re touching from shoulder to ankles, pressed as close as they can get without being on top of each other and Dean lets out a happy sigh. This is every forbidden desire he’s ever had. Sure, he and Sammy have done this more times than he can count, but laying here with Cas? This is different.

This fills Dean’s chest with a sense of peace he’s never imagined he could have. The life he leads doesn’t lend itself to domestic bliss. Dean lets out a huff that draws Castiel’s attention. Is it really any wonder that he’s fallen in love with the one being that has the capacity to understand this life? Someone who is indestructible enough that Dean doesn’t have to constantly fear that Cas will be ripped away from him?

“Dean?” Castiel asks, moving his hand to brush his fingers against Dean’s. “Your thoughts are loud.”

Dean feels a heated blush creeping over his cheeks, but he turns his head to face his Angel regardless. “Just thinking about us.”

Cas smiles. “I know.”

Dean huffs and shakes his head with a fond smile before rolling onto his side to prop himself up on an elbow. He looks down at Cas, staring into those bright blue eyes with his heart pattering in his chest. Dean dips down to draw Cas into a tender kiss, he can’t help himself. The mushy feeling that Dean has always tried to stomp into the dirt is overwhelming and ready to overflow. He needs somewhere for the emotion to go before it turns into words.

Cas hums as Dean’s lips slide against his own and he reaches to hold his hunter closer.

Cas is warm and solid beneath him and Dean can’t help but grin into the kiss as he swings a leg over Cas’ hips to straddle his angel. Cas shifts to grind against Dean, but the hunter holds him down with firm hands on Castiel’s shoulders.

Cas’ fingers find their way underneath Dean’s shirt to stroke against the broad expanse of firm skin but Dean tuts his disagreement and Cas’ hands drop to hold Dean’s hips.

“Let me,” Dean pulls back just enough to mutter against Castiel’s lips. He tugs Castiel’s tie looser and his fingers deftly begin to unbutton Castiel’s crisp dress shirt. Cas’ trench coat and suit jacket already lay discarded along Baby’s backseat so once he pushed open Cas’ shirt, his broad chest is on full display for Dean to take advantage of.

Dean leaves a trail of worshipful kisses from Castiel’s lips and down his throat, all the way to the smattering of course hair at the center of his chest. Dean’s lips curl into a grin when Cas lets out a gasp at the faint nip of teeth against the firm bud of his nipple. “Amazing, Cas,” Dean whispers, cheeks heating with embarrassment from giving such a compliment but he soldiers on, determined to show Cas just how amazing he is. 

He licks and sucks at Cas’ nipple before pinching the bud between his teeth and soothing the sting with another swirl of his tongue. “So beautiful.”

And Dean isn’t lying. The way Cas shifts beneath him, warmer than any healthy human could ever be and gasping so prettily, is the most incredible thing Dean has ever seen.

“Dean,” Cas croaks, his voice deeper and rougher than normal as Dean continues his ministrations. 

“Never get tired of this,” Dean continues to speak, forcing past his insecurities. His heart hammers and his erection aches from neglect but this is far more important. His hands skim over Castiel’s ribs, fingers flexing to trace each firm line of bone all the way down to the sharp cut of Cas’ hips. “You’re perfect, Cas.”

“Dean,” Cas’ croak turns into a whine when Dean’s fingers barely skim his erection before travelling back up Cas’ body. He bucks his hips underneath Dean, searching for friction but Dean lifts himself off in clear denial.

Dean barks a laugh at the pout Cas gives him as he slides off the hood and plants his feet on solid ground. He holds out his hand to his Angel, beckoning him closer.

Cas pushes off the hood and nearly tackles Dean in his haste to drag the hunter into a searing kiss. “You are a tease, Dean Winchester,” Cas says, tone low and dangerous as he stares into Dean’s eyes. A tempest brews deep within Castiel’s cerulean gaze and Dean gets caught in the impending storm, not even wanting to come up for air.

Dean puts on a cocky grin as he ushers Cas into Baby’s backseat. He positions himself on his back, head resting against the arm rest of the door as he stares at Dean with hunger clearly written in his gaze.

Dean wastes no time in climbing over him and touching Cas with a reverence and patience that Dean is not known for having. Cas hums at the way Dean’s fingers skate up his ribs and presses his head back against the door when Dean grinds down on top of him.

“What do you want, Angel?” Dean leans forward to whisper, letting his words turn into a line of slow kisses down the column of Castiel’s throat that have Cas writhing beneath him.

Cas’ fingers find Dean’s hips and dig in hard to hold Dean in place. “You...you mentioned sixty-nine earlier.” 

Dean fights back a chuckle at the level of rough Cas’ voice only takes on when he’s on the verge of losing control. If Dean pushes just a little more, he knows he’ll be feeling the tingle of Cas’ grace pushing toward him. “I did,” He says between kisses as he leaves a trail of them down Cas’ chest.

“I want that,” Cas says, his voice straining every bit as much as the erection Dean can feel pressing through Cas’ slacks.

“Space is kinda tight here, don’t you think?” Dean says quietly, deviating from his task long enough to meet Cas’ gaze.

“I could...use my grace...bunker,” Cas says, his words broken and desperate. 

“Oh no.” Dean shakes his head vehemently. “Don’t you dare.” Dean rears back and points at Cas with raised brows, nearly thumping his head on the roof of the car in the process.

Cas gives him a lazy smile and releases his hold on Dean’s hips. “Then turn around?”

Dean shakes his head, stern look disintegrating into a fond smile as he shimmies Cas out of his slacks and underwear before discarding his own jeans and boxers. “Let me know if you want to stop,” Dean says as he scoots himself into position.

He hasn’t done this in a long time, and never with a man. He’s a little nervous to be honest, but when Cas’ thick and flushed cock comes within inches of his mouth, all worries cease to exist.

This, he knows. “Fuck! Cas!” Dean says when his cock is suddenly enveloped by the wet heat of Cas’ mouth. Stars light behind his eyelids as the intense pleasure threatens to rob him of his senses.

Cas immediately begins to suck and wastes no time in setting the most distracting rhythm possible. Dean can barely breathe when Cas takes to sucking Dean’s cock like it’s the best thing he’s ever had the privilege of doing. 

It takes all of Dean’s focus to wrap his lips around the velvety head of Cas’ cock and swirl his tongue around the tip. He sinks down easily, gravity aiding his task, but he struggles to keep moving.

Cas’ is too busy trying to suck Dean’s brains out through his dick for Dean to get a thought in edgewise.

Somehow, Dean remembers to suck and Cas moans at the sensation. The sudden vibration has Dean whimpering and moaning around the cock in his mouth and they find themselves on an endless feedback loop of mutual pleasure.

Their answering hums and moans serve to send them both careening toward a cliff. Cas tenses first, Dean can feel the tell-tale signs that his Angel is about to come.

Sure enough, three gentle taps come across Dean’s hip and he doubles his efforts, determined to drive Cas wild and send him toppling over the edge into oblivion.

Dean is so determined to get Cas there, that he almost forgets that Cas is driving him closer and closer to the brink.

Cas’ jaw goes slack as Dean’s mouth is flooded with his release. One rope of sticky come after another slides over Dean’s tongue as he swallows hurriedly, hell bent on not spilling a drop on Baby’s leather seats.

Cas pants beneath him, Dean’s hard cock still held lazily in Cas’ mouth, half forgotten. Dean’s thighs tremble with the strain of holding himself up in the cramped space and his movement draws Cas out of his stupor.

Cas pulls off Dean’s cock with a gentle suckle. “Fuck my face, Dean,” Cas says and Dean’s heart nearly explodes at both his Angel’s word choice and his gravel rough tone.

“Dammit, Cas,” Dean says with a faint laugh. His cock twitches hard as Cas takes him back into his mouth and relaxes his jaw.

Dean gives a slow thrust, testing, and when Cas takes him easily into his throat, Dean lets himself push a little harder. When the head of his dick pops into Cas’ throat, he nearly loses what remains of his brain cells. “Cas,” Dean whimpers as he moves. 

His hips seem to have developed a mind of their own and the way Cas’ fingers splay over his skin, warming him from that point of contact in, Dean drops his forehead to rest on Cas’ hips.

Having Cas’ now soft cock only inches from his nose should be weird, but somehow it isn’t. Dean chases his pleasure and Cas moans his delight at his increasingly rough treatment.

Finally, Dean stiffens and slows. “Cas, I’m gonna...”

Cas hollows his cheeks and tightens his lips around the base of Dean’s cock at the same time as Dean lets out a strangled cry. Cas continues to swirl his tongue and suck as Dean’s cock pulses in his mouth.

Dean is vaguely aware of Cas’ throat constricting around the head of his cock as he works to swallow every drop of come Dean has given him, but his focus has turned to pressing gentle little kisses to the juncture of Cas’ hip. He trembles from both the strain of the position and the intensity.

This was so much better with Cas than Dean has ever experienced.

“How, Cas?” Dean says before swallowing hard. “How are you so good at everything?” He turns his head to give Cas an upside-down sleepy smile.

Cas shakes his head fondly and taps Dean’s hip to urge him to turn back around.

Dean take Cas’ direction and drops his weight onto Cas, his head pillowed against Castiel’s shoulder. Cas traces his fingers lightly over Dean’s back, the brush of fingertips is almost enough to make Dean shiver but he hums instead.

“I rebuilt you Dean,” Cas says, his chest rumbling against Dean’s ear. “I had to learn every piece of you. I am glad I have the opportunity to put that knowledge to good use.”

Dean lifts his head to stare incredulously. “Seriously? Pulling me out of hell required you to learn every last one of my sexual preferences? That doesn’t explain how  _you_  are so good at everything we do.” Dean arches a brow but Cas only lets out a small huff of laughter.

“I learned from you, my love,” Cas says simply and Dean doesn’t have the energy to argue.

“Sap,” Dean grumbles, lowering his head back to Castiel’s chest. He can feel Cas’ answering laugh despite his lover’s silence, and he can’t find it in himself to be annoyed.

 


End file.
